Cross Epoch
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras ¡NO! perderse, Zoro se encuentra con Robin, en unas merecidas vacaciones, justo cuando se produce un robo que los llevará tras la pista de algo que podría llegar a ser el fin de este Mundo. Muchos siguen ese camino pero sólo uno logrará su propósito.
1. Chapter 1

**Cross Epoch**

**Direcciones.**

La mañana era soleada y provocaba que apeteciera el salir a pasear por ahí. Y aunque esto fuera cierto, no todos lo hacían por placer sino por simple necesidad de desplazarse a otros lugares.

Este era el caso de estas dos personas que caminan sin un rumbo fijo dejando a la casualidad el Destino de sus vidas. A eso o a donde sus estómagos vacíos decidieran llevarles, por supuesto.

-La verdad no sé tú, Zoro, pero a mí ya me está entrando la sed-. Dijo Piccolo mientras desentumecía el cuello.-Tal vez podamos encontrar algún lugar cerca para…¡¡¿¿¡¡A DÓNDE DIABLOS TE CREES QUÉ ESTÁS YENDO, BAKA!!??!!

Los gritos de Piccolo detuvieron a un Zoro que se encontraba a unos cien metros hacia el oeste de la posición en la que se encontraba su nakama, cuando ambos pensaban que estaban el uno al lado del otro.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE A DÓNDE VOY?!-. Le respondió Zoro a gritos.-¡¡¿¡A DÓNDE TE VAS TÚ QUE NO HACES NADA MÁS QUE PERDERTE!?!! NI SIQUIERA SABES SEGUIR TUS PROPIAS INDICACIONES.

Zoro, a su pesar, se acercó a donde se encontraba Piccolo, un Piccolo al que su rostro se le estaba oscureciendo. Siempre estaban igual, no importaba lo que pudieran hacer o decir. Al poco rato siempre se encontraban caminando por diferentes direcciones.

-Un día de estos vas a perderte y no pienso ir a buscarte-. Le dijo Piccolo todo serio.-Te lo aviso.

-¿Eh? Me parece que seré yo quien te deje por imposible y a tu suerte… mala suerte, por supuesto-. Zoro le dedicó una media sonrisa autocomplaciente.-Dijiste que fuéramos por la derecha y tú te fuiste por la izquierda.

-¡¿De qué derecha hablas?!-. La paciencia tenía que ser una virtud de Piccolo pero había límites que Zoro, y su mal sentido de la orientación, siempre lograba superar con creces.-Señalé para el Oeste y tú te marchaste para el Este.

La cara de Zoro demostraba que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-No sabes ni de lo qué te estoy hablando-. Le dijo Piccolo algo cansado ya de todo esto.-Indiqué que fuéramos por la izquierda y tú, como siempre haces, fuiste por la dirección contraria. Aunque pudo ser peor ya que podrías haberte ido hacia el Norte.

-¿Y para qué querría yo subirme a un árbol?-. Inquirió confuso Zoro.

Aquello hizo explotar a Piccolo.

-¡¡AL NORTE, AL NORTE!! MALDITO BAKA. HE DICHO EL NORTE NO HACIA ARRIBA.

-PUES ACLÁRATE DE UNA VEZ-. Se defendió Zoro.-Todo es culpa tuya por no saber dar las direcciones de manera correcta.

Los dos nakama se estaban encarando mostrando sus dientes rabiosos y dispuestos a soltar un golpe en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué tienen de complicado mis direcciones si puede saberse?-. Preguntó Piccolo.

Ante aquello Zoro no pudo evitar reírse burlonamente.

-Dirás qué no tienen-. Dijo con pose firme y orgullosa el kenshi.-Eres tú quien dice que indicó hacia la izquierda pero… ¡¡USASTE LA MANO DERECHA PARA HACERLO!!

…

-¿Nani?

-Exacto-. Soltó Zoro.-¿Cómo no voy a equivocarme si usas la mano derecha para señalar el camino de la izquierda? Si lo que quieres es ir por la izquierda pues señálalo con la mano izquierda.

Piccolo se había quedado sin palabras. Por suerte no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!-. Lo que si estaba sintiendo era que de seguir así iba a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba junto a Zoro.-¿Qué podrá importar con qué mano indique la dirección? ¡Lo importante es la dirección hacia donde se señala!

-¡¡PUES USA LA MANO DE ESE LADO!!-. Volvió a exigir un airado Zoro.

Piccolo entrecerró sus ojos dándose un aire muy peligroso.

-No me des ideas de cómo usar la mano porque puedes llevarte una dolorosa sorpresa, Zoro-. Tan peligroso como sus palabras.

La mano de Zoro hacía tiempo que se encontraba sobre sus katana. Bueno, como siempre pero ahora con cierto motivo de necesidad.

-Creo que ya sé como hacer para que tus direcciones no vuelvan a meternos en estas situaciones-. Dijo hablando con gran lentitud como si midiera cada una de sus palabras para conocer el impacto que tendrían.

-¿Ah, si?-. No era mucha la curiosidad sino el ver que tramaba Zoro.-¿Y de qué se trata tu fantástica idea?

La fugaz sonrisa de Zoro desapareció a la misma velocidad en la que realizó su ataque contra Piccolo que fue cogido por sorpresa, aunque no fuera la primera vez, ni sería la última, en que solucionasen sus problemas con las armas.

-**It tou ryuu **_**yatsukuchi giri**_.

El movimiento de Zoro superó la figura de Piccolo deteniéndose a varios metros por detrás de este. Después de que, con el ataque realizado, le cortase su brazo derecho.

-¡¡KAMISAMA!!-. Piccolo se volvió hacia Zoro todo airado por lo que había hecho el kenshi.-¡¿¡A qué diablos ha venido esto!?! ¡¿Cómo podrías justificar este absurdo ataque?!

Zoro limpió la sangre de Wadou con un movimiento seco antes de envainar su katana predilecta y amada de las tres que posee.

-¿Absurdo? Eso es lo que pensaría alguien como tú que no sabe como dirigir a la gente-. Dijo Zoro.-Ahora que sólo tienes el brazo izquierdo señalarás hacia la izquierda correctamente y no harás que me confunda.

-¡¡ESO NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO!!-. Cada vez estaba más fuera de si con la lógica que parecía regir el cerebro de Zoro.-¿Y cómo piensas que pueda indicar el camino hacia la derecha?

Zoro le sonrió de manera condescendiente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo ves, por eso eres tan baka, Piccolo-. Dijo Zoro mientras reiniciaba la marcha.- Está claro que el camino es hacia la derecha cuando no estés señalando a la izquierda.

Piccolo le observó por unos segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas ahora, maldito baka?

Zoro se detuvo volviéndose hacia Piccolo.

-Pues hacia la derecha ya que no estás señalando hacia la izquierda-. Le dijo como si estuviera totalmente claro.-¿Es qué no acabo de explicártelo?

-¡¡PERO YO NO ESTOY SEÑALANDO HACIA NINGÚN LADO, BAKA!!-. Ciertamente había que tener una gran paciencia y a Piccolo se le había agotado hacía tiempo.-¡¿¡ES QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTÁBAMOS DISCUTIENDO!?! ¿POR QUÉ IBA A SEÑALAR CUALQUIER DIRECCIÓN EN MEDIO DE UNA DISCUSIÓN?

Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse por culpa de la metedura de pata aunque, según su lógica, la culpa era de Piccolo por no estar señalando con la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Así que la única solución que se le ocurría, para no equivocarse de nuevo y quedar como un baka, era una sóla.

-**It tou ryuu **_**yatsukuchi giri**_.

Piccolo no se podía creer lo que había vuelto a hacer Zoro.

-¡¡ME HAS CORTADO EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO!! ¡¿¡POR QUÉ ME HAS CORTADO EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO!?!

Volviendo a envainar a Wadou, Zoro lo miró incrédulo. No sabía cuantas veces tendría que tener que explicar las cosas para que las terminara por entender.

-Para que no haya ninguna confusión con las direcciones. Ahora solamente tienes que decir hacia dónde hay que ir y nos moveremos hacia allí.

Piccolo empezó a rugir de rabia e impotencia ante la enorme falta de sentido común que hacía gala Zoro. No podía llegar a entender cómo pudieron formar equipo por tanto tiempo sin intentar matarse entre ellos.

Ah, claro. Nunca lo hicieron. Siempre terminaban intentando matarse entre ellos.

-¡¡PERO AHORA ESTAMOS COMO AL PRINCIPIO PERO ESTANDO **YO** SIN BRAZOS!!-. Aunque ese era un detalle que rápidamente fue arreglado al hacer salir Piccolo un par de brazos nuevos.-Pues lo que yo creo es que el problema aquí es que en tu cabeza no tienes espacio para estas cuestiones así que, ¡¡VOY A CORTÁRTELA!!

Zoro desenvainó sus tres katana mientras veía a Piccolo coger altura mientras desenvainaba su propia katana. En estos momentos estaba en cierta desventaja al enfrentarse a un rival que le atacaría en descenso desde el aire.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, Piccolo-. Habló Zoro mientras su mirada seguía cada movimiento del cuerpo de Piccolo para prevenir el ataque.-¡Culpando a los demás de tus propios errores y solucionándolo de manera violenta!

Piccolo no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Nani?

-Pero si lo que quieres es que te den una paliza no te cortes y ataca porque te daré una que nunca olvidarás.

La mirada de Piccolo parecía que iba a atravesar a Zoro, algo que ciertamente sería capaz de hacer, pero, poco a poco, empezó a calmarse. Ya tenía que estar acostumbrado al mal sentido de la orientación de Zoro y no podía llegar a estos niveles cada vez que sucedía una situación tan absurda como esta con respecto a las direcciones que tomaban.

Piccolo envainó su katana.

-¿Y ahora?-. Zoro estaba algo confuso, además de que tenía ganas de una pelea.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos-. Dijo Piccolo.-Creo que la sed es la culpable de todo esto así que será mejor que encontremos un lugar en donde poder beber hasta hartarnos.

En eso Zoro no podía quitarle la razón.

-Ahí le has dado-. Zoro también envainó sus katana.-¿Por dónde crees qué estará el bar más cercano?

Piccolo se concentró y buscó la concentración de gente más cercana.

-Hacia el Oeste-. Le indicó con la mano izquierda.

Zoro sonrió a su compañero al ver que había actuado tal y como le había pedido que hiciera. Sabía que así era como debían hacerse las cosas. Aunque, en estos momentos, eso carecía de importancia al verse superado por la búsqueda de bebida.

-Pues en marcha.

Piccolo no podía creerse que Zoro estuviera caminando en dirección Sur después de todo el jaleo que había montado hacía nada de tiempo.

Bueno, ¿la verdad?

-Si que me lo puedo creer.

Piccolo se dirigió, volando, hacia el Oeste. Sería mejor que tuvieran unos días de descanso el uno del otro sino querían acabar por matarse mutuamente. Aunque si se lo preguntaras a cada uno te dirían que serían ellos quienes matarían al otro.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

Zoro se volvió a mirar por todos lados pero no encontró ni rastro de Piccolo.

-Ya se ha vuelto a perder-. Zoro negó con la cabeza algo molesto con la actitud de Piccolo.-Si es que le quitas la vista por un instante y ya se pierde.

Zoro sabía en que dirección había estado caminando y por donde había visto a Piccolo moverse la última vez. Hacia el Oeste.

-Pues busquemos a ese inútil.

Zoro se dirigió, de nuevo, hacia el Sur.

__________

______________________________

Una pequeña historia de Cross Epoch.

La verdad era que la convivencia entre Zoro y Piccolo no es que pueda ser muy fluida con las constantes equivocaciones de dirección por parte de Zoro. Pero la suerte de ello es que ahora tengo a Zoro suelto por ahí.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Veamos que os ha parecido este pequeño one-shot y si apetece leer alguno más. Aunque con otros personajes… bueno, con Zoro y otros personajes, por supuesto. ¿Con quién? Hahahahahaha vamos, a estas alturas la duda casi llega a ofender. ;P

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar **REVIEWS**, si es que las habéis dejado. ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross Epoch**

**Sustitución.**

No se podía decir que fuera muy normal el que hubiera tanto silencio en este lugar si tenemos en cuenta a quien le pertenece. Por cierto, ¿a quién le pertenece? Tal vez sea un kaizoku… o un cazarecompensas… podría ser un agente de la ley o, simplemente, alguien que busca algo de diversión a costa del combate…

O, podría ser, Vegeta.

El silencio de la nave pronto se vio roto por los gritos airados del guerrero pero que, a diferencia de lo que sería más habitual, no vienen por ninguna lucha o que nombrasen ciertos nombres tabú en su presencia. No. Era mucho más sencillo por lo que, en verdad, lo hacía mucho más complicado y peligroso.

-¡¡Onna!! Onna, ¿dónde diablos te metes?-. Vegeta recorría las salas de su nave en busca de la única persona que conocía, y que le servía, que podía ofrecerle la información que pudiera necesitar en cualquier momento. Eso y que sabía la fecha para la celebración del combate que debía tener contra Enel.-¡¡Maldita sea, onna!!

Algo que no le gustaba en absoluto a Vegeta era quedar en ridículo ante nadie y mucho menos ante alguien tan engreído como el autoproclamado Kami de la zona Oeste 666, el Desierto sin Fin.

Cuando entró en el centro de mando de su nave se encontró a sus dos seguidores, a no ser que los quisieras llamar ayudantes o trabajadores a vida completa, o hasta que le diera por librarse de ellos.

Mientras Trunks se veía bastante más tranquilo, que lo que debería estarlo con el enfado creciente de Vegeta, Usopp, en cambio, era todo nervios y preocupaciones porque sabía que toda la culpa, de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, caería sobre sus, ya maltrechos, hombros.

-… oi, Trunks-. Le susurró Usopp al oído a su nakama.-Dime que sabes lo qué le ocurre ahora a Vegeta.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo una ligera sospecha-. Dijo Trunks sin apartar la vista de los controles, por mucho que no fuera necesario tal grado de atención.-Y deberías saberlo tú también, Usopp, pues su ausencia es notable.

_¿Su ausencia?_

El tiempo, afortunadamente, parecía pasar lentamente para Usopp mientras trataba de encontrar sentido a las palabras de Trunks. Tampoco es que fueran muy complicadas y la solución, no obstante, se encontraba a la vista; o, en esta ocasión, en quien no se veía por ningún lado.

-… oh, oh…

-¿Dónde está esa oroka onna?

Usopp sintió como su sangre se convertía en hielo puro al escuchar la voz de Vegeta justo detrás de él. ¿Cómo podría poder darle una respuesta que no le abocase a una muerte segura si ni siquiera sabía que Robin se encontraba ausente hasta apenas unos segundos antes? Le lanzó una suplicante mirada de auxilio a Trunks para que le ayudase pero, su nakama, tenía la vista clavada en unos controles que no necesitarían mano externa para su buen funcionamiento.

_¡Maldito traidor!_

Usopp se volvió hacia Vegeta, pues lo último que necesitaba era aumentarle su enfado al, tratar de, contestarle estando de espaldas. Tampoco es que viendo para su rostro airado fuera una mejor solución pero así vería de frente como su Muerte le alcanzaba mucho antes de lo que había previsto que sucediera.

_Si ya lo decía mi bendita mamá, que no me acercase a esos tipos de peinados estrafalarios que únicamente tienen en mente los combates porque nunca traen nada bueno. Pero no, yo, como siempre, tenía que hacer todo lo contrario de lo que me dicen_.

-La verdad es que no la he visto desde el día anterior-. Los ojos de Vegeta empezaron a destellar un brillo mortal.-Lo que no quiere decir nada malo, Vegeta-sama. Es más, creo que… si, tal vez pueda saber que… que le ha pasado… si, seguro que debe ser _eso_… por supuesto tiene que ser _eso_… no hay otro motivo… no señor, no lo hay…salvo _eso_, para no estar aquí… porque _eso_ seguro que no… no, no, no… _eso_ no le agradaría a Vegeta-sama y… claro, como ella siempre es… si, ella lo es…

-**¡¡¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!!!**

El grito de Vegeta vino acompañado por un aumento de su aura que lanzó a Usopp por los aires, desgraciadamente para, un '_trato de pasar desapercibido_', Trunks al que le golpeó en la cabeza provocándoles un buen chichón.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, ahora mismo-. Usopp agitaba la mano delante suya como si intentara espantar moscas en vez de una, más que posible, acumulación de dolor.-Ella, pues… seguro que…-, y finalmente, por desgracia, a Usopp se le ocurrió una solución perfecta para librarse de una muerte segura.-¡¡Está en sus días del mes!!

Aquello detuvo en seco la ira de Vegeta provocando, incluso, un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba oír, no necesitaba saber ese tipo de detalles de sus hombres… bueno, de sus mujeres… no, o sea, de sus ayudantes…

-¿Nani?-. Vegeta no sabía en donde posar su mirada.-¿Es-Estás seguro de eso?

Usopp, sin otra salida, asintió rápidamente. Ese había sido el único clavo que encontró en el que agarrarse. Seguramente no la mejor idea que se le había podido ocurrir pero, con su vida en juego, no se atrevía a desechar cualquier tipo de idea.

-O, por supuesto, Vegeta-sama. Es de seguro que se le acabarían las compresas o, podría ser, que en su lugar fueran los tampones lo que ya no tuviera y saliera a comprar nuevas existencias.

Nada de esto ayuda a Vegeta a controlar el enrojecimiento de su rostro.

-¡¡Pero no hace falta que lo vayas gritando por ahí, baka!!

-Por supuesto que no, lo lamento mucho, Vegeta-sama-. Se disculpaba Usopp con una secuencia de inclinaciones que, de seguir con ellas, le podrían romper la espalda o dañársela seriamente.-No diré nada más. Aunque si quiere podría comprobarlo e investigarlo.

Eso era lo último que le gustaría ordenar a Vegeta. Que investiguen si a su ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado tenía escasez de compresas y tampones.

-Ni se te ocurra-. El tono amenazante hizo que Usopp se tragase ambas manos para evitar decir cualquier palabra inapropiada.-Y nadie hablará de esto jamás-. Trunks y Usopp se miraron antes de mirar a Vegeta cuyos ojos los asesinaron con una sola mirada.-¿ESTÁ CLARO?

Ahora fue el turno de ambos para asentir con tanta fuerza que pudieron llegar a licuar sus cerebros a causa de los movimientos de cabeza.

-¡Si, señor! ¡Por supuesto, Vegeta-sama!

-Si esta conversación ni siquiera ha existido-. Dijo Usopp. Aunque, ante la mirada que se centró en él, tuvo que desarrollar sus palabras.-Esta última si que ha existido para saber que la anterior la de las comp…-, Usopp se cubrió la boca. Es lo que pasaba cuando tenía la boca libre de objetos. Metía la pata hasta el fondo.-Digo… eh, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos, oh, Vegeta-sama?

Cuando vio surgir unos rayos alrededor del cuerpo de Vegeta supo que había vuelto a hablar de más otra vez. Y ya iban unas cuantas en pocos minutos. ¿Record personal?

-¡¡Precisamente por eso estaba buscando a esa onna, baka!!

La idea de atomizarle le pasó varias veces por la cabeza pero eso, desgraciadamente, reduciría el número de sus subordinados y, por muy inútil que pudiera parecer a primera vista, Usopp tenía sus momentos. Pocos pero los tenía.

-Por ahora sólo mantener el rumbo-. Dijo Vegeta sentándose en su puesto de mando. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cansado a horas tan tempranas de la mañana.-Seguramente esa oroka no tardará en volv…

De pronto la pantalla se encendió y, para la sorpresa y estupefacción de todos, mostró la imagen de Robin. Su rostro tan serio y despreocupado como siempre.

-¡¡Tú, maldita onna!!-. Vegeta se tensó en su asiento al momento de verla.-¡¿CÓMO TE CREES QUÉ PUEDAS IRTE CUAN…?!

-Saludos-. Le interrumpió Robin con total descaro.-Supongo que, después de dedicarse a gritarle a todo el mundo, finalmente se ha sentado en su puesto y este mensaje se ha conectado.

Aquello dejó sorprendido a los tres. ¿Robin les había dejado un mensaje?

_Esto no lo veo nada bien, pero que nada bien… para los que estamos aquí_.

Y, claramente, con eso, Usopp, se estaba refiriendo a si mismo.

-Debo anunciarle, y lo hago de esta manera porque ya me conozco cual sería su primera reacción, y segunda, tercera y todas las que pudieran seguirles, a mis palabras-, Robin parecía que pudiera estar viendo, sin ningún problema, las reacciones en el rostro de Vegeta para colocar las pausas en su discurso.-que he decidido tomarme un periodo de descanso o vacacional, si así lo prefiere referido, senchou-san.

Una enorme vena le surgió en la cabeza a Vegeta que parecía que le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento de la manera en que le estaba palpitando.

-¡¿VACACIONES?!-. Rugió Vegeta.-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESTA ONNA A TOMARSE UNAS VACACIONES?!

-¡Cierto!-. Habló Usopp para desesperación de Trunks.-¡Podía haberme avisado para tomarme así yo también unas vacaciones propias!

La mirada de Vegeta, unida a las palpitaciones de aquella vena, trató de matar a Usopp, y ya iban…

-… ¿es qué no sabe cuando quedarse callado?-. Murmuró para si mismo Trunks.

-En estos momentos estará protestando por el hecho de haberme tomado estas vacaciones pero usted sabe que se las pedí la semana pasada y usted me las aceptó sin poner ningún tipo de problemas-. Le aseguró Robin. Y, a pesar de que aquello no parecía algo que pudiera haber hecho Vegeta, por su tono de voz sonaba totalmente cierto y real como la vida misma.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!-. La tensión de Vegeta debía de encontrarse en otra galaxia a estas alturas.-¡¡Yo jamás le habría otorgado unas vacaciones a nadie y menos a la única que tiene el conocimiento de nuestras operaciones y citaciones!!

La imagen de Robin sonrió en este preciso momento dando la apariencia de que lo hacía a causa de las últimas palabras de Vegeta. Algo imposible al tratarse de una grabación.

-Como estaba segura de que no reconocería haberme otorgado este tiempo de descanso, tuve la precaución de grabar dicha conversación en video-. La sonrisa maliciosa de Robin dejó atónito a Vegeta, ¿o serían sus palabras?

De pronto la pantalla cambió y, en lugar de aparecer Robin, se mostraba la sala de control en donde se encontraba Vegeta sentado, de una manera muy parecida, salvo por la mirada de asombro en sus ojos que tenía actualmente, a la que se encontraba ahora mismo, en su asiento. A su lado se encontraba Robin con su eterna pantalla portátil en la que tenía toda la información recabada hasta el día de hoy.

_"Parece ser que, a pesar de las advertencias que les fueron dadas por usted en persona, y que los mandó por 47 días en cuidados intensivos, los Dr. Gero Sky Pirates han vuelto a realizar asaltos a cruceros estelares en su nombre para inculparnos, senchou-san"_-. Dijo la Robin de la grabación.-_"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes al respecto, senchou-san?"_

A pesar de las noticias recibidas, Vegeta no parecía nada preocupado. Tal vez fuera porque tras darles su merecido a esos embusteros se iba a quedar con todo lo que habían podido robar hasta ese momento.

_"Búscanos la localización de esa banda de baka y ahou cuanto antes, onna."_

_"Como ordene, senchou-san"_-. Robin anotó algo en su portátil antes de volver a hablar.-_"Por cierto, me gustaría anunciarle que en una semana me tomaré esas vacaciones que, de parte en parte, usted siempre me está gritando que debería tomarme, senchou-san."_

_"Lo que sea, ahora búscame a esos desgraciados de una vez"_-. Le replicó de mala gana Vegeta incapaz de comprender cómo le podía venir ahora con esas cosas sin importancia.

_"Por supuesto, senchou-san"_-. Robin sonreía totalmente victoriosa. Entonces volvió su mirada hacia la cámara que estaba grabando la conversación y puso un rostro de verdadera inocencia.-_"A sus órdenes."_

La imagen se detuvo dejando en la pantalla a Robin con ese rostro inocente mientras les sonreía pero, de pronto, la pantalla se dividió en dos dejando a un lado la imagen congelada de Robin y, al otro, a la Robin que estaba dándoles el mensaje que, ante la mirada de los presentes, puso el mismo rostro y sonrisa que la de su _melliza_.

-A sus órdenes, senchou-sama.

Sin poder evitarlo Vegeta lanzó una bola de energía que hizo explotar la pantalla y, por fuerza, atravesó la parte frontal del puesto de control produciendo una descompresión que se llevó a Usopp por el aire.

-¡¡Maldita, onna!!

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!-. Los gritos de Usopp sólo tuvieron de respuesta la ayuda de Trunks que lo agarró por su coleta quedando en el aire.-¡¡VOY A MORIR!! ¡¡Y LO HARÉ CALVO PORQUE ME VAS A ARRANCAR MI PELO!!

Afortunadamente el sistema de seguridad se conectó y una pantalla nueva cubrió la dañada que salió volando por el aire. Al momento que la presión fue restablecida Usopp se cayó de cara al suelo.

-… sigo con vida… con vida… pero…-, la pregunta que le acechaba cada día que se levantaba en una nueva mañana.-… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Vegeta daba vueltas como bestia enjaulada sintiendo ganas de volar todo por los aires. No podía creer que Robin pudiera haber usado sus palabras, unas que decía por decir para no quedar como un déspota con sus subordinados, que nunca se atrevían a tomarlas en serio porque, la verdad, ¿quién podría atreverse a tomarse unas vacaciones pagadas del bolsillo de Vegeta?

-¡¡Maldita, onna!!-. Vegeta sentía como si le fuera a estallar la cabeza.-Debería matarla al momento en que volviera a bordo… debería arrancarle cada uno de sus miembros, lo cual sería un dolor eterno a causa de su poder Hana Hana… debería…

-… ni siquiera la pudimos despedir al no avisarnos…-, le comentó Usopp a un Trunks que no sabía cual sería la decisión de Vegeta respecto a la acción de Robin.

Pero aquellas palabras llegaron con más fuerza a Vegeta que al propio Trunks.

-¡¿Despedirla?!-. Una cruel sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Vegeta.-No, no despedirla… algo mucho mejor que eso.

Usopp y Trunks observaron como la sonrisa de Vegeta se tornaba cruel y bastante sádica por momentos, haciendo temer por la seguridad de su nakama.

-Vosotros os encargaréis de ello-. Les ordenó con un tono que indicaba que no quería ninguna clase de protesta.-Y lo quiero cuanto antes.

Los dos susodichos se miraron algo, sino bastante, confundidos. Trunks le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro a Usopp que lo lanzó hacia delante.

-Eh, yo… esto…-, Usopp estaba maldiciendo a Trunks por volver a ponerle en el disparadero.-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, Vegeta-sama?

Vegeta tenía un porte orgulloso ahí de pie con la vista en el horizonte y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Buscar una sustituta para esa onna.

Por supuesto que se trataba de una sustituta temporal porque, el propio Vegeta era consciente, no había ninguna otra onna que pudiera soportar este trabajo, o deber como decía él, y manteniendo su vida intacta. No obstante antes de la llegada de Robin ya había atomizado a unas cuantas predecesoras. Pero estaba seguro que le daría una lección mostrándole que podía prescindir de ella sin que por ello surgiera algún tipo de problema.

_Si algo sé de las onna es que no les gusta que otras les quiten lo que es suyo_.

-¡¿¡UNA SUSTITUTA!?!

__________

______________________________

Bueno, segundo capítulo de Cross Epoch.

Si, va a ser de algunos capítulos pero no sé muy bien de cuantos. Ya se verá con la marcha de la historia.

Ya he puesto en circulación a Robin y ahora a esperar para ver si hay… por supuesto… encuentro entre eses dos. Quién sabe, puede que andando, andando… todo es posible.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias a **Gabe Logan** por su review. A los demás, pocos, lectores de este fic os pediría alguna pequeña reseña.

Aparte de todo, agradeceros por leer el primer capítulo y a los que hayan leído este segundo.

Hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Cross Epoch**

**¿Te gusta lo que oyes?**

La noche había llegado a la ciudad y las luces se habían encendido para iluminar el camino que debía llevar a cada persona hacia su Destino. Fuera cual fuera este para cada uno de ellos.

Fortuna. Meshi. Bebida. Hombres. Onna. Takara. Vida. Muerte.

Y para algunas personas en especial incluso podría ser todo junto… o nada.

Por mucho que se detuviera a pensarlo no era capaz de llegar a una conclusión lógica de cómo había hecho para llegar, desde el lugar en el cual Piccolo se había perdido, hasta Arabasta, Reino de Sol y Agua.

-Tiene que haber sido en aquel cruce de antes por lo que, solamente, debo volver sobre mis pasos y, de esta manera, seguir por el camino correcto-. Se dijo Zoro poniéndose en marcha, aunque lo hacía internándose en la ciudad.-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no me encontré con varios cruces?

Una risa, seca y desagradable, resonó cerca de donde caminaba Zoro haciendo que se detuviera y se le pasase por la cabeza el cortar de raíz aquel sonido. Y no, no se trataba de ninguna metáfora como atestiguaba su mano sobre la empuñadura de Wadou.

-Pareces un poco perdido, muchacho-. Le habló aquella voz, obligando a Zoro a volverse hacia el origen.-Pero estoy segura que por unos poc… ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!

Zoro había desenvainado su katana y estaba tratando de ensartar a la vieja que había tenido el valor de asegurar que se encontraba perdido, aunque esta lo estaba esquivando con rápidos movimientos provocados por el miedo a morir. Eso era lo último que necesitaba que le pudieran llegar a decir en estos momentos… aparte de que no soportaba su desagradable risa.

-¡¿¡PARA DE INTENTAR MATARME!?!-. Le gritó la vieja tras lograr desviar la katana de Zoro.

El kenshi la miró con gran atención antes de desviar su mirada a su katana.

-No-. Por el simple grosor de un cabello no llegó a ensartarle la cabeza que la anciana logró apartar justo a tiempo.-Y yo no me he perdido.

Aquello le dio la oportunidad a la anciana de lograr mantener su vida a buen recaudo. Sabía cual había sido su error y estaba a tiempo de enmendarlo.

-Por supuesto que no lo estás, muchacho-. Trataba de convencerlo mientras alzaba las manos en señal de protección, aunque muy poco le iban a servir para salvar su vida contra unas katana.-No me refería que estuvieras perdido en un sentido literal sino que no te has decidido por donde continuar tu camino.

Zoro tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos dubitativos de la anciana que parecía a punto de salir corriendo, a pesar de su avanzada edad, para salvar su pellejo. Con un suspiro cansino envainó su katana.

-También te equivocas en eso, obaasan-. Dijo con total seguridad Zoro.-Estoy buscando un bar en donde poder beber la mayor parte de los berries que llevo… incluso podría bebérmelos todos.

Era una posibilidad ya que, por lo que poco que había podido ver de Arabasta, no había duda de que se trataba de un lugar en donde conseguir llenarse sus bolsillos con gran facilidad y sin ningún tipo de problemas.

-No me refiero a dónde quieres ir en estos momentos, kenshi-kun-. La anciana sacó, ¿de dónde la sacó?, una bola de cristal, casi de su mismo tamaño, que puso delante de ella.-Sino a dónde se dirige tu Vida y Destino.

Zoro observó su propio reflejo en aquella esfera de cristal y como este le devolvía su confusa mirada. Ciertamente no tenía tiempo para estas cosas. Ni sobrio ni totalmente cargado.

-Urusai, yo me creo mi propio camino con mis manos y mis katana-. Y con esto se volvió para seguir en su búsqueda de un bar.

La anciana no podía creer que Zoro pudiera ser tan obstinado y terco cuando la mayoría de la gente pagaría fortunas incalculables por tener un pequeño conocimiento acerca de lo que les depararía su futuro y Destino.

-¿Y si este camino te lleva a conseguir lo más preciado para ti, kenshi-kun?-. Una sonrisa se formó en el arrugado rostro de la anciana.-¿No sería eso suficiente para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?-. Pero aún podían verse ciertas dudas en los ojos de Zoro así que no le quedó otra que burlarle de la manera más sencilla.-Seguiría siendo el camino elegido por ti, kenshi-kun, porque puedes decidir si tomarlo o dejarlo pasar.

Aquello pareció terminar de convencer a Zoro. No obstante si había algo que no podía soportar era que le dijeran lo que debía o no debía hacer; y ya no hablemos cuando le dicen lo que no puede hacer.

_Nadie puede decirme lo que puedo o no puedo dejar de hacer_.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Zoro cruzándose de brazos.-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

La anciana tosió un poco para aclararse la voz antes de empezar.

-Primero deberíamos hablar de mis honorarios.

Solamente fue terminar de hablar para que Zoro le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi se la llegó a partir en dos, aunque le produjo un enorme chichón.

-¡¡¿¿¡TÚ DE QUÉ VAS!??!!

-Aaaahhh… mi cabeza-. La anciana se frotaba el golpe recibido mientras le colgaban dos enormes lagrimones en sus ojos.-¡¡Más respeto con tus mayores!!-. Pero al alzar la vista vio como Zoro ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba de allí.-Oi, Oi… está bien. Esta vez no te cobraré nada pero no te marches sin que te lo haya contado.

A regañadientes Zoro decidió dar una última oportunidad a la anciana y esperó ante la bola de cristal para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle tan importante.

-Lo primero de todo-. El rostro de la anciana se puso todo serio antes de continuar hablando.-Me llamo Uranai Baba y son la mejor adivina del mundo; y ahora voy a contarte lo que se encuentra delante tuya, Roronoa Zoro.

-Pues tú, vieja.

A Baba le dio un tic en el ojo pero decidió ignorar lo dicho por Zoro para no dejarse interrumpir y decidió continuar con lo suyo pues, a este ritmo, no iba a terminar ni hasta la noche.

-Muy bien, mi bola de cristal-. Las manos de Baba se movían sobre la esfera que empezó a emitir un brillo de su interior. Zoro se estaba aburriendo y deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes.-Ahora muéstrame lo que le depara en el futuro a Roronoa Zoro.

La situación parecía que iba a poder seguir adelante pero, de pronto, Zoro se dio de cuenta de lo que significaba que Baba le pudiera llegar a decir su futuro, por mucho que él no creyera en esas cosas.

-Un momento-. Le interrumpió Zoro.-A mí no me apetece saber lo que me pueda deparar el futuro. Así la vida no tiene ninguna gracia pues, lo más importante, es poder ser sorprendido por dichos acontecimientos. No me apetece saber lo que va a pasar de antemano.

-Pero necesitas saber ciertas cosas de tu futuro para que no seas cogido desprevenido, kenshi-kun-. Le aseguró Baba.

La mirada de Zoro se volvió bastante peligrosa.

-No quiero saber-, la mano de Zoro se posó, una vez más, sobre su katana.-y si le tienes algún aprecio a esa bola más te vale no decírmelo.

Baba nunca se había encontrado con un problema como este pues, lo más habitual, era que fuera ella quien se negase a contar situaciones del futuro y no que fuera el cliente quien le pidiera no contarle su futuro. Pero debía contarle si pretendía que siguiera habiendo un futuro.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte mucho de eso, Roronoa-. Lo único que esperaba era que Zoro fuera capaz de deducir lo que le iba a contar.-Esto no es como una película en la que pueda contarte el argumento; más bien se trata de imágenes y sensaciones a las que debes encontrar su significado.

_Sugoi… justo lo que me faltaba para completar mi fantástico día… un montón de pasatiempos sin sentido_.

-Está bien-. Zoro se dio por vencido. Parecía ser que si quería salir de aquí era lo que debía hacer.-Cuenta lo que sea que veas y acaba de una vez que no tengo todo el día para seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Baba aún se preguntaba por qué de toda la gente disponible en el mundo se fijaría en alguien como él pero claro, hay decisiones que no se rigen por la lógica.

-Bueno… ejem, ejem… ¿dónde me había quedado? Ah, cierto. Que aún no había empezado-. Baba centró su atención, una vez más, en su bola de cristal que había vuelto a brillar.-Veo… veo… una joya, no, unas joyas azules… debes tenerlas… pero no debes fiarte… de lo que te muestran tus ojos… el azul no es lo que parece… atrae el peligro pero, al mismo tiempo, se encuentra en peligro… es delicado… también fuerte… debes hacer caso al azul… pero debes cuidarte de ellas… … mmmmm… … pues creo que ya está-. Finalizó alzando la vista al tiempo que la bola dejó de brillar.

Zoro permanecía en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar pero, por supuesto, por mucho tiempo que tuviera para ello no le veía ni una pizca de lógica a toda aquella historia sin sentido.

-¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga con todo eso?!-. Protestó, con bastante razón por su parte, Zoro asesinando a Baba con la mirada.-No hay quien pueda coger nada de todo eso.

-Oi, ya te avisé que deberías encontrarle el significado-. Se defendió Baba de las palabras de Zoro.-Llevó muchos siglos haciendo esto y puedo asegurarte que no me he equivocado con ninguna lectura.

Zoro observaba la bola de cristal, inerte en estos momentos, y volvió su atención al cielo que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. Bola de cristal y un cielo despejado.

-¿No crees qué ha sido demasiado azul?-. Protestó Zoro señalando hacia el cielo.-A mí me parece que tu bola sólo reflejó el cielo y nada más.

Aquello ya era el colmo.

-¡¿¡Cómo te atreves!?!-. Baba abrazó a su bola como si temiera que se fuera a poner triste por lo dicho por Zoro.-El poder de mi bola de cristal es infalible y deberías mejor hacer caso de lo que te he dicho y tratar de comprender su significado.

-Por supuesto que si, ahora mismo-. Se burló Zoro dándole la espalda a Baba y alejándose de su lado.-Pero primero buscaré algo de beber y luego seguiré con mi vida y, tal vez, cuando esté mortalmente aburrido dedique un pensamiento al color azul.

_Si lo que se pretendía era el no tener ni una mínima esperanza no pudieron haber elegido mejor… pero si ha sido a Roronoa a quien se eligió quiere decir que, a pesar de sus palabras, lo que tenga que ocurrir… ocurrirá. Estará en su mano ser consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor_.

-¡Roronoa!-. Le llamó Baba.-Debo decirte que tu camino sucede por el Sur.

Zoro se detuvo y, cuando se volvió para repetirle que nadie elige su camino, vio que la Baba ya no se encontraba allí. Ni siquiera el puesto en el que se encontraba la anciana.

Había desaparecido.

-¿Pero qué diablos?-. Aquello para Zoro no indicaba nada bueno.-Será mejor que siga mi camino… por donde yo elija ir.

Baba observaba, desde su puesto en el cruce que Zoro había dejado atrás, como el kenshi se alejaba y, para llevarle la contraria a Baba, se encaminaba hacia el Oeste según donde se encontraba Baba hasta que desapareció de la vista de la adivina. La anciana quedó bastante sorprendida por lo que había sucedido.

-Aunque no quieras, al final, te encontrarás con tu camino, Roronoa-. Dijo Baba negando con la cabeza.-¡¿Y cómo puede tener tan mal sentido de la orientación?!

Zoro se había alejado hacia el Sur.

__________

En alguna parte, en algún momento cercano

No se trataba de la cámara del tesoro real pero no había ninguna duda de que los tesoros que aquí se guardaban eran de un incalculable valor, incluso los no expuestos llegaban a resultar mucho más valiosos que los que estaba abiertos al público.

El trabajar en este lugar era más que un privilegio era un verdadero honor que debía ser recordado durante toda la vida de aquellas personas a las que les había sido concedido tal única ocasión.

Ella, a pesar de todo, se había convertido en una de esas personas y, por tanto, no iba a dejar que un simple resfriado le impidiera desempeñar su tarea. Menos este día en el que se le permitiría abrir una nueva sala que llevaba sellada durante los últimos 87 años. El poder ver que clase de maravillas de la antigüedad habrían allí guardadas desde hacía tanto tiempo sin ser vistas y que, incluso, algunas piezas ni siquiera las habían vuelto a ver nadie desde su adquisición, o su descubrimiento, lo que, en algunos casos, podría implicar siglos, era un mal menor para sufrir una ridícula enfermedad.

El guardia la vio venir desde el fondo del pasillo y, no podía dejar de lamentar el tipo de vestimenta que la obligaban a usar para prevenir cualquier tipo de contaminación, tanto de las piezas como de ella. Apenas resultaba reconocible con la forma impersonal de aquel traje, por lo que no se podía distinguir la buena figura que tenía la muchacha. Sus manos enguantadas tampoco resultaban muy excitantes junto al conjunto ya que por si solas podían ofrecer buenas fantasías. Y su rostro, ahora doblemente cubierto por dos tipos de máscaras, no dejaba ver aquellos labios que siempre tenían una cálida sonrisa para cualquiera que tuviera el placer de cruzarse con ella.

-Lo único que puede verse de ella es su cabello azul, aunque tampoco mucho-. Suspiró el guardia cuando la muchacha llegó hasta la puerta que tenía bajo su vigilancia.

La muchacha le saludó con la mano antes de girar la cabeza y ponerse a toser.

No, no muy sexy que se pudiera decir sobre esta situación.

-Buenos días-. Le saludó con una horrible voz la muchacha mientras se acercaba al dispositivo para su tarjeta, al tiempo que el guardia hacía lo propio con la que tenía en su poder en el dispositivo mellizo.

-Muy bien, a la de tres pasa la tarjeta por la ranura-. Y eso era, desgraciadamente, lo más erótico que le había dicho a una chica en bastante tiempo. _¡Qué vida más triste la mía!_-Una, dos,… y, ¡Tres!

Ambas tarjetas se deslizaron por las ranuras desbloqueando los seguros de la puerta y abriéndose para dejar paso a la muchacha. Allí dentro se encontraban decenas y decenas de enormes salas con todo tipo de objetos y antigüedades esperando por ella.

-Nos vemos…coff, coff… a la salida-. Se despidió la muchacha entrando en la sala mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.

Lamentablemente su turno, esta semana, terminaba unas horas antes de que ella terminase con su trabajo, lo que, claramente, le impediría estar aquí para poder volver a verla. A diferencia de su sustituto. Sólo esperase que no se curase del resfriado allí dentro y, a la salida, volviera a estar totalmente deseable para evitar que su compañero se atreviera a invitarla a salir.

Ella era el sueño de todos los hombres que trabajaban aquí sin importar graduación ni importancia del trabajo desempeñado. Por lo menos sabían que no tenía novio y se encontraba en el mercado para tratar de ganarla.

-Si, ya nos veremos más tarde-. Suspiró tristemente el guardia.-Vivi.

__________

En una nave sobre la órbita del planeta

No podía desear nada más en estos momentos. Cuando se encontraba totalmente relajada en su perfecto baño de burbujas no había nada que pudiera llegar a alterarla o que la obligase a abandonar tan placentera situación.

Podían tentarla con las joyas más valiosas que no se le movería ni un pelo por ello. Estos momentos eran así de especiales que, de manera única, todo lo demás que hubiera fuera de la bañera perdía su valor para ella.

El baño tenía el dulce aroma de las mikan tal y como a ella le gustaba. Por supuesto que no se trataban de unas sales de baño con ese aroma sino que era de pura mikan. Había detalles que no permitía que pudieran ser adulterados.

Tenía su cuerpo completamente estirado, lo bueno que tenían estas enormes bañeras, y podía ver como surgían los deditos de su pie derecho de entre la espuma, al tiempo en que las burbujas cubrían parcialmente sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar de una manera varias tallas más de lo real. Lo cual ya era de por si asombroso.

-Realmente esto es el Paraíso-. Se dijo toda relajada.-Si esto pudiera ponerse aún mejor sería orgásmico.

De pronto una luz parpadeó en el panel de control y conectó los altavoces que había en el baño. Aquello no le gustó nada.

-¡¡Venga ya!!-. Protestó formando un puchero con los labios.-Si estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo místico… aunque los físicos siguen siendo mis prefer…

**… -ticia indica que se produjo un robo en el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa. Aún no nos han podido contar cuales han sido las piezas sustraídas en tan sorprendente robo pero si que existe, por ahora, un único sospechoso: La Doctora en Sociología Nefertari Vivi. Que fue vista en la cámara en donde se produjo el robo pero que ha desaparecido misteriosamente…**

La sonrisa de la akage resultaba mucho más placentera en estos momentos, a pesar de haber sido interrumpido su baño, al escuchar esa noticia en particular.

-Mmmm… Nami, Nami… ahora solamente necesitarías a un chico en la bañera para tener la completa felicidad-. Susurró sensualmente mientras soplaba a un montón de burbujas que tenía entre sus manos.

La búsqueda de la felicidad.

__________

______________________________

Tercer capítulo pasado… y la historia tratando de desarrollarse.

La visión de Baba… no sé vosotros pero a mí me gustaría saber a qué diablos se estaba refiriendo porque, sinceramente, me perdí con tanta palabra y azul… me parece que tener la ventana al lado y que haga tan buen tiempo con un cielo tan despejado me ha influenciado demasiado. ;P

Me gustaría estar recibiendo alguna **REVIEW** más pero, por ahora nos movemos con lo que tenemos. Eso si, al haber tan pocos lectores os pediría unas pocas palabras de ánimo como las que siempre me ofrece el gran **lector**/**escritor**:

**Gabe Logan**.

Y, sorpresa, alguien muy especial, que espero que el dejar **REVIEWS** no influya en la aparición del siguiente capítulo de "El Angel":

**Dragonazul**.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. A continuación vuestras **REVIEWS** y a esperar por el próximo. Vamos lectores, anímense un poquito. ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross Epoch**

**Si a la primera no, pues…**

Si algo sabía Zoro era que, en ciudades tan grandes, como en la que se encontraba ahora mismo de Arabasta, debían existir un par de bares, mínimo, por calle. Era casi una regla no escrita y que se cumplía a rajatabla. Pero, si esto era siempre así, entonces…

-¿Dónde se supone que están los bares?-. Dijo entre dientes Zoro, molesto por llevar una media hora buscando un lugar en donde poder echarse un par de tragos pero incapaz de encontrar ni una miserable taberna a punto de caerse abajo.

Por supuesto que el no encontrar el bar no se debía a su, posible, falta de sentido de la orientación sino que su cabeza estaba aturullada por culpa de lo que le había dicho Baba. Aquellas visiones tan extrañas y confusas vistas en una bola de cristal. Aunque para Zoro todo eso eran sinsentidos y cosas a las que no debía darle ninguna importancia, y, a pesar de ello, aquí estaba su cabeza tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a algo que, claramente, carecía de ello.

-Estoy seguro que con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo no estaría pensando en nada de esto-. Se decía Zoro tras pasar, sin darse cuenta, por delante de otro bar.-Toda la culpa la tiene ese kuso natto de Piccolo por haberse perdido.

Pero no solamente era el nulo sentido de la orientación de Piccolo o los desvaríos de una anciana sino que algo más parecía estar enturbiando el sentido a Zoro. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de estar dando vueltas por la ciudad era que no dejaba de escuchar varias noticias. Por supuesto que al no tener nada que ver con él pues no les terminaba de prestar toda la atención necesaria, aunque las dejaba en reserva por si acaso más tarde si pudiera necesitar esa información.

La verdad era que, a pesar de ser una ciudad desértica, Yuba era un verdadero oasis para los viajeros. No solamente se había convertido en un punto importante en los viajes por Arabasta sino que su fama había aumentado mucho más, como un destino turístico, gracias al "Balneario Ukkari".

Zoro se detuvo al instante.

_De seguro que en el Balneario tengan algunos bares para los clientes, además de que no me vendría mal tras todo el largo viaje que me he tenido que tragar por culpa de la pésima señalización en este país_.

Así que Zoro decidió ir hasta el Balneario para conseguir su descanso y su bebida. Pronto descubrió que, a pesar de ser un complejo gigantesco, no se daba acercado quedando, siempre, a kilómetros de distancia. Siempre lo veía en el horizonte como si se estuviera burlando de su inoperancia para poder llegar.

-Maldito desgraciado-. La idea de echar abajo el Balneario se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Lo malo? Es que seguía por ahí dentro tentándole a que lo hiciera.-¡¿Es qué no se puede conseguir un trago en esta dichosa ciudad?!

La gente que había por los alrededores trataba de ignorar al hombre que gritaba en plena calle. Sobre todo porque no pensaban llamarle la atención a alguien que portaba tres katana y se veía claramente enfadado.

Aunque siempre existen excepciones para todo.

-¿… bero gué… eztá guidando ezte…?

-… ez do gue baza… gon dos govenez…-, le respondió su compañero de borracheras.-… no dienen despedo bor dadie…

Zoro se había girado hacia aquellos dos dispuesto a descargar toda su frustración en ello, usando el reverso de su katana ya que no era ningún tipo de monstruo insensible, cuando vio de donde estaban saliendo.

Un bar… finalmente un bar.

-… dadie diene despedo…-, continuó hablando mientras se tambaleaban calle abajo.-… di ombes di bugiedes…

-…ezo es vegdá...-, le respondió su tomodachi.-… inodó a dodo eg mundo…

Quien si les ignoró fue Zoro que entró en el bar con paso firme y un único objetivo en mente. Llegar a la barra y, por fin, poder beber un poco… bueno, en verdad iba a beber bastante. Lo suficiente para volver su nivel de molesta confusión y estrés a cero.

El local no se diferenciaba de la inmensa mayoría de ellos. Mesas, sillas con sus clientes y una gran barra que era el objetivo de Zoro en estos momentos. No le pasó desapercibido el grupo reunido en la parte derecha de la barra y que llenaban las tres mesas cercanas a ella. Por suerte en la izquierda no había nadie para molestarle así que ignoró aquel grupo mientras ellos hicieran lo propio.

-Póngame un par de biiru-. Pidió Zoro al momento de sentarse.

Su atención se centró en su bebida, aunque su oído atendiera a lo que se decía en el otro extremo de la barra. No era por interés sino una actitud que tenía por su modo de vida. No podía dejarse coger por sorpresa.

-Vamos, preciosa. No seas así de fría con nosotros-. Hablaba uno de los hombres del grupo.-Incluso te queremos invitar a un trago-. Como única respuesta ella tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.-A otros tragos.

-La verdad no sé para que tanta pose si se puede ver que tu novio te los está poniendo-. Dijo otro sacando un montón de risas de sus compañeros.-Así que, ¿por qué no te dejas de tanta historia y te vienes con nosotros?

-Si, seguro que así le crecerán a él unos mucho más grandes.

Una nueva ola de risas por parte de aquel grupo de hombres pero que no lograban sacarle ni el más mínimo gesto al objeto de sus deseos, muy bajos deseos, por supuesto. Ya llevaban varios minutos tratando de obtener algo de ella, los favores de su cuerpo, pero ni una palabra habían conseguido siquiera obtener de ella.

Y ahora iban a tener muchas menos posibilidades pues sus ojos habían captado algo o, más bien, alguien que si tenía totalmente su interés. No sabía qué podía estar haciendo por estas tierras aunque, por lo que sabía de él, estaba muy claro que no llegó por propio deseo y voluntad.

Desde que había escuchado como entraba alguien más al local echó un vistazo con su sistema de vigilancia y se encontró con él. La persona que menos esperaba llegar a encontrarse en Arabasta, en Yuba. Aunque ya era una increíble sorpresa que no hubiera ninguna noticia sobre un rastro de destrucción por la zona desde que había empezado sus vacaciones. Eso indicaba claramente que, sorprendentemente, había aceptado el que tuviera su periodo de descanso, bien merecido, aunque también estaba claro que no iba a dejar que se fuera a llevar la victoria y estaría preparando algo en su contra.

Por lo menos estaba segura de que su vida no correría ningún tipo de peligro. Era demasiado importante para él y no se arriesgaría a cometer una acción irreparable.

Sus ojos aguamarina se entrecerraron mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Zoro. Estaba claro que se encontraba muy relajado y totalmente despreocupado por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo a su alrededor. Casi parecía que él también estuviera de vacaciones lo que, contando con la ausencia de su nakama, Piccolo, daba, precisamente, esa impresión.

Ella sabía la verdad… o una parte.

Aquella relajación, a pesar de ser auténtica, o precisamente por serlo, ocultaba el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba preparado para cualquier posible ataque. Sus movimientos no eran tan aleatorios e indiferentes como pudieran parecer a simple vista.

No había hecho ni un solo gesto que pudiera indicar que supiera de su presencia y, precisamente por ello, estaba segura de que Zoro sabía que ella se encontraba aquí. A pesar de ser él, era muy extraño que no hubiera echado, ni siquiera, un simple vistazo para ver el por qué de tanto revuelo en aquella parte de la barra.

Vale que estuviera de vacaciones pero eso, simplemente, era válido para con aquellos que veía todos los días en el trabajo. Sobre todo su jefe que era un mar de contradicciones viviente. Nunca parecía que pudiera a estar completamente satisfecho con lo que tuviera que hacer.

Esto la hizo suspirar de manera agotada con sólo haber pensado en su trabajo.

_Además, ¿qué tipo de vacaciones son si las tienes que pasar a solas? Si la compañía es buena siempre serán mucho mejores_.

-¿No saludas? Debes saber que es de mala educación el no hacerlo, kenshi-san.

Zoro, como única respuesta a sus palabras, y muestra de que las había escuchado, detuvo, de manera imperceptible, la biiru de camino a su boca. A cualquier ojo no entrenado, o vago, habría parecido que no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Aunque, al no haber nombre por medio, tampoco es que estuviera muy claro si era a él con quien hablaba.

_Aunque solamente sea ella quien me llama de esa manera_.

Y él, por esa razón, ni siquiera le ponía ningún apodo cuando tenía que referirse a ella. Con un simple onna era suficiente. Algo que, para ella y debido al trato de su jefe, resultaba algo divertido pues la misma palabra viniendo de dos personas diferentes le provocaba sensaciones totalmente opuestas.

Ninguno de los dos movió la cabeza en la dirección del otro, Zoro, ni siquiera, la miró por el espejo como había hecho ella. Pero quienes si se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Zoro fueron todos aquellos que estaban alrededor de ella. Y no parecía que les gustase la atención que tenía Zoro para ella.

-Vamos, nena. Olvídate de ese baka. Una preciosidad como tú no debe verse mezclada con gentuza como esa-. Y entonces cometió su mayor error por encima de haberla estado molestando todo el rato con su intrascendente charla. La cogió por el hombro.

_Ni beberse una biiru en paz se puede_.

Varios brazos surgieron del cuerpo de aquel hombre. Unos agarraron por la muñeca a la mano que la había tocado, apretándosela con fuerza y doblándosela hacia atrás mientras otros hicieron lo propio con la cabeza agarrándole del pelo. Entonces un par de brazos surgieron de la mismísima barra y, cogiéndole por la cabeza se la golpearon con fuerza contra ella.

El hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras los demás se apartaron de ella. Por supuesto que no iban a dejar la situación como estaba. No. Los muy baka tenían que empeorar su situación que ya se encontraba de por si bastante mal.

-¡¡Maldita Akuma!!

-Ahora verás lo qué te va a pasar por no haber querido estar con nosotros.

-Primero te usaremos y luego sacaremos una buena cantidad por ti.

-Oi-. Llamó Zoro pero no recibió respuesta.-OI… ¡¡OI!!-. Ahora si que le habían escuchado.

-Será mejor que no te metas, baka. A no ser que tengas deseos de morir.

Zoro le ignoró por completo.

-Oi, póngame otro par de biiru.

Si la cara del barman era de estupefacción, mucho peor se habían quedado aquellos que amenazaran a Zoro pensando que trataba de ayudarla en su contra. Ni más lejos de la verdad. Zoro no tenía pensado mover ni un dedo en esa dirección. Sabía que ella no la necesitaba y, si así fuera, pues ya le diría algo al respecto… o él mismo sabría elegir el momento preciso para hacerlo.

El silencio que se formó por culpa de la intervención, sorprendente intervención, de Zoro fue roto por el sonido de la risa de ella que no podía evitar encontrar muy divertido las acciones que solía tomar Zoro. Por supuesto que los demás no apreciaban su sentido del humor y pensaban que era de ellos de quienes se estaba riendo.

-¡¡Urusai!!

Tras ese grito la intención era atraparla y darle una lección pero fue ella quien se encargó de esa parte a la vista de que no tenía pensado que sus vacaciones pudieran llegar a su fin de una manera tan absurda como esta.

-'Sesenta fleur clutch'

Lo que vino a continuación fue una hornada de gritos y lamentos cuando a cada uno de aquellos, que habían tratado de conseguir algo de ella por medio de falsas apariencias y palabras malsanas, sintieron como sus cuerpos eran retorcidos hasta el límite de resistencia de sus huesos.

Los gritos cesaron cuando un sonido más espeluznante sonó en el bar. El sonido de varias decenas de huesos quebrándose como simples ramitas ante el paso delicado de una frágil grulla.

La poca gente que no había tomado parte en los hechos decidió que este era el mejor momento para salir del bar e irse a cualquier otro lugar; incluso a sus casas por mucho que no tuvieran ganas de estar en ellas por el motivo que fuera.

Zoro observaba las tres biiru que se habia bebido al lado de la única que le restaba por tomar. No tenía la intención de ver para ella pero, a fin de cuentas sus ojos aún podían ver sin problemas, y así llegó a captar fugazmente como se levantó de su lugar y, pasando por encima, algunos literalmente, de sus molestos acosadores, se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba llevando en la mano su copa de vino.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí, kenshi-san?-. La pregunta no era necesaria pues Zoro no tenía el derecho para negarle aquel asiento pero por educación, o ganas de hacerle pensar en ella, se la hizo. Tal vez para obligarle a que la mirase. En parte funcionó porque levantó la vista de la biiru y la llegó a mirar de reojo. Suficiente para servir como permiso.-Arigatou.

Sentándose en su nuevo lugar, al lado de Zoro, dejó su copa enfrente suya al lado de la biiru de Zoro. Estaba claro por todos estos minutos compartidos que ambos seguían igual que la última vez que se habían visto. Pero que eso sea algo bueno o malo aún estaba por decidirse.

Ambos estaban en silencio sin apartar la vista del espejo que tenían frente a ellos. Y así estuvieron cierto tiempo hasta que Zoro soltó un gruñido mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella simplemente le sonrió con gran dulzura.

_La verdad es que esto se veía venir tras lo que ha sucedido desde que Piccolo se perdió. Ahora solamente tengo que decidir que es lo que tengo que hacer con esta onna_.

Con total tranquilidad cogió la copa de vino mientras ella hacía lo propio con la biiru de Zoro. El sonido de los cristales entrechocando levemente trajo algo de música, o lo más parecido que hubo en este lugar desde que ella había decidido deleitarles con el dulce sonido de su risa, y sus voces sonaron en un brindis.

-¡Kanpai!

_Kanpai, onna_.

_Kanpai, kenshi-san_.

De los dos el que parecía menos satisfecho con el cambio de bebida parecía ser Zoro, pues el vino no era su primera elección como bebida, a diferencia de ella que parecía disfrutar de la biiru con total complacencia. La verdad era que no estaba así por el vino sino por ella. Concretamente por su presencia en la misma ciudad de Arabasta y en el mismo continente, diablos, incluso en el mismo planeta en el que se encontraba él.

-Muy bien-, Zoro dejó la copa sobre la mesa y, por primera vez desde la última vez que habían estado juntos en un mismo lugar, se volvió para mirarla a la cara. Hermosa cara y preciosos ojos que habían, en su opinión, ganado en intensidad y brillo.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Robin?

Si, había dicho su nombre y no por error. Como se dijo, ya habían estado antes en un mismo lugar. Ellos dos… y nadie más.

-Estoy de vacaciones-. Respondió con total calma. Algo habitual en ella y que le producía a Zoro, en algunas ocasiones, una irritabilidad que había aprendido a controlar.

-¿Vacaciones?-. No la respuesta que había esperado escuchar.-¿Es qué el _gran_ hombre se ha muerto y aprovechasteis su funeral para salir?

Robin se cubrió la boca al reírse. Un gesto que a Zoro le parecía delicado y, a pesar de lo visto hace unos minutos, que le sentaba muy bien a Robin.

-No, no lo hizo. Me aproveché de que siempre tiene la cabeza en muchas partes para cogerle en un comentario desafortunado… para él porque para mí ha significado unas vacaciones-. Le comentó antes de tomar otro trago de biiru, para molestia de Zoro.

-Puedo entenderlo, con semejante cabeza es normal que la tenga en muchas partes al mismo tiempo-. Se burló mientras le daba vueltas a su vino.

-No está bien burlarse de alguien que no puede defenderse, en persona-. Le reprochó Robin, aunque después de dejar de reírse por el comentario.-Y no vuelvas a meterte con su altura.

Zoro puso cara seria que rompía con la que tenía apenas un segundo antes.

-Y cuándo me metí con la altura del chiquitín-. Dijo Zoro antes de encogerse de hombros.-Es él quien siempre anda diciendo que es el más grande de todos.

Robin le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Deberías saber que no se trata de una muy buena idea el burlarse de alguien que puede llegar a atomizarte de enterarse, kenshi-san-. Le recordó Robin.

La cara de extrañeza de Zoro no tenía precio antes gruñir molesto por aquellas palabras. Ella sabía la fuerza que poseía y, a pesar de ello, se atrevía a insinuar algo así.

-No me extraña nada viniendo de alguien que se llama Vegeta pero, ni sueñes, de que pueda llegar a convertirme en un kuso tomate-. La seriedad del rostro de Zoro no hacía sino más graciosas sus palabras.-Que lo intente y seré yo quien acabe con él de una manera menos agrícola.

Aquello ya fue demasiado para Robin; por muy seria que pudiera llegar a ser, o comportarse, Zoro siempre era capaz de hacerla perder la compostura y que se riera a gusto. Y lo mejor era que Zoro lo hacía sin pretenderlo porque cuando así fuese su intención, ni siquiera la propia Robin era capaz de reconocerse.

-¿Y ahora qué he dicho?

__________

En un lugar oscuro donde sólo sobrevivía un ligero fulgor azulado

La verdad era que no le había resultado tan difícil el conseguir recuperar, no le gustaba la palabra que aquellos habían definido para sus acciones, robar, aquel objeto. Lo que dejaba totalmente claro que nadie de todos ellos conocía el verdadero valor, y poder, que tenían.

Esto era algo bueno para sus planes porque significaba que no buscarían por los lugares en los que deberían hacerlo si querían recuperarlo. Lo malo, siempre existe esta parte, seguramente por algo de mantener el equilibrio de la realidad, es que no todo el mundo era igual de ignorante, porque no era cierto. Y esto significaba que la próxima vez no le resultaría ni la novena parte de fácil que esta vez.

Sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa. Fina y calculada.

-Pero lo hará mucho más divertido y nunca se debe olvidar la parte divertida de las cosas… aunque estas signifiquen el Fin del Mundo.

Su risa se extendió por la oscuridad acompañada por fuertes aplausos que se estaba ofreciendo por el trabajo bien hecho y por un futuro…

¿Qué futuro?

__________

En los pasillos de cierta nave kaizoku

Si algo debían saber de Vegeta era que no se trataba de alguien muy paciente y por ello, tras un par de días desde que les había encargado el buscar a una sustituta para Robin, necesita el ver algún avance. Cualquier cosa que se dirija en la dirección que busca y que lleve a Robin a lamentarse por haberle sacado estas vacaciones de una manera tan rastrera y miserable.

-Lo que te molesta es que lo haya hecho y no te enteraste de ello hasta que ella misma te lo dijo-. Vegeta necesitaba buenas noticias o algo más desestresante.-Será mejor que tengan algo o los entregaré para que los encierren en Impel Down…-, aquello, que a simple vista parecía una buena idea, no le terminó por convencer a Vegeta. _Sería un final demasiado benévolo para esos dos_.-Los mato directamente con mis propias manos.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar en la nave era la de los encargados de mantenimiento y la provocada por el funcionamiento de la propia nave. Esto no se sabía se era algo bueno o algo malo.

Cuando Vegeta abrió la puerta de la sala en donde se realizaban las entrevistas para el puesto de Robin, supo cual de las dos posibilidades era la correcta en esta ocasión.

Era algo malo… para Usopp y Trunks.

-¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!?!

Las tres personas que había en la sala se quedaron paralizadas por puro terror a causa de, no el grito en si mismo sino por, el tono frío y, mortalmente, letal de su voz.

La verdad era que había una explicación lógica a esta escena pero, cuando delante tuya tienes a Vegeta más allá de su tolerables cólera y furia naturales, no se te pasa nada por la cabeza que no fuera con que tipo de chiste iban a empezar el panegírico en tu funeral.

Por ello se debe ser comprensible con la frase dicha por Usopp.

-¡¡Es-Esto no e-es lo qu-que pa-parece, Ve-Vegeta-sama!!

Por supuesto que no lo sería pero, ahora, míralo desde el otro lado y pregúntate a ti mismo:

¿Qué es lo que harías si al entrar en la sala en donde se supone que se están realizando las entrevistas para el puesto de ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado, vas y te encuentras a los dos entrevistadores sentados en sus sillas mientras, sobre sus regazos, de espaldas, se encuentra la entrevistada, en este caso una jovencita de muy buen ver de cabellos morados, llevando, únicamente, su ropa interior, a juego con el color de su cabello, mientras le estaba acariciando la mejilla a uno de ellos mientras al otro lo hacía con una de sus piernas?

Pues eso mismo.

_Estamos atomizados_.

__________

______________________________

Cuarto capítulo de este fic. Bueno, la verdad es que nadie se esperaría el que Zoro y Robin pudieran llegar a encontrarse con tanta facilidad pero, hay que tener en cuenta, de que se podría haber eternizado con el sentido, falta, de orientación de Zoro.

Aunque los tipos del bar recibieron lo suyo, me temo que los peores parados son Trunks y Usopp… por lo menos ahora que Vegeta entró en escena.

**REVIEWS**.

**REVIEWS**.

Muchas gracias por las suyas a:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Esperando por más lectores que se animen a dejar alguna palabra de apoyo al fic. Ya sabéis que se deben cuidar porque sino pasa lo que pasa con ellos sin cuidados.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Cross Epoch**

**¿Mejor solo que mal acompañado?**

En el tren marino costero Kuri-Choppa

En los controles se encontraba uno de los dueños del tren marino, Krilin, mientras que vigilando que los clientes estuvieran teniendo un buen viaje se encontraba el segundo dueño, Chopper. La verdad era que, cuando el tren llevaba algún cliente, varios vagones de ellos, el encargado de tratar con ellos recaía siempre en Chopper pues, por una votación realizada entre los clientes, era el preferido por ellos. Decían que tenía un mejor trato con la gente a pesar de tratarse de un tonokai.

Hoy era un día de esos pero, por alguna razón, se encontraba bastante nervioso al escuchar, tanto en el vagón restaurante como en los de pasajeros, los comentarios que hacía la gente con respecto al robo perpetrado en el "Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa". Se trataba de un robo bastante audaz y sorprendía el que no hubiera ninguna referencia a lo que había sido robado y, únicamente, se estuviera nombrando a la presunta ladrona.

_Vivi_-. Esto a Chopper le parecía totalmente imposible.-_Si hubieran dicho que fue Nami o Bulma no tendría ninguna duda pero… ¿Vivi?_

Inmerso en sus pensamientos no era totalmente consciente de sus acciones por lo que sus saludos y sonrisas para el pasaje le salían de manera mecánica por la costumbre que ya tenía. Por eso mismo pasó por alto la mirada que le había lanzado una de las pasajeras que se encontraba en la parte de la ventana pero que, para poder ver a Chopper, se asomó por la puerta, asomando únicamente la cabeza y parte del busto, haciendo que su minivestido se le ajustara en su trasero, para alegría de los pasajeros varones que allí se encontraban.

-¡¡¡YIIAAAHHH!!!

El grito devolvió a Chopper a la realidad, a quien no lo haría, y empezó a mirar para todos lados intentando localizar el origen, y motivo, de aquel grito. Por desgracia no lo hacía en silencio sino que gritaba una conclusión precipitada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-. Los ojos de Chopper se le abrieron de puro pánico.-¡¿Nos atacan?! ¡¡TOUZOKU, KAIZOKU!!-. Chopper corría a ambos lados sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.-¡¡Qué alguien llame a un encargado!! ¡¡Regidor, regidor!!-. Entonces Chopper se detuvo de golpe.-Un momento, si ese soy yo-. Ahora, calmado, aunque temblando, se volvió hacia donde se había originado el grito.-¿Qu-Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha gritado?

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!-. Chopper gritó asustado a la pregunta que surgió a su espalda. Cuando se volvió se encontró con un anciano que lo miraba todo confundido. Por lo menos le hizo serenarse.-Vuelva a su compartimiento. Escuchen, ¡qué nadie salga de sus compartimientos!

Pero sólo fue el decirlo para que todo el mundo se asomara al pasillo tratando de averiguar a qué se debía tanto jaleo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

-¿Alguien pregunta por mí?

-¡¡HE DICHO QUE NADIE SALIERA DE SUS COMPARTIMIENTOS!!-. Asustados por el grito de Chopper no sólo se metieron en los compartimientos sino que los cerraron por dentro.-Así está mejor y ahora veamos que…

Al girarse tropezó contra algo muy blandito que lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás unos pocos pasos. Era obvio que aquello le resultó bastante confuso pues se suponía que nadie podía estar en el pasillo.

-¿Luffy?

Pero cuando se fijó bien en quien se encontraba en el pasillo, vio que frente a él se encontraba una muchacha de cuclillas y que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Con unos ojos azules brillantes que le daban muy mala espina a un Chopper que, de la impresión trató de esconderse pero, con las puertas cerradas le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Y lo de los ojos fue por retroceder unos pasos ya que lo primero que se había encontrado eran unos enorme pechos delante de él.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!

A pesar del grito de Chopper, la muchacha sonreía muy contenta.

-¡Oh, eres una monada!-. Le dijo la muchacha que tenía apoyada las manos en la barbilla y que seguía cada movimiento dado por Chopper. En esa postura su generoso pecho se hacía mucho más notable gracias al pronunciado escote de su vestido.-Déjame abrazarte… porfi.

Chopper no tuvo tiempo de, no, sentirse halagado por sus palabras porque, en cuando dijo que lo quería abrazar, se le había encendido la alarma de peligro. Debía hacer algo para salir de allí.

_Sabía que debí dejar a Krilin hacer hoy la ronda por el tren. Este es mi castigo_.

Chopper había ido retrocediendo mientras no apartaba la vista de la muchacha para evitar sorpresas mayores. Aunque, si esta había sido su intención, mejor no haberse puesto a caminar de espaldas.

-Ooohhh, te ves tan suave, ¡déjame abrazarte!

Al oír una voz, la voz de otra chica, detrás de él, Chopper dio un salto hacia delante quedando justo en el medio de ambas muchachas. Los brazos estirados a ambos lados, como si con eso pudiera conseguir que las muchachas no se le acercaran, y alternando rápidos vistazos a ambos lados.

_¡¡Oh, kuso!! ¡¡ESTOY ATRAPADO!!_

-Oi, tú. Fresca, ¿quién te crees que eres para tratar de abrazarte a mi peluchito?-. Le preguntó molesta la primera muchacha. Refirámonos a ella como la del minivestido rojo ajustado de gran escote y hombros al descubierto.

La otra muchacha se irguió toda digna y la miró con desprecio.

-Mejor te quedas calladita que si no estás más mona por lo menos no molestas con esa ridícula voz. Y no me llamo fresca, sino Porche. Para fresca ya estás tú-. Le dijo la otra muchacha de larga melena azul y que vestía lo que parecía un mono de trabajo, o un body, de un color intermedio entre el rojo claro y el rosa fuerte, con un escote tan pronunciado que le llegaba hasta por debajo de su ombligo. Aunque le cubría los costados, y con ellos sus pechos.-¿Cómo podría dejarte abrazarle si ni siquiera te sabes su nombre?

-¡¡Ah!!-. Aquella revelación la dejó en estado de shock hasta que se dio de cuenta de un detalle sumamente importante que se le pasó a la otra chica.-¿Y es qué tú sabes como se llama mi peluchito?

-¿Eh?

-Ja. Lo sabía-. La muchacha se cruzó de brazos lo que levantó sus ya grandes pechos resaltándolos aún más.-Y para que conste que mi nombre es Maron.

Era cierto. Ninguna de las dos chicas sabía cual era el nombre de Chopper y, por eso mismo, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Oi, he decidido que quien no sepa mi nombre no puede abrazarme-. Aquello le solucionaría todos sus problemas.-Ni siquiera se le está permitido el poder mirarme.

-¡¿¡Naniii!?!

Finalmente algo en lo que ambas muchachas estaban de acuerdo.

-Y ahora si me disculpan-. Chopper hizo a un lado a la muchacha que le bloqueaba el camino hacia la parte delantera del tren marino, que se quedó parada, al lado de la otra chica, viendo como Chopper se alejaba.-Debo continuar con mi trabajo.

Lo que significaba encerrarse en la cabina de mando y no salir hasta haber dejado a todo el pasaje en tierra. Por lo que, sería Krilin quien hiciera la ronda por el tren.

**Oi, Chopper, algunos pasajeros se están quejando de unos gritos en un vagón. ¿Qué está pasando por ahí?**

Chopper se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Krilin por los altavoces que había por los vagones del tren. Y, lo peor de todo, era que había dicho su nombre.

_Tal vez no se dieron cuenta de que es mi nombre y pueda salir aún de esta_.

**Oi, Chopper, ¿me estás escuchando? Espero que no estés poniéndote morado de algodón de azucar en el vagón restaurante. Ya sabes que si no haces la ronda te cambio el puesto, Chopper. ¿Eh, Chopper? ¿Me has oído bien, Chopper?**

-¡¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAR DE REPETIR MI NOMBRE!?!-. Explotó Chopper sin poder remediarlo.-¡¡TANTO CHOPPER POR AQUÍ Y CHOPPER POR ALLÁ!! ¡ME VAS A GASTAR EL NOMBRE DE TANTO USARLO!-. Chopper se calmó para recuperar el aliento.-Tch, ya sé que me llamo Chopper, tampoco es para ir gritándolo por ahí-. Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.-¡¡IIIHHH!!

Volviendo la cabeza vio a las dos muchachas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y sus ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. No podía creerse que él mismo se había saboteado.

_Toda la culpa es de ese baka de Krilin_.

-¡¡CHOPPER!!

Al grito de ambas muchachas, Chopper salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar la cabina de control del tren marino para poder ponerse a salvo. Mirando hacia atrás se encontró con que las dos muchachas le estaban persiguiendo lo que, dado el tamaño de sus pechos, estaban ofreciendo un espectáculo que, principalmente, el sector masculino del tren estaba agradecido.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

-¡¡No corras, Chopper!!

-¡¡Choppy, déjame abrazarte!!

_¡¿Y quién diablos es Choppy?!_

__________

De vuelta a la nave sobre la órbita del planeta

A pesar de que a Nami no le había gustado para nada el ser interrumpida durante su baño, la noticia, por la que se había conectado la radio, fue lo suficientemente importante para ella que pronto se le borró el enfado y empezó a echar cuentas sobre el dinero que iban a poder sacar con lo obtenido en el robo.

Por esto mismo no era de extrañar lo contenta que recibió el regreso de Bulma.

-¡¡Bienvenida, Bulma-nee-san!!-. Nami no paraba de dar saltitos mientras se frotaba las manos esperando poder echarle mano a los nuevos takara.-Ya lo he oído todo y no puedo estar más orgullosa de mi dulce nee-san.

Bulma vestía una de sus minifaldas a juego con un top. Unos calentadores para las piernas y los brazos y altas botas y unos guantes. El casco lo había dejado en la cabina; pero, por la cara seria de Bulma, esta no se encontraba para ningún tipo de celebración; y, la verdad, no entendía a qué podía venir el entusiasmo de Nami.

-Pues si has escuchado las noticias no sé a qué viene esta alegría porque no creo que ahora los fracasos sean capaces de ponerte tan contenta-. Le dijo Bulma pasando a su lado con los hombros caídos y totalmente agotada.

La burbuja de felicidad de Nami explotó con aquellas palabras pero, en vez de ponerse triste por ello, ciertas sospechas de juego sucio por parte de Bulma empezaron a tomar forma en su cabeza.

-Si lo que estás pretendiendo es quedarte con el takara para ti sola…-, Bulma se detuvo ante aquel tono de voz. No le gustaba lo que implicaba pero no se iba a dejar avasallar por Nami, por eso se le pasó la parte importante sobre este tema.

-¿Qué, Nami-chan?-. Normalmente solamente la llamaba por su nombre a no ser que la quisiera molestar o burlarse de ella. Por su tono de voz estaba claro que la estaba provocando.-¿Qué me puede pasar?

Aunque Nami estuviera llevando uno de sus camisones, que no se diferenciaban de sus vestidos por lo cortos que eran sino por que llevaban bordados, o impresos, diversos motivos como mikan o dinero, no se iba a dejar robar por su nakama y mejor tomodachi. El que la llamase nee-san no era por capricho sino porque así lo sentía; pero incluso en las mejores familias pueden haber peleas.

-Nada malo, nee-san. Únicamente tendrás un poco de mal tiempo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y saltaban chispas hasta que Bulma reconoció este mismo sentimiento de rabia pues era lo mismo que sintió en Mariejoa cuando trató de perpetrar el robo planeado pero que…

-Un momento-. Bulma había recordado porque estaba de este humor y porque era inútil el luchar entre ellas.-Esto es absurdo. No voy a pelear por nada así que me voy a tomar un largo baño y no quiero que nadie me moleste hasta el año que viene.

Nami no iba a dejar la situación a medio explicar porque eso la podría terminar de enloquecer. Y no es que le faltase mucho para que eso sucediera.

-¿De qué hablas? Las noticias anunciaban que hubo un robo en el mismo lugar a donde fuiste tú a robar, nee-chan-. Le recordó.-¿Estás diciendo que es una coincidencia que hubo un robo en el lugar donde planeabas robar y que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo?

-Si-. Dijo únicamente Bulma.

-¡¡EXPLÍCATE!!

Era en situaciones como esta cuando recordaba lo testaruda que podía ponerse Nami cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba mucho.

-Pues que alguien se me adelantó-. Confesó Bulma bastante molesta, tanto por el fracaso como por la insistencia de Nami.-Alguien consiguió un botín y yo sólo un montón de agujetas y cansancio sin recompensa alguna.

Aquello dejó muda, no por mucho, a Nami.

-No… no puede ser, Nami-nee-chan-. Su voz le tartamudeaba por la desgracia.-Debes haber conseguido algo, ¿verdad? dime que tienes algo.

-Lo único que tengo encima son mis pechos pero estos vienen de serie con este cuerpazo-. Se rió sin ninguna gracia. Realmente necesitaba un descanso.-Aunque para alguien como tú seguro que piensa en ellos como un takara.

A Nami se le hincharon varias venas.

-¿Qué insinúas, Bulma-baba?-. Nami sacó pecho mostrando su poderío pectoral.-Para que podría querer los pechos de una obaasan cuando tengo un par de pechos jóvenes y turgentes tan perfectos como estos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme obaasan, cría malcriada?!-. Bulma se agarró los pechos y se los puso delante de la cara a Nami.-Ya te gustaría tenerlos así dentro de unos años pero, en cambio, los tendrás por los suelos.

-¡¡Quítame esas cosas de delante!!-. Nami le dio un cachete en los pechos a Bulma que casi se le cayeron los ojos por tal atrevimiento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarles a mis pechos?!-. Bulma la empujó con un golpe de sus pechos que conectó con los de Nami que, cogida por sorpresa, retrocedió un par de pasos.-Ha.

-Ni creas que me van a ganar esas reliquias del pasado-. Nami le devolvió el golpe a Bulma con sus pechos logrando que esta también tuviera que retroceder.-Ha, yo.

Las dos muchachas entrecerraron los ojos y un peligroso brillo los recorrió.

-¡¡Es la guerra!!

__________

En cierto bar de Yuba

En una de las mesas, del silencioso y vacío bar, se encontraban charlando Zoro y Robin acerca de lo que tenían planeado hacer cuando salieran de este bar. Por supuesto que la idea que tenían cambió al poco de que se pusieran a hablar.

Siempre ocurría algo parecido cada vez que ellos hablaban.

-¿Y qué te trajo a Arabasta?-. Preguntó Zoro tras dejar sobre la mesa su vaso de ramu.-Además, de todas las posibles, esta ciudad en concreto.

¿Por qué había venido a Arabasta?

-Tiene una historia bastante antigua y me gustaría estudiarla un poco-. Confesó con su habitual calma.-Y tampoco es un delito el hacerlo aquí pues tengo interés en como es el "Balneario Ukkari". Dicen que se trata de una obra espectacular.

-Claro, seguro que es por su arquitectura por lo que vas a las aguas termales de…-, Zoro recordó con quién estaba hablando y soltó un bufido de contrariedad.-por supuesto que es por su arquitectura. ¿Es qué siempre estás pensando en lo mismo?

Y sólo fue hacer la pregunta para lamentar el haberla hecho.

El brillo en sus ojos azules paralizó el latido en el pecho de Zoro, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que estaba pensando Robin porque ella, a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, esta vez no ocultaba lo que le pasaba por la mente.

-No siempre, kenshi-san-. Y, antes de que Zoro pudiera tener tiempo para hacer alguna otra pregunta y desviarse de este tema, Robin le añadió su propia pregunta.-Viendo que pareces estar en tus propias vacaciones de Piccolo, ¿te gustaría pasarlas conmigo?

Si Zoro pudiera decir la verdad en voz alta, habría podido admitir que aquello no sonaba tan mal como lo habían puesto sus angustiosos pensamientos. La verdad era que si estaba con alguien tendría muchas menos posibilidades de encontrarse en el último lugar en el que debería estar. Además de que hacía tiempo que no pasaba algo de tiempo con Robin y, aunque eso podía llegar a resultar demasiado intenso con demasiado tiempo de exposición, también era cierto que lo llegaba a pasar bastante bien con ella porque tenía un carácter muy parejo al suyo.

_Por eso te llevas bien con ella y por eso te molesta que esto mismo ocurra. Ya deberías poner en orden tus pensamientos y decidir qué es lo que quieres con esta onna antes de cometer algo más allá de cualquier posible arreglo_.

-Si prometes que no vas a estar dando la vara todo el tiempo con tus temas arqueológicos…

Bueno, eran sus vacaciones y este tiempo le permitiría disfrutar un poco de la arqueología, algo que, bajo las órdenes de Vegeta, resultaba bastante complicado. Aún podía recordar cuando Vegeta estuvo a punto de volar por los aires unas ruinas por el simple hecho de que a Usopp se le había caído dentro uno de los medallones que usaba para sujetarse las capas. Tuvo que pasarse unos veinte minutos hablándole para poder convencerle de que no podía destruir aquellas ruinas. Y Vegeta burlándose de que cuál podía ser el problema si la mayoría de las veces acostumbra a dejar todo en ruinas, que debería estarle más agradecido porque hubiera más ruinas gracias a él.

Al final le convenció y todo se solucionó de manera más civilizada. Lo que quería decir que Usopp se pasó una semana buscando el medallón y sin poder hacer ni un solo rasguño, o mover, ninguna de aquellas piedras.

-Está bien, kenshi-san. Prometo que, a no ser que seas tú quien traiga el tema, no hablaré ni trataré sobre nada referente a la arqueología si me es posible-. Le dijo Robin sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

Aquello le hizo gracia a Zoro.

-¿Así qué piensas dejarme a mí el traer el tema?-. Zoro no podía creer que Robin se hubiera atrevido a otorgarle semejante licencia.

-Así es, kenshi-san, ¿qué me dices?

-Pues, que trato hecho-. Dijo Zoro ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato pero Robin miró para su mano y luego de nuevo al rostro de Zoro mientras llevaba en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa. Zoro sabía que ya había empezado a caer en las maquinaciones de Robin.-¿Ocurre algo, onna?

-Por supuesto que no, kenshi-san-. Negó Robin levemente.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que me parece que un trato de tan alto nivel se merece cerrarse con algo más que un simple apretón de manos, kenshi-san-. Le explicó serenamente pero con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

Ciertamente a Zoro no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-¿Algo más?-. Y continuó bailando a la canción que Robin le tocaba.-¿Como qué?

-Un seppun-. Dijo Robin.-Un beso no es pedir mucho por este trato, ¿verdad, kenshi-san?

Y ahora Zoro sabía que no podía negárselo porque estaría negándose el poder pasar una cantidad de días, sin especificar, junto a Robin sin tener que escuchar nada remotamente cercano a la arqueología salir de sus labios. En cambio un beso si podía hacerlo sin que le pudiera resultar un problema para Zoro.

-No, yo diría que, incluso, es muy poco-. Zoro se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose a Robin.-Me parece que estás menospreciando el valor de tus besos, Robin.

Poco a poco fue eliminando el espacio que los separaba haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran, apenas, a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

-No, kenshi-san-. Le aclaró Robin susurrándole y haciendo que sus palabras acariciaran, previamente, los labios de Zoro.-Muestro el valor de tus besos.

El trato se selló con un beso, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba pensando en nada parecido mientras disfrutaban del sabor de sus labios. Sabor que les trajo buenos, y muy agradables, recuerdos de encuentros pasados.

Una buena manera para dar comienzo unas vacaciones conjuntas.

Algo de alcohol. Una inocente pelea. Y unos besos para… empezar.

__________

______________________________

Y aquí está el quinto capítulo. Haciendo su aparición más personajes que pueblan este Mundo y regresando otros ya conocidos.

Quinto capítulo y ya hay besos entre ellos. No muy apurado si contamos que ya se insinuó que ellos ya habían estado juntos en el pasado. Ahora deben ver como hacer para que su futuro sea diferente al que sucedió a dichos encuentros. Si es que lo quieren así, por supuesto.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Yo las pido y vosotros decidís si ofrecerme una alegría enviándomelas.

Como han hecho:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Sea cuando sea este momento en el que lo leéis pues siempre es bueno que se siga leyendo a pesar del tiempo. Y, por supuesto, que las **REVIEWS** siempre seguirán siendo bienvenidas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Cross Epoch**

**¿Espiar? No, buscando información.**

Una vez más en la nave sobre la órbita del planeta

Todo parecía estar en orden en el interior de la nave, por lo menos a primera vista, ya que no existía ningún tipo de signos de lucha. A parte de los sonidos inherentes a la propia nave espacial, los únicos que podían ser escuchados provenían del baño.

En el suelo se podía encontrar ropa tirada. Un camisón, top y minifalda, guantes, botas y calentadores, por supuesto un único par de ropa interior. Por lo que podía apreciarse en las piezas de ropa no hubo ningún tipo de lucha que las pudiera haber dañado. Lo que significaba que la sangre no había llegado al río.

En el interior de la bañera se encontraban las dos muchachas con aspecto agotado y dejándose llevar por la relajación que les ofrecía el baño de burbujas.

-Me encantan estas bañeras tan espaciosas en las que puedes tumbarte por completo-. Dijo Bulma mientras le hacía un masaje en el pie izquierdo a Nami que se encontraba tumbada frente a ella.

-Si continúo así podría volverme adicta a estos baños de burbujas-. Confesó con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le daban aquel masaje.-No creo que sea recomendable tomarse dos baños en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

Nami abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo apoyándose sobre sus pechos.

-Oi, podías usar esa boquita-. Se quejó Nami al ver el pie de Bulma saludándola. Cogiéndolo en sus manos le empezó a propinar su propio masaje.-Además que ya te he dado uno antes, ¿se puede saber cuántos quieres que te dé?

-Nunca son suficientes viniendo de esas manos-. Le aseguró Bulma con aire ensoñador.-Y para qué quieres que use la boca, Namaiki-. Le preguntó con voz sensual.

Nami se rió cuando sintió los labios de Bulma haciéndole cosquillas en el pie.

-Hahahahaha… ¡Para, por favor!-. Nami soltó el pie de Bulma y recuperó el suyo que rápidamente ocultó bajo el agua mientras se lo frotaba.-La boca para pedir las cosas, chikan.

Bulma se estiró como gata desentumeciendo su cuerpo, y mostrando lo bien formado que lo tenía. Ciertamente Nami querría estar tan bien como ella a su edad, aunque, la verdad, era que no se llevaban más que unos pocos años, máximo cinco pero ninguna de ellas le gustaba hablar de edades.

-Lo único que quiero yo es dormir y descansar sin que nadie me moleste.

Y por el tono de voz que usaba, Nami estaba totalmente segura de que estaba diciendo la verdad. No podía creerlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-. Se quejó Nami sentándose, y vertiendo parte del agua a causa de su movimiento.-No sigas por ahí porque volveremos de nuevo a las broncas, shoujo.

Bulma lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada el tener que volver a pelear, aunque fuera verbalmente, con Nami. La verdad era que, en estos momentos, no le apetecía hacer nada.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres hacer?-. Preguntó con desgana.

Aquello ya era demasiado para Nami. No entendía como no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que quería, de lo que debía hacerse.

-¡¡Quiero el takara que fuiste a robar!! ¡¡Quiero encontrar a quien se te adelantó y darle una lección para que no vuelva a inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos!!-. Nami se puso en pie haciendo que el agua, y un montón de burbujas, se deslizasen por su cuerpo desnudo.-¡Qué reacciones de una maldita vez y veas que alguien te ha pasado por encima en un robo! Y, sobre todo, ¡¡¡QUIERO MI TAKARA!!!

Bulma sabía que cuando Nami se ponía en este plan no había manera humana o divina de hacerla cambiar de opinión, por lo que, únicamente, le quedaba una salida. Hacer lo que pedía su nakama.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo que sea para lograr que dejes de gritar-. Cedió Bulma pero ante la cara de satisfacción de Nami tuvo que recordarle algo importante.-No te alegres tanto porque si escuchaste las noticias debes saber quien es la principal sospechosa del robo.

Nefertari Vivi.

-¡Eso es ridículo y tú lo sabes, Bulma!-. Nami apartó esa idea de un manotazo al aire.-Ya la conoces y sabes que es incapaz de hacer algo semejante.

-Cierto pero-, el tono de Bulma descendió a uno más confabulador.-¿y si no tuviera más remedio?

Aquello ya estaba tomando aspecto de conspiración.

-¿Coacción?-. Preguntó Nami a lo que Bulma, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.-No importa, es tomodachi. Así que averiguaremos la verdad y recuperaremos mi takara.

-Será nuestro takara-. Le recordó Bulma con un brillo de amenaza en su mirada.

Nami se cruzó de brazos toda soberbia.

-Oh, vaya. Ahora ya nos empezamos a centrar en el asunto, ¿verdad?-. Se burló Nami sonriéndole de manera maliciosa.

-Tú necesitas que te den pronto un buen revolcón, akage-. Le dijo Bulma salpicándola con el pie.

-Por desgracia se necesita ser muy hombre para poner la mano sobre este chasis-. Le recordó Nami contoneando su cuerpo de manera provocativa.

-… o uno muy baka…-. Murmuró Bulma mientras le pasaba por la cabeza una imagen de Nami riéndose junto a cierto pelinegro.

-Levanta ese trasero antes de que se te arrugue y vamos a enseñarle que nadie se mete con las "BuruBerries ma Mikan"-. Le dijo mientras salía de la bañera.

-Me sigue pareciendo un nombre demasiado largo-. Le aseguró Bulma.

Nami le sacó la lengua mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo y dejaba que el agua de la ducha le limpiase la espuma del baño.

-Tú si que necesitas un revolcón, nee-san.

__________

En la sala del trono del palacio de Alubarna

A pesar de que el día de hoy no trajo consigo a muchos de los súbditos del reino al castillo para pedir la intervención de su majestad, eso no quería decir que, en la aparente calma que podía sentirse en el salón del trono, se estuviera dando unos hechos de lo más peligrosos ante la vista, e ignorancia, de todos los presentes.

A varios metros de distancia de los escalones que llevaban hasta el trono, en donde se encontraba su Majestad, se encontraba un matrimonio que no debían de pasar de los 35 años, con sus cinco hijos, y que le estaban pidiendo una ampliación de los terrenos de su propiedad para poder aumentar el espacio de su casa pues esta ya era demasiado justa para ellos, además de que ella se encontraba esperando gemelos.

-P-Por supuesto que si, faltaría más-. Dijo su Majestad.-Mandaremos a unos técnicos para que estudien la mejor solución y el tamaño que vais a necesitar. Di-Digamos para un total de diez hijos.

El matrimonio casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

-Pe-Pero no-nosotros sólo tenemos siete con los dos que están de camino, Majestad-. Entonces una ocurrencia se le cruzó por la cabeza.-¿Es un re-requisito los diez hi-hijos?

El sonido de la risa, que no pudo evitar, de su Majestad resonó en la sala, logrando detener, incluso, a los niños que estaban jugando.

-No, no. No es ningún requisito-. Negó con un gesto de la mano.-Más bien es por precaución viendo el resultado de vuestro amor.

La pareja se puso ruborizada al entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Muchos pensaban que no tenía la edad suficiente para gobernar, siendo muy joven, o que había veces en que dejaba de atender sus deberes como gobernante por lo que muchos llamaban caprichos pero, a pesar de todo esto y de las opiniones de reinos vecinos, todos los súbditos del reino de Arabasta estaban agradecidos por tener a alguien como su Reina para gobernarles y ayudarles en sus momentos de necesidad.

La reina de Arabasta debía de tener unos veinte años y, a parte de joven, poseía una gran belleza por lo que todos sus súbditos estaban preguntándose quien sería capaz de conquistarla, y esperaban que no fuera a causa de ningún tema político y casamiento de conveniencia ya que todos deseaban su felicidad.

Tenía una larga melena azabache cuyo brillo la hacía parecer de pura seda. Su piel tenía un ligero moreno a causa del clima de Arabasta pero no muy pronunciado. Sus ojos eran negros y preciosos como las noches de Arabasta, pómulos pronunciados y finos labios. Era de estatura media y cuerpo esbelto. Largas piernas y, a pesar de ser discreta por la posición que ocupa, un pecho generoso.

Hoy llevaba un elegante vestido blanco de gasa, ajustado a la cintura con una cinta, que hacía un contraste con su color de piel. Sujeto al cuello por unas cintas que dejaban, de esta manera, su espalda al descubierto igual que sus brazos y hombros. Su cabello recogido en un tocado que formaba una tiara con su propio pelo mientras parte quedaba suelto en una, ahora, más corta melena. Esta vez no llevaba ninguna joya pero eso sólo hacía aumentar su belleza natural pues no tenía nada que apartara la atención de ella.

-Estad tran-tranquilos que esta semana ya tendréis to…-, sintió el aviso recorrerle todo su cuerpo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Debía haberlo sospechado pues, de ahí su tartamudeo.-Dis-Disculpadme unos mo-momentos.

-¡¿Majestad?!

Pero ella ya se había puesto en movimiento en dirección a la puerta que la llevaba fuera del salón, por unos pasillos por donde nadie más podía ir, a no ser que algo malo le pudiera estar pasando. Tal y como así lo parecía.

-Vo-Voy un mo-momento al to-tocador-. Explicó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta el baño real más próximo. Sabía muy bien el alboroto que podría montarse de no llegar a tiempo.

_Siempre me está metiendo en problemas_.

No se había dado de cuenta pero estaba aguantando la respiración desde que había abandonado el trono. Más para hacer fuerza que por nervios.

Al llegar al baño cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió al espejo más cercano. No fue una gran sorpresa el encontrarse que su piel había adquirido un tono azulado y, sólo, esperaba que nadie se hubiera percatado de esto.

El tiempo se acabó justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Majestad? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llamemos al doctor?

Ciertamente se encontraba en un problema.

-¿Majestad?-. Sabía que si no les respondía no dudarían de llamar a alguna soldado o criada para que echara un vistazo.-¡¿Yamcha oujosama?!

No era su fuerte pero trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Estoy bien-. Fingió la voz de Yamcha.-¿Es qué una no puede tener un poco de privacidad en el… tocador?

Podía sentirse como aquellos se ruborizaban al otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh, si, por supuesto. ¡¡Gomennasai, oujosama!!-. Sentidas disculpas. Vergonzantes disculpas.-Estaremos en el salón del trono.

-Muy bien, muy bien.

Al escuchar como se quedaba solo se sentó apoyado contra el espejo. Por muy poco no llegó a perder el control sobre su transformación y sabía que la culpa era de los nervios por tener que suplantar a Yamcha mientras esta se encontraba en su sala secreta, seguramente, espiando a…

-¿Oujosama?-. Preguntó alguien tras llamar a la puerta.-Me han dicho que se encuentra mal y he venido para llevarla a examinarla.

Puar se quedó blanco al oír la voz de la doctora. No podía dejar que le examinasen porque, no tenía ninguna duda de que, perdería el control sobre su transformación y descubriría las acciones de Yamcha.

-No hace falta. Ya me encuentro mejor-. Trató de disuadirla.

Un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Pues su voz no suena tan bien, oujosama -. Por supuesto que no sonaba bien porque Puar no sabía imitar las voces con algo más de afinidad sin estar transformado.-Voy a entrar.

Aquello asustó a Puar porque, aunque en un principio recordó que había cerrado la puerta con llave, un _**clic**_ anunció que había sido abierta. Puar empezó a revolotear por el baño tratando de encontrar algún lugar en donde esconderse y que no pareciera nada sospechoso. Algo sumamente imposible dada la situación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Puar se encontraba detrás de una columna y pudo escuchar los pasos de la doctora entrando en el baño. A continuación la puerta fue cerrada con llave nuevamente.

-¿Oujosama?

Puar se quedó paralizado totalmente atónito al reconocer aquella voz que semejaba estar aguantando las risas. Con mucha precaución se asomó tras la columna y ante él vio a Yamcha que se estaba tapando la boca mientras su cuerpo temblaba de risa.

-¡¡¡Yamcha!!!-. Gritó Puar saliendo al encuentro de su mejor amiga.-¡Casi me matas del susto! Eres muy mala.

Pero entonces Yamcha le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo creo que quien es malo por aquí eres tú, Puar.

¿?

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que, de pronto, una explosión de humo dio lugar y, cuando se esfumó, dejó ante él a la persona que menos le apetecía ver en estos momentos.

-¡¿¡Oolong!?!

Su, bueno, _amigo_ le estaba lanzando una mueca victoriosa.

-Sabía que no podía ser Yamcha porque no parecía estar más que interesada en lo que le estaban contando la gente y, aunque siempre trata de ayudar, todos sabemos en donde tiene su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo-. Oolong redujo la distancia que le separaba de Puar acorralándolo contra la columna.-¿Dónde se encuentra, Yamcha?

-No pienso decírtelo-. Le aseguró Puar.

Oolong se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo-. Le miró por encima de su hombro.-Pues iré a sustituirla al salón del trono.

Aquello, en comparación, era peor que decirle en donde se encontraba Yamcha así que Puar no veía otra salida. Ya se encargaría la propia Yamcha luego de castigar a Oolong por sus acciones y amenazas.

-Está bien-. Puar bajó la cabeza avergonzado.-Se encuentra en su sala secreta.

Oolong se emocionó al instante.

-¡¿No me digas que ya lo consiguió?!-. Oolong movía la cabeza por todas partes buscando una salida en particular.-¡¡No puedo creerme que no me dijera nada esa pervertida!!

Puar vio como Oolong se transformó en, bueno, más bien le salieron un par de alas de murciélago por lo que ahora era un cerdo volador de lo más raro; y ascendió hasta el techo para meterse por el conducto de ventilación.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas?-. Le preguntó Puar.-¡¡Y no le digas pervertida a Yamcha!!

Oolong bufó molesto por la absurdez de aquella pregunta.

-Somos como somos y tú no te pongas nervioso y vuelve a seguir suplantando a Yamcha antes de que manden a la verdadera doctora a examinarte-. Dijo colocando de nuevo la trampilla.-Yo veré que tal está Yamcha y le diré que se apure.

Y con esto Puar se quedó más nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba.

-… esto no puede ir a peor…

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Oujosama? Soy la doctora.

_¡¡Kuso!!_

Ajeno a los nuevos problemas de Puar, Oolong apuraba el paso, por los estrechos conductos en dirección a la sala secreta de Yamcha, no tan secreta por lo que podía verse, dispuesta a ver si, realmente, había logrado su objetivo. Por desgracia, para Oolong, iba tan rápido que, en el descenso que se encontró, perdió el equilibrio y se deslizó hasta la sala entrando bruscamente y aterrizando de cabeza.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-. Grito Oolong agarrándose la cabeza.-Menudo golpe más baka. Casi me la parto.

-Tendrías lo que te mereces, buta-. Dijo alguien a espaldas de Oolong. Antes de que pudiera volverse sintió como un pie lo aplastaba contra el suelo pisándole la cabeza.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! Me vas a romper la cabeza-. Pero el dolor era más por la continuación del dolor del golpe pues el pie no hacía mucha fuerza.-¡¡Y no me llames cerdo!!

La voz tomó un tono burlón.

-Somos lo que somos, buta-. Y con esto le quitó el pie de encima.-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para venir aquí? Porque yo creo que no te lo he dado y ya van un par de ocasiones que te coja aquí dentro.

Alzando la mirada se encontró con una, verdaderamente, molesta Yamcha que estaba cruzada de brazos asesinándole con la mirada. Pero, tras pasar por alto el rostro de ella se fijó en el conjunto que estaba llevando. No se diferenciaba mucho del que había estado llevando Puar con su forma salvo porque aquí, el vestido, era una minifalda que dejaba a la vista las morenas y torneadas piernas de Yamcha. Sus pies calzaban unas sandalias cuyas tiras le subían hasta el gemelo.

Yamcha puso los ojos en blanco al ver el rostro lascivo que estaba poniendo Oolong viendo para ella. Algunas cosas, estaba segura, nunca podrían llegar a cambiar.

-Me parece que te mandaré al calabozo durante lo que resta de semana-. Le amenazó Yamcha como si tal cosa, logrando que Oolong reaccionase.

-¡¿Nanii?!-. O tal vez fuera por otro motivo.-¡¿Esas imágenes son del "Balneario Ukkari"?!-. Oolong saltó sobre los paneles de control sin apartar la vista de las pantallas en las que aparecían un montón de jovencitas dispuestas a pasar el día en las aguas termales.

Yamcha le cogió por una oreja y lo lanzó a la silla más cercana.

-¡Ten cuidado! No babees sobre el panel de control-. Le lanzó una dura mirada a Oolong que consiguió que se viera arrepentido. Por lo menos hasta que alzó la vista y volvió a ver las pantallas y a quienes aparecían en ellas. Cuando Yamcha puso su atención en las pantallas, su rostro también adquirió un tono más libidinoso.-Como me estropees la vista te encierro de por vida.

-Está bien, está bien-. Decía Oolong sin atender a sus palabras.-Pero ahora pon las imágenes de los baños.

Aquí la cara de Yamcha se le entristeció.

-No las tengo-. Admitió con pena.

-¡¿Nani?!-. Oolong no podía creerlo.-¿Y por qué no?

Yamcha se sentó en una silla y se deslizó hasta los controles haciendo zoom para captar los pechos de un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando ante la entrada.

-Parece ser que ni siquiera con una orden real se puede conseguir poner cámaras en los baños-. Yamcha suspiró soñadoramente.-Ni en los vestuarios.

Aquella noticia había hecho explotar la burbuja de felicidad de Oolong pero, antes de que pudiera exponer su malestar, vio algo en la pantalla que captó su atención.

-Oi, oi, Yamcha-. Llamó a la oujosama.-¿Eses dos no son…?

Yamcha miró para la pantalla que le señalaba Oolong y se encontró con una pareja que charlaba mientras caminaban hacia el "Balneario Ukkari".

-¡¿Zoro y Robin?!

Los ojos de Oolong seguían el movimiento del trasero de Robin.

-No sabía que volvían a salir juntos-. Se dijo Yamcha mientras veía como aquellos dos estornudaban al mismo tiempo.-Caray, menuda compenetración tienen. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo lograran durar juntos esta vez antes de volver a separarse.

-Yo digo que ni una semana-. Habló Oolong sin apartar su mirada, que se movía al compás de las caderas de Robin, de la pantalla.-Cinco días.

-Bueno, contando que ya se conocen eso puede ser un punto tanto a favor como en contra, así que, en mi opinión, durarán unos diez días.

Ambos observaban como Zoro había dicho algo y Robin se tapaba la boca mientras se reía.

-Ciertamente se conocen muy bien.

__________

Flashback en cierto bar de Yuba

El trato se había sellado con un beso pero nadie había especificado cuanto tiempo podría llegar a durar dicho beso, y ya llevaban sus buenos minutos disfrutando de aquellos labios tan conocidos y que se echaban de menos.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, finalmente, ambos podían observar en el rostro del otro el deseo porque no hubiera habido un final para el beso o, en su lugar, que hubieran unos cuantos más, como mínimo, para empezar sin contar el poder tener algo más por parte del otro.

Robin tomó un trago de la biiru que se mantenía fresca y que le ayudaba a rebajar la temperatura que aquel beso había logrado inflamar en su cuerpo.

-Entonces quedamos así, kenshi-san-. Dijo Robin.-A no ser que seas tú quien ponga sobre la mesa un tema sobre arqueología, yo no hablaré ni trataré sobre nada arqueológico o que se le acerque lo más mínimo.

-Muy bien, entonces ahora a dónde te apetece ir-. Le preguntó Zoro terminándose su bebida.

Robin le miró apreciadamente mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, no podía evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos sabían a dónde iban a ir pero le gustaba que Zoro le pidiera que lo _decidiese_ ella.

-Vamos al "Balneario Ukkari", ¿está bien así, kenshi-san?

Zoro había decidido dejarse llevar y olvidarse de cómo los demás podrían verle o pensar sobre él por como se comporta cuando está junto a Robin así que este iba a ser el primer paso.

-Tú mandas, Robin-. Dijo Zoro poniéndose en pie y ciñendo sus katana a su haramaki. Entonces su atención se dirigió al barman que se encontraba tras la barra.-Oi, estoy seguro que alguno de que a ninguno de esos tipos les importará pagar nuestra cuenta por las molestias causadas.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no, señor! No tienen que preocuparse de nada… es más, su cuenta va a cargo de la casa-. La verdad es que tras lo que había visto no le apetecía meterse en problemas con la pareja.-Domou Arigatou por haber elegido mi local, señores.

-Arigatou, suitou-san-. Se despidió Robin dedicándole una de sus afables sonrisas que hizo que el hombre se olvidara de todo problema.

Robin siguió a Zoro al exterior y, para su sorpresa, él se había detenido para esperarla cuando lo más habitual habría sido que se pusiera a caminar hacia la dirección que él pensara que le llevaría hasta su destino.

-¿Sucede algo, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó con total calma.

-Como he dicho, tú mandas, Robin. Así que indica por dónde quieres que nos movamos-. Le dijo Zoro apoyado sobre sus katana.

-Pues, entonces, sígueme, kenshi-san-. Robin se puso en movimiento pasando al lado de Zoro al que le pasó la mano sobre su brazo izquierdo acariciándoselo.

Lo normal habría sido que Zoro se hubiera ruborizado, puesto tenso o lanzado un gruñido en su dirección pero, esta vez, Zoro le devolvió una sonrisa y se puso a caminar a su lado; sorprendiendo, de esta manera, a Robin.

_Tal vez en esta ocasión todo sea diferente, para mejor, en nuestro futuro_.

Ese pensamiento le hacía mantener una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y dirigió sus pasos sin ningún tipo de retraso hacia el "Balneario Ukkari" pero, justo cuando parecía que iban a llegar sin ningún tipo de complicaciones.

Ambos estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

Robin y Zoro se miraron algo sorprendidos por aquello.

-Supongo que alguien debe estar hablando de nosotros pero…-. Robin no estaba muy segura de quien podría ser.

-En tu caso seguro que el chiquitín seguirá quejándose porque te hubieras tomado estas vacaciones pero…-, Zoro se rascó la cabeza.-no creo que se moleste en pensar en mí ya que no le agrado en absoluto… creo que no le gustó que entre Luffy y yo nos bebiéramos y comiéramos toda su parte la última vez que estuvimos casi todos reunidos.

Robin se cubrió la boca al reírse de una manera en que a Zoro siempre le parecía muy adorable. Ciertamente su vida no podía ser más complicada sin estar cerca de Robin y, estándolo, todo adquiría un sentido de lo más confuso porque le hacía luchar contra si mismo y sus deseos y ambiciones.

-Me alegro que te parezca tan gracioso-. Y la verdad es que así era. Le gustaba que Robin estuviera contenta porque lo ponía enfermo verla triste. Más cuando no podía consolarla al estar junto a conocidos pero, ahora, eso ya no sería ningún impedimento.-Pero no viniste hasta aquí para quedarte en la entrada.

Zoro observó el vestuario de Robin. Seguía llevando un dragón impreso en su ropa pero, esta vez, no se trataba de un vestido sino de una minifalda y una torera vaquera que cubría un top ajustado. Unas botas altas y una gorra de aspecto militar para protegerse del Sol, especial debido a sus cuernos. Su cuerpo oculto bajo un largo abrigo rojizo a tono con el resto de su ropa.

_No existe onna igual a esta en todo este Mundo_.

-Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora, kenshi-san-. Se despidió Robin yéndose hacia lo zona para las onna. Entonces se detuvo y le miró por encima de su hombro con un brillo divertido en su mirada.-¿O necesitarás más tiempo para encontrar la salida?

Primero Zoro la miró sorprendido por sus palabras para, al momento, aparentar enfado y volviéndose se alejó de allí murmurando para si mismo.

-… maldita oroka onna… pero cómo se atreve a asegurar que…

-¡¿¡Kenshi-san!?!

Le llamó algo sorprendida Robin haciendo que se detuviera, a pesar de que no le apetecía para nada el hacerlo pues prefería el dejarla allí con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Nani?

La voz de Zoro seca para dejar claro su estado de ánimo; pero Robin lo ignoró por completo y siguió con lo que tenía planeado decirle.

-¿Ya te vas?

_¿Eh?_

Zoro se fijó que se estaba alejando del balneario así que, con la cabeza medio agachada volvió sobre sus pasos y, sin mirar ni una sola vez a Robin se dirigió por la dirección correcta, esta vez.

-Nos vemos en hora y media, kenshi-san.

Robin vio como Zoro se detuvo durante un segundo antes de ponerse en marcha otra vez, seguro que maldiciendo por lo bajo y, sin ningún lugar a duda, a ella como primer objetivo de sus maldiciones… ¿o sería a si mismo?

_Hora y media… si será…_

__________

______________________________

Fin del sexto capítulo. Espero que, a pesar de lo lento que esto se mueve, la historia esté siendo de su agrado. Procuraré que todo tenga cierto sentido aunque, viniendo de los mangas que vienen, eso sería mucha presunción.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Namaiki**: Descarada, fresca, pícara.

**Chikan**: Pervertida.

**Shoujo**: Niñita.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Tomodachi**: amigo.

**BuruBerries ma Mikan**: Las Mandarinas genuinas Berries azules. (o algo así)

**Oujosama**: Princesa.

**Buta**: Cerdo.

**Suitou**: Barman. (o algo así)

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

**Lady Hilda**.

**Nemo Robin**.

A los demás lectores darles las gracias por leer y pedirles un esfuerzo para dejar algunas palabras de apoyo al fic. **REVIEWS** no cuestan nada y se agradecen siempre.

Muchas Gracias a todos.

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Cross Epoch**

**No estés blue.**

En cierta nave kaizoku

-¡¡Es-Esto no e-es lo qu-que pa-parece, Ve-Vegeta-sama!!

Y por qué le resultaba muy difícil a Vegeta creer que eso fuera así de cierto. No es que Usopp y Trunks fuesen conocidos por montar orgías o cosas por el estilo pero lo que le mostraban sus ojos tampoco podía ser ignorado. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro al cien por cien era que nada de esto habría sucedido si Robin estuviera en su puesto en vez de largarse de vacaciones.

_Todo es culpa de esa onna y me las pagará cuando regrese. Deseará no haberse tomado unas inútiles vacaciones_.

**Flashback, unos minutos antes**

En la sala se encontraban Usopp y Trunks sentados en unas sillas mientras una muchacha entraba allí. Era una de las candidatas para tomar el puesto de Robin durante sus vacaciones.

Se trataba de una chica no muy alta, unos 168 cm. según el ojo de Usopp, algo más alta que Vegeta, lo que, si llegara a conseguir el puesto, podría agradarle ya que no le importaría tenerla más cerca de su persona. Con Robin hablaba a cierta distancia para no tener que estar alzando la cabeza a cada rato.

Tiene una buena complexión y resulta bastante hermosa a la vista, por supuesto que estos detalles no le valdrán para nada en el trabajo, con una mata de pelo morado, y lo de mata no es una manera de hablar. Vestía uno una minifalda vaquera y un top bastante ajustado, y unas zapatillas la mar de cómodas.

-Bueno…-, Usopp buscó el nombre de la muchacha en la lista que tenía.

-Ranfan-. Dijo ella dulcemente tocándose el pelo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Trunks.-Bonito color.

Usopp se volvió hacia su nakama para encontrárselo ligeramente ruborizado por el cumplido de Ranfan. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos. Debían encontrar a la sustituta cuanto antes o Vegeta sería capaz de… bueno, la verdad es que Usopp no quería pensar en lo que podía llegar a hacerles Vegeta. No quería perder el sueño… otra vez.

-Veamos-. Usopp decidió que si él no tomaba el control de la situación esto podría escapárseles de las manos. No es que quisiera evitar las posibilidades de Trunks con Ranfan pero su vida estaba por delante de cualquier chica del Universo.-¿Por qué cree ser valedora para este puesto?

Ranfan miró para Usopp confundida por aquella pregunta mientras permanecía en una pose con una mano sobre su cadera. Parecía estar pensando una posible respuesta o, tal vez, por qué ellos no conocían dicha respuesta teniéndola delante.

-La verdad es que, obviamente, tengo las cualidades exigidas para este trabajo-. Dijo la muchacha cruzada de brazos, levantando sus pechos con este gesto.-Aunque es algo obvio supongo que-, la mirada de Ranfan recorrió a los dos muchachos.-ustedes son de los que prefieren comprobar esas cuestiones por si mismos, ¿verdad?

La voz de Ranfan sonaba bastante, bueno, seductora; tal vez demasiado, confundiendo a Usopp y Trunks con ella. Aunque Usopp estaba de acuerdo con que les mostrase si ella pudiera llegar a resultar válida para el puesto.

-Pues la verdad es que resultaría de buena ayuda el poder ver sus cualidades-. Dijo Usopp.-¿No lo crees así, Trunks?

-Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que Vegeta no toleraría, bajo ningún concepto, si la persona contratada no logra dar la talla para el puesto-. Aunque, en opinión de Trunks, no pensaba que pudiera haber alguien capaz de sustituir de manera eficiente a Robin.

Ranfan sonrió confiadamente. Ya se estaba esperando a que llegara este momento. Siempre era lo mismo. Unas palabras para que al final tuviera que mostrarles que daba la _talla_.

-Seguro que doy la _talla_, señores.

Y con esto la situación tomó un giro inesperado para Usopp y Trunks.

Ranfan se llevó las manos a sus pechos apretándolos mientras los masajeaba y su cuerpo se movía al compás de una música que únicamente se encontraba en la mente de la muchacha aunque, con el paso de los segundos, Usopp y Trunks podrían jurar que también eran capaces de escucharla.

De un movimiento se quitó, por la cabeza, el top dejando a la vista un escueto sujetador morado de encajes. Dándoles la espalda les marcó el trasero en la minifalda que se ajustaba contra su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas haciendo que la minifalda se le fuera levantando y dejando a la vista su trasero y el tanga morado que vestía. Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera antes de hacer lo propio con la minifalda que quedó sobre su pie derecho. Levantando dicho pie, hasta dejar la pierna pegada contra su cuerpo, cogió la prenda con la mano dejándola caer sobre su top.

Ni Trunks, ni Usopp eran capaces de pronunciar una sola palabra. Tanto por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando como si por hablar pudieran romper aquella magia que se estaba desplegando ante ellos.

Ranfan caminó, con sensuales movimientos de sus caderas, hacia los dos muchachos que no se movían ni un pelo. Ante ellos empezó a contonearse, tanto de frente como dándoles la espalda mostrando sus buenos atributos, pechos y trasero. Con un giro se sentó en el regazo de un helado, pero totalmente ardiente, Usopp para poder tumbarse antes dejar su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Trunks.

Su cuerpo se movía como las ondas del mar mientras alzaba una pierna para acariciarle la mejilla a Usopp, al tiempo que acariciaba la de Trunks con una mano.

En estos momentos se abrió una puerta dejando pasar a Vegeta que se quedó, por un instante, sin palabras ante lo que, por desgracia, le estaban mostrando sus ojos.

-¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!?!

**Fin del Flashback**

Ranfan no tenía ninguna duda de que aquel tipo que había aparecido, y que había logrado aterrar a Usopp y Trunks, debía ser el senchou de estos kaizoku; lo que quería decir que era quien iba a ser su jefe y senchou.

_A esto es a lo que yo llamo un boss, las horas extras si serán un placer_.

La muchacha se levantó del regazo de los, ahora mudos, Usopp y Trunks y, para sorpresa, y desgracia, de todos los presentes, se dirigió hacia Vegeta con el mismo caminar que había mostrado anteriormente a los dos kaizoku.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que veía su ojo. Realmente los humanos podían llegar a ser de lo más baka para no saber cuando se encontraban en un peligro mortal para sus frágiles vidas. Aunque lo que más le estaba molestando no era la muchacha en si misma sino el que Usopp y Trunks pudieran haber pensado que alguien como ella pudiera llegar a poder ser la sustituta de Robin.

_Si lo único que tienen en común es en la ropa interior…_

No es que Vegeta se fijara en la ropa interior de Robin sino que ella no había sido muy pudorosa cuando le había pedido que justificara ciertos gastos, y pérdida de tiempo, por supuesto usado para la compra de la lencería, y le enseñó las prendas que había comprado. Incluso le preguntó si era que quería comprobar cómo le quedaban. Esto dio como resultado una espantada de Vegeta maldiciendo a todo el mundo mientras Robin el dedicaba una triunfal sonrisa.

_Espero que tenga las peores vacaciones de la historia para que aprenda una lección valiosa sobre qué es prioritario en este Mundo_.

-Así que tú serás mi boss, cutie-. Le dijo con melosa y ansiosa voz, ante las miradas aterradas de Usopp y Trunks, mientras le acariciaba el cuello hacia la barbilla.-Si quieres podemos empezar ahora mismo, boss.

La mirada de Vegeta lo decía todo y no había necesidad para que gastase palabras en responder a semejante proposición. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera a dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Con un golpe de ki arrojó a Ranfan contra la pared que había detrás de ella dejándola inconsciente a causa del golpe. Deslizándose hacia el suelo, juntándosele las rodillas, mientras se le separaban los pies, terminó con la frente en el suelo y el culo levantado.

-Volveré a repetirlo por si no me habíais oído la primera vez-. La voz de Vegeta mortalmente tranquila se dirigía a sus dos subordinados.-¡¿Qué… Significa… Esto?!-. Pero no les dejó responder.-¡¿Qué diablos entendéis vosotros cuando se os pide que busquéis una ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado?!

Lo más lógico sería quedarse en silencio y dejar que el temporal pasase de largo. Pero si fueran normales no estarían en esta situación en primer lugar.

-Fue Usopp quien se encargó del anuncio-. Acusó Trunks señalando a su nakama mientras se apartaba varios pasos de su lado.

-¡¡AAHH!!-. Usopp no podía creerse lo que había hecho Trunks.-¡¡Hangyakunin!! ¿Qué clase de traidor eres?-. Pero la atención de Usopp pasó de su nakama a la de Vegeta que lo estaba asesinando con su único ojo. No quería pensar en lo que sería estar bajo la mirada de dos de aquellos ojos.-Yo no he hecho nada malo, Vegeta-sama. Las especificaciones eran la que nos había pedido y así lo hizo constar en el anuncio. Un momento que ahora mismo lo busco.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia la sala de donde sentía cierta acumulación de ki. Cuando abrió la puerta fue una suerte que no le apetecía gastar saliva, porque no quería decir que era lo que aquella imagen lo estaba enfadando.

En la sala había unas treinta muchachas y todas vestían de manera parecida, muy explícitas mostrando las curvas de sus cuerpos, generosos en cada una de ellas. Podía sentir un aura asesino contribuyendo al dicho que una onna resulta muy peligrosa, principalmente para otras onna.

-Oi, guapo-. Le dijo una de ellas que se dio cuenta de su presencia.-¿Sabes cuanto más van a tardar en echar fuera a la baka que fue primero?

-No es de muy buena educación perder el tiempo con alguien como ella y dejar a unas señoritas como nosotras aquí esperando.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos mientras tanto, cariño?

Un arco eléctrico pasó por las manos de Vegeta logrando que todas las onna se callasen al momento. No sabía que lo había detenido para no fulminarlas a todas allí mismo. Tal vez el jaleo que tendrían para limpiar la habitación, aunque podría haber sido un buen castigo para los dos culpables de toda esta situación.

Vegeta cerró la puerta de golpe y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde seguían Usopp y Trunks. No tardó nada en hablar.

-Arrojen a esa por la borda y deshaceros de las demás… acabaréis antes si las arrojáis a todas a un tiempo-. Dijo Vegeta.

Lo malo era que sabían que estaba hablando en serio así que procurarían darse prisa y usar algún vehículo cuanto antes.

-Este es el anuncio que puse para buscar a la sustituta de Robin, Vegeta-sama-. Usopp empezó a leer el anuncio.-"Se busca onna atrevida, inteligente y en muy buena forma física para ser la ayudante personal del más fuerte y peligroso kaizoku. Debe estar dispuesta a realizar las tareas que su jefe le diga sin oponer ningún tipo de disculpa teniendo que estar disponible las 24 horas del día desde el instante en que tome posesión del cargo. Buena presencia física y tener una gran variedad de habilidades tanto físicas como intelectuales para la realización de los deseos de su jefe."

Ciertamente aquí no había nada que justificase la presencia de todas aquellas onna con cierto tipo de idea sobre este trabajo en sus cabezas, ¿verdad?

-¡¡Libraros de todas ahora mismo y buscarme lo que estoy pidiendo!!

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Vegeta se alejaba y hasta que no abandonó la zona no se atrevieron a decir palabra.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-. Preguntó Trunks mientras caminaba hacia Ranfan junto a un nerviosísimo Usopp.

-Bueno, ya sabemos por qué Robin no nos dijo nada de a donde se iba-. Le comentó Usopp.-Sabía los problemas que íbamos a tener y no quería que le fastidiáramos las vacaciones con llamadas.

Si no fuera porque acabarían muertos, saldrían ahora mismo sin rumbo conocido en sus propias vacaciones. Salvo por el detalle que Vegeta si iría tras ellos y no les gustaría lo que les pasaría una vez los hubiera cazado.

-Por lo menos espero que las esté disfrutando.

__________

"Balneario Ukkari"

Ciertamente el balneario era tan grandioso como decían. Robin se encontraba más ocupada admirando el trabajo realizado, los detalles en la decoración, que propiamente disfrutando del propio balneario. Y, si ella se encontraba distraída por la belleza del lugar, las demás onna y chicas que allí se encontraban estaban distraídas por ella; aunque no se sabría decir por el hecho de sorprenderse por sus cuernos o por los brazos extra que le estaban lavando la espalda a Robin.

Seguramente se trataba de los brazos porque unos simples cuernos no atraían la atención de nadie en este Mundo. Resulta muy común ver hombres y mujeres de todo tipo con muchos detalles personales muy curiosos pero, a pesar de ello, una simple onna o un simple hombre puede llegar a captar la atención de alguien por completo.

-Este lugar está muy mal construido-. Se quejaba de mala gana por el largo camino que tuvo que tomar para llegar hasta los baños.-¿A quién se le ocurre poner los baños tan lejos de los vestuarios?-. No pudo evitar una mueca al recordar lo que tardó en encontrar los vestuarios.

Con total tranquilidad se dirigió hacia un sito desocupado donde poder lavarse. Su atención se encontraba tan cerrada sobre lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar que no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Su aparición había sido tan por sorpresa, y totalmente inesperada porque a nadie se le ocurriría que algo semejante pudiera llegar a pasar, pues la seguridad debía estar para que estas situaciones no pudieran llegar a darse.

El grito fue la unión de muchos pero que parecían haberse dado al tiempo como si ya hubieran ensayado esta parte. Su reacción fue inmediata. Su mano se dirigió en busca de sus katana dispuesto a encarar lo que fuera que hubiera causado el grito de aquellas… ¿onna?

_¿Cómo que onna? ¿Y dónde están mis katana?_

Su mirada primero fue a su cintura en donde, ahora, sólo tenía sujeta una toalla. Sus katana se habían quedado bien guardadas en su taquilla junto al resto de sus pertenencias. Acto seguido trató de buscar el causante de todo aquel alboroto pero, por raro que pudiera parecer, solamente podía ver a un montón de muchachas viendo en su dirección con muy mala cara.

_Aquí hay algo que no va bien_.

A eso se le debe llamar una revelación.

-¡¡¡Un hombre!!!-. Gritaron varias chicas cubriéndose con toallas.

-¡¿¡Qué haces aquí, pervertido!?!

-¡¡Eres un maldito mirón!!

Los gritos de todas aquellas mujeres empezaban a molestarle bastante a Zoro más irritado por su presencia que por lo que le estaban diciendo.

-¡¡URUSEI!!-. La fuerte voz de Zoro logró silenciar a todas las muchachas. No era su intención pero sus ojos trataban de buscar un sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.-¡¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo todas aquí?!

Aquella pregunta las mantuvo en un profundo silencio hasta que la burbuja explotó con un fuerte grito en común.

-¡¡¡ESTA ES LA ZONA PARA LAS MUJERES!!!

Podía verse por la cara de sorpresa que Zoro no se lo esperaba.

-¡¿Nani?!-. Ciertamente sólo veía a chicas pero, tal vez, podían haberse equivocado todas de lugar.-¿No os habréis equivocado todas vosotras?

Fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar una risa, muy conocida, a su espalda.

-¡¡¡TÚ ERES QUIÉN SE EQUIVOCÓ!!!

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse a Robin, una Robin que con su mano alzada cubría su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, pero suficiente para cubrir las partes más íntimas de su anatomía. Esta situación sería mucho más agradable sino estuvieran rodeados por decenas y decenas de otras chicas desnudas.

La mirada de Zoro solamente se encontraba centrada en Robin. En sus chispeantes ojos que disfrutaban de esta situación.

-Yo diría que esto podría explicarse muy fácilmente, kenshi-san-. El tono de voz de Robin dejaba claro que buscaba una respuesta en concreto y Zoro sabía de cual se trataba.

Para las demás chicas la respuesta estaba muy clara.

-¡Es un pervertido!

-¡¡Un mirón asqueroso!!

-¡¡¡Enemigo de las mujeres!!!

Robin sólo le sonreía esperando por su respuesta logrando irritar a Zoro que sabía que la verdad era lo único que tenía para librarse de tanta onna cabreada con él. Tampoco es que le importase mucho pero siempre es mejor prevenir pues luego podría tener problemas mayores.

-¡Urusei!-. Zoro no tenía porque soportar tantos gritos.-Siempre tan escandalosas-. La mirada de Zoro se encontraba fija con la de Robin.-Quieres que lo diga, ¿verdad? Pues vale-, cedió Zoro para poder salir de aquí.-¡¡Me perdí!! ¿Contenta?

Pero por la sonrisa de Robin no hacía falta ni preguntárselo.

-Deberías pedirle a alguien que te indicase el camino, kenshi-san-. Le dijo divertida Robin.-O que alguien te llevara, cogidito de la mano, hasta los baños… de hombres.

-Tch, la culpa es de este lugar-. Se defendió Zoro.-No sé que interés le puedes ver si está tan mal construido.

El resto de muchachas se encontraban entre confusas y algo molestas, porque, a pesar de que no les gustaba que un hombre se paseara por la zona de las mujeres, aunque estuviera de tan buen de ver, Zoro no había prestado ninguna atención a ninguna de ellas, teniendo ojos sólo para Robin.

-¡¿Esa es su excusa?!-. Dijo una chica.-¿Qué se perdió?

-Eso es una mentira. Aquí es imposible perderse con los signos y líneas de dirección de colores que hay por el balneario-. Aseguró otra muchacha.

-¡¿Colores?!-. Zoro no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando.

Robin se acercó a Zoro, tanto que la mano que sujetaba su toalla quedó atrapada entre sus cuerpos, mientras ella sonreía maliciosamente.

-Así es, kenshi-san-. Robin alzó su otra mano y la pasó por el cabello de Zoro.-Hay unos carteles por todo el recinto explicando el significado de las líneas de colores que te llevan a donde quieras ir sin ningún tipo de dificultad salvo seguirlas-. Robin deshizo la coleta que llevaba tan característica de samurai dejando caer su cabello.-Así está mejor, kenshi-san-. Le dijo mientras sus dedos paseaban por su cabello.

-Pues deberían avisarlo en la entrada-. Se quejó Zoro sintiendo como Robin se separaba de su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡Y LO HACEN!!!!-. Le gritaron todas las muchachas.

Robin retrocedió unos pasos mientras enrollaba el pequeño cordel que le quitó a Zoro en su dedo corazón.

-Hay un gran cartel en la entrada, kenshi-san-. Le dijo dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su zona para continuar lavándose.-No tiene pérdida-. Zoro tensó la mandíbula ante este comentario.-Ah, por cierto, ¿no te importaría si nos encontrásemos dentro de 2 horas?

Esto le sacó un gruñido a Zoro que se volvió hacia la salida. Ni siquiera el ver la espalda de Robin totalmente expuesta, con el resto de su cuerpo, era suficiente para lograr que siguiera allí de pie escuchando como le provocaba con sus palabras.

-… maldita onna… marisabidilla… un día de estos… un día de estos yo…

Todas las muchachas veían como Zoro se alejaba de Robin pero…

-¡¡POR AHÍ NO SE SALE!!

Aquel grito detuvo a Zoro que vio como se estaba dirigiendo hacia un extremo de los baños, en dirección hacia un extremo de las aguas termales. Al volverse para tratar de encontrar la salida vio como las muchachas, ya seguras de que Zoro se perdería sin ningún tipo de ayuda, y sabiendo el motivo, habían formado un pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la salida.

_Esto es lo que me faltaba_.

Poniendo su rostro más peligroso, que advertía de que no estaba para bromas, Zoro caminó por aquel pasillo de onna con la vista clavada al frente, aunque seguía viendo aquellos ojos azules divirtiéndose a su costa. De esta manera evitó fijarse en las miradas que cada muchacha le estaba lanzando pues, una vez superada la impresión de su repentina aparición, no pudieron evitar sentirse, tanto contentas por su presencia como molestas por su falta total de atención sobre cualquiera de ellas, atraídas por alguien como Zoro.

Cuando, finalmente, abandonó los baños femeninos, todas las muchachas rodearon a una tranquila, y despreocupada, Robin que se estaba echando unos cubos de agua por encima para quitarse el jabón. No necesitó ver por el espejo o usar su poder para darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada por una inmensa marea de chicas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotras?

Pero eso no le impedía seguir con sus quehaceres pues se puso en pie encaminándose hacia la zona en donde se encontraban las aguas termales.

-Queríamos saber si ese chico es… ¿es tu novio o algo así?

La verdad era que habían sido algo así hacía un tiempo pero ahora ya no lo eran. Esta situación actual había sido una buena sorpresa para ambos. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a dejarle al descubierto ante tantas chicas que lo habían estado devorando con la mirada apenas de haberlo visto por primera vez.

-Estamos saliendo-. Dijo únicamente mientras se introducía en las cálidas aguas.-Hmmmm… muy agradable.

La sonrisa de Robin no era a causa de los gestos de reproche por parte de bastantes de aquellas chicas sino que ya la tenía de antes. Pero eso no quería decir que, en su interior, si estuviera sonriendo por haber dejado claro que Zoro no se tocaba.

_Mirar si porque no soy tan mala y es imposible no ver a kenshi-san_.

Y a veces mucho más fácil de lo que debería ser costumbre.

-¡¡Kuso!!-. Todas las chicas se volvieron hacia el origen de aquella voz.-¡¡Esto no puede ser verdad!!-. Zoro se encontraba en la entrada.-Si he seguido ese maldito color como decía el cartel.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo se encontró con todas las chicas que había en los baños corriendo en su dirección, por suerte, o no, con toallas cubriéndose, aunque alguna que otra llegaba a dejar ver de más durante la carrera.

Zoro trató de buscar a Robin para que le echara una mano, o cientos de ellas, pero, cuando la localizó, se la encontró en el interior de las aguas termales dejando ver, únicamente, su rostro calmado, sus hombros húmedos y parte de sus pechos. Todo mientras se la veía claramente mirando, con gran diversión, las extrañas peripecias a las que parecía estar abocado Zoro.

_Claro, la onna está de vacaciones… y a mí que me parta un rayo… o me arrollen unas locas_.

Girándose salió de allí corriendo sin importar la dirección que pudiera tomar pues cualquier lugar era mejor que del que se estaba alejando. Por lo menos era lo que pensaba hasta que se encontró fuera del balneario con, solamente, una toalla cubriéndole.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Maldita onna!!_

__________

En algún rincón 

Ese era el lugar menos indicado para estar en la situación en la que se encontraba pues sería uno de los primeros lugares en donde buscarían pero, a pesar de ello, sabía que conocía mucho mejor ese país que cualquiera de sus perseguidores por lo que estaría a salvo.

Debía descubrir lo que había sucedido pero no podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Lo malo era que no tenía ni idea en donde podrían encontrarse sus nakama y por eso vino hasta aquí, esperando que el tiempo hubiera puesto en su lugar a su itoko.

_Y, aunque no sea así, ¿qué otra salida te queda?_

__________

______________________________

Bueno, un poco de tranquilidad, más o menos, para que esto no se sepa muy bien como se irá desarrollando. La verdad es que hasta que logre juntar a unos cuantos personajes no sabré muy bien el camino a seguir.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Hangyakunin**: Traidor.

**Itoko**: Prima.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por las **REVIEWS** recibidas por parte de:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

**Lady Hilda**.

Muchas gracias por leer y ver si os animáis a escribir algo… y a dejar alguna **REVIEW** también hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Cross Epoch**

**Yo soy, tú eres… ¿quienes sois?**

Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa

Las investigaciones no revelaron nada de lo sucedido salvo lo que era de conocimiento público, y por parte de todos los encargados de la investigación. El nombre del principal sospechoso, sospechosa en este caso: Nefertari Vivi.

¿Por qué no se hizo público lo que había sido sustraído por el ladrón? Muchos hablaban del típico ocultamiento por parte de las altas esferas pero la verdad era mucho más sencilla y natural. No lo habían hecho porque desconocían lo que se había robado. Por supuesto que se buscaba a Vivi por robo ya que, a nadie, le resultaba lógico el que hubiera entrado y las alarmas se hubieran activado sin que ella no hubiera robado algo.

La verdad era que, cuando se enteraron de la noticia del robo, iban a una misión mucho más simple, y agradable a la vista, acerca de una especie de pelea entre dos chicas en el tren Kuri-Choppa pero, a pesar de las buenas imágenes que una pelea de este tipo le pudiera llegar a ofrecer la oportunidad de acercarse a las chicas, no podía hacer oídos sordos del caso del robo, o supuesto robo, porque sabía que la sospechosa no podía ser culpable.

_Vivi no sería capaz de realizar un acto tan indigno como el que se le atribuye_.

Por supuesto que el tener que investigar no era del agrado de su compañero y, por ello mismo, le volvía a insistir con que se tomara el retiro de una vez que ya le había pasado su momento hacía años. Pero la respuesta siempre era la misma.

'_Esta estrella me puede abrir todas las puertas que quiera_.'

Y conociéndole tan bien como lo hacía, sabía muy bien que tipo de puertas le gustaba que su estrella le abriera.

Por lo menos, una parte buena de esta investigación fue que, a diferencia de la primera impresión que había sospechado, bastantes de las trabajadoras del Museo, tanto como las Doctoras, no eran los callos que puso a los nombres de su lista. En su opinión muchas de ellas podían realizar un almanaque de desnudos para animar los meses del año y él les compraría todas las tiradas que hicieran.

Lo malo era que, a pesar de sus protestas, no se le permitió interrogar a todas las muchachas de buen ver sino a las que tuvieran relación con el robo. Al resto les tomó la declaración unos cuantos, afortunados según su opinión, agentes. Pero muy pocas chicas estaban relacionadas con el robo y, quienes si lo estaban, eran varios hombres. Lo que, en su opinión, iba a ralentizar la investigación pues o pasaría de ellos o ignoraría lo que pudieran llegar a decirle si pudiera sentir a alguna muchacha por los alrededores.

-Oi, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a poder encontrar al ladrón o, incluso, lo que robó si no podemos acceder a la cámara dónde se produjo el robo?-. Le preguntó Sanji mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo.-No es muy normal y me hace preguntar si realmente quieren resolver este robo. Tal vez hayan sido ustedes mismos quienes han montado esta situación por algún motivo y…-, Sanji acercó su rostro al del técnico.-… están tratando de cargarle el muerto a mi querida Vivi-chan-. La mirada de Sanji se oscureció mientras empezó a zarandear al técnico.-¡¡Cómo os atrevéis a culpar a Vivi-chwan kuso desgraciados!! Una dulce muchacha como ella es incapaz de hac…

-Principalmente porque no se puede entrar fumando-. Sanji le lanzó una mirada que dejó frío al técnico.-¡¡Espere, espere!!-. El muchacho, un contratado temporal, estaba asustado y pensaba, no muy mal desencaminado, que se lo iba a cargar.-¡¡Qué yo no tengo nada que ver!! ¡A mí me contrataron esta mañana!

Aquello si que le causó sorpresa a Sanji. ¿Una nueva contratación después de un robo? ¿Eso era algo normal? Y, lo primero ante todo.

-¿Por qué te contrataron a ti en vez de alguna pretty lady?-. Exigió saber Sanji.-Así podría estar tomando algo con ella mientras la entrevistara y nos haríamos amigos al momento; luego la invitaría a cenar y allí la chispa de nuestro amor se encendería hasta que nos abrasaríamos en una noche de pasión.

El muchacho, arrojado al suelo, observaba como Sanji se estaba haciendo su propia película sobre una situación que no se había dado, ni se daría.

-Oi, ¿a quién has sustituido?-. Le preguntó todo serio Sanji logrando que el muchacho volviera a recuperar la compostura, y la verticalidad.-Como hayas sustituido a una muchacha entonces tú y yo no nos vamos a llevar nada bien, te lo aseguro.

Por la palidez que empezó a mostrar el chico estaba claro a quien había sustituido y, por eso mismo, parecía que le hubiera dado un repentino ataque de laringitis que le impediría hablar hasta que Sanji hubiera abandonado el lugar.

-¡¡Maldito kisama!!-. El muchacho salió corriendo al ver el enfado que estaba cogiendo Sanji.-¿¿Cómo te atreves a sustituir a una kawaii pretty girl??

Afortunadamente el chico parecía ser muy bueno corriendo.

-¡¡AAAHHHHH!!-. Y, aprovechando que no iba a permitir encontrarse nuevamente con Sanji, le gritó algo que sabía empeoraría su situación.-¡¡NO SE PUEDE FUMAR EN LA SALA DEL ROBO!!

Aquello fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Sanji pero, justo cuando se disponía a perseguirle, la voz de su compañero le detuvo.

-¡Maldita sea! Este lugar es muy sospechoso, estoy seguro de que ocultan algo-. Le dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba Sanji que prestó atención al escuchar aquello.-¡¡No dejan de interferir en la investigación!!

-¡¿Nani?!-. Aquello si que era sospechoso, y muy grave.-Explícate, jiji.

-Pues que no me dejaron entrar en una habitación-. Protestó enfadado tirando al suelo su estrella.-¡¡Esta estrella debería ser capaz de abrirme todas las puertas!!

-Realmente es muy sospechoso que no hagan más que dificultar la investigación-. Murmuró mientras le recogía la estrella.-A mí me pusieron muchas pegas para poder entrar en la sala del presunto robo.

-Pues a mí no me han dejado entrar en el vestuario femenino.

-¡¡Bakayarou!!-. Sanji le lanzó la estrella clavándosela en la cabeza.-¿Por qué iban a dejar entrar a un kuso-jiji como tú?

Roshi se encaró con Sanji.

-Es mi deber cono agente de la ley poder investigar en donde quiera.

-Kuso. Si alguien tuviera que investigar en el vestuario femenino sería yo que soy joven y apuesto y no una vieja pasa arrugada como tú, temee.

Aunque, a primera vista parecían encontrarse totalmente enfrascados en una pelea sólo fue el que se acercara por el otro lado de una puerta cercana para que ambos percibieran el aroma de una chica.

_Muy bien, mientras busca lo que necesitamos en sus bases de datos yo estaré por aquí para ver si encuentro alguna prueba física de la presencia del ladrón. Aunque me sorprende que con toda la seguridad que he visto por los pasillos alguien haya podido lograr robar algo aquí_-. Abriendo la puerta salió al pasillo.-_Claro que yo también lo habría logrado pero tengo la sospecha de lo que robaron no fue algo muy grande. Tal vez del tamañ…_

-¡¡Bulma-chwaaaannn!!

Aquella voz detuvo a Bulma como si hubiera sido congelada. Y lo que vio ante ella no hizo más que confirmar sus peores temores. No sólo era Sanji sino también se encontraba Roshi. Y ella presente en el escenario de un robo.

_Lo que me faltaba_.

Bulma no tardó en encontrarse acorralada por los dos agentes, aunque la investigación que estaban realizando era lo último que tenían en la cabeza en estos instantes.

-Ohohoho… creo que equivocan de persona-. Lo mejor era largarse cuanto antes pero, cada vez que se giraba, siempre tenía a uno de ellos delante de ella. Y no le gustaba la manera en que Roshi le miraba para sus pechos. _Y una mierda, hentai. Ni en tus sueños te acercarás a ellas_.-Tengo un rostro muy… muy… muy co-común-, nunca una mentira le costó tanto.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, Bulma-chwan-. Siguió Sanji ignorando sus palabras… o no tanto.-Sigues teniendo ese aroma tan embriagador.

-Oi, Bulma-. Le llamó la atención Roshi mientras realizaba un gesto con las manos que provocaba pesadillas en la muchacha.-¿Podrías hacerme un puf-?

-¡¡Urusei hentai-jiji!!-. Le gritó Bulma pisándole la cara.-¡¡Asqueroso viejo!! No te atrevas a acercarte a mí con tus libidin…

-Exacto, kuso-jiji-. Le interrumpió Sanji abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.-Deja tus pervertidas manos lejos de Bulma-chwa-¡¡AAHH!!

Bulma le dio un codazo para quitárselo de encima.

-Aplícate el cuento tú también.

Bulma se dispuso a salir corriendo, por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido pues era el camino que conocía pero, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y chocó con la persona que salía por allí. Cayó al suelo con dicha persona encima de ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro harto conocido.

-Hi, Bulma-nee-chan-. Le saludó Nami.-Me parece a mí que te gusta demasiado tenerme encima tuya-. Dijo burlonamente Nami sintiendo como sus cuerpo se encontraban rozándose con cada movimiento que hacían.

No tardó mucho en experimentar un escalofrío de puro terror al escuchar aquella voz que poblaba sus más espantosas pesadillas.

-¡¡Oooohhhh!! ¡¡Qué se besen!! ¡¡Qué se besen!!

Nami volvió la cabeza y se encontró, a un par de metros, tanto a Roshi como a Sanji arrodillados en el suelo observando el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!

Al momento se quitó de encima de Bulma, poniendo a ambas en pie, y escondiéndose detrás de la peliazul.

-… podías haberme avisado…-, le susurró Nami.

-… podías haber estado más atenta…-, se la devolvió Bulma.

-… yo estaba ocupada buscando el listado de objetos en la sala mientras trataba de evitar que un par de hentai me metieran mano…-, se quejó Nami con razón.-… para que luego digan de los informáticos.

-¿… siguen con vida……?-, pero Nami no le respondía.-… joder, espero que no les hayas cortado las manos.

Nami se guardó lo ocurrido para si misma y para los implicados que, de seguro, que no volverían a acosar a ninguna chica durante lo que les resta de vida.

Viendo que el espectáculo no tenía visos de continuar se pusieron en pie y, con un gran esfuerzo, Sanji volvió a la causa que le había llevado aquí. Un robo. Y, ante él, se encontraban dos de las ladronas más famosas.

¿Coincidencia?

_Las coincidencias no existen. Está muy claro lo que está pasando aquí_.

-¡¡Mis dos angelitos han venido a verme!!-. Anunció todo contento Sanji.

Bulma y Nami vieron para Sanji que seguía igual que siempre antes de que Roshi le golpeara y empezaran a discutir por quién de los dos habían venido ellas.

-Kami los crea…-, empezó a decir Bulma.

-… y los hentai se juntan-. Terminó la frase Nami.

-¿Por qué iban a venir a ver una momia? Para eso ya están las del museo, jiji. Vuélvete a tu sarcófago.

-A las chicas les gusta un hombre experimentado y no un crío que únicamente ve la mitad de las cosas.

Nami le dio un ligero toque a Bulma para que se moviera y tratasen de escapar ahora que se encontraban en una absurda discusión. Por supuesto que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo pero, sólo fue darles la espalda a aquellos dos, para que escucharan lo que no querían haber tenido que escuchar.

-¿Qué sabéis acerca del robo, Bulma-chwan, Nami-swan?

Girándose se encontraron a Sanji viendo para ellas muy serio mientras Roshi se encontraba en el suelo bajo un pie del rubio.

Y ahora qué era lo que iban a hacer. Eran ladronas perseguidas por la ley y presentes en el escenario de un robo. No importaba que fuera lo que pudieran decir para justificar su presencia porque las detendrían al instante. Además de que entre ellas tenían el equivalente, en extensión, del diccionario universal para sus expedientes policiales.

-¿Robo?-. La vocecita de Nami sonaba toda inocente y pura.-Nosotras no sabemos nada de ningún robo, ¿verdad, Bulma-nee-chan?

-Oh, no. Nosotras no sabemos nada de ningún robo-. Le contestó con una voz igual de inocente como la de Nami. Sus ojos, grandes y cristalinos, brillaban inocentes.-Es que nos perdimos de camino a… la… piscina y entramos a preguntar pero-, ahora Bulma puso cara triste.-este sitio es muy grande y nos hemos perdido.

Nami abrazó a Bulma para consolarla.

-Tranquila, Bulma-nee-chan-. Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-Encontraremos la piscina y podremos estrenar nuestros diminutos bikinis.

Aquello fue suficiente para que en la cabeza de aquellos dos se esfumara cualquier sospecha sobre la presencia de Nami y Bulma. Vamos, incluso de su propia presencia en el Museo.

-No os preocupéis, pretty ladies-. Sanji se plantó ante ellas ofreciéndoles una leve inclinación.-Vuestro príncipe está a vuestra disposición. Yo os llevaré a la piscina para que podáis poneros vuestros diminutos bikinis.

_¡¡BAKAYAROU!!_

__________

En el Balneario Ukkari

Zoro se encontraba bastante relajado sumergido en aquellas aguas termales al dejar que todas las preocupaciones que pudiera tener se alejasen de él con una facilidad asombrosa. Ni siquiera la equivocación de sector, acabando en el femenino, le resultaba, en estos momentos, molesto o preocupante. Ciertamente debería darle, en la salida, la razón a Robin por haber venido aquí.

Aunque, por otro caso.

-¿Sigues ahí, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó por quinta vez la voz de Robin desde el otro lado del alto muro que separaba los sectores masculinos y femeninos.

Y, por quinta vez, su tranquilidad se evaporó al escuchar aquella tediosa pregunta que sólo se la hacía para provocarle. Lográndolo a la tercera vez.

-¡¡URUSEI, ONNA!!-. El color de su rostro no se debía al agua caliente.-¡¡DEJA DE HABLARME!!

No necesitaba tener que verla para saber que Robin se encontraba al borde de su aguante antes de que se pusiera a reírse a su costa. Seguro que en estos momentos tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa provocadora y maliciosa.

-Muy bien, kenshi-san. Pero ten cuidado y no te pierdas en los baños.

Aquello era el colmo.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a perder aquí?!-. Preguntó Zoro, por supuesto que, retóricamente. Aunque Robin decidió que se trataba de una pregunta normal así que decidió ofrecerle una respuesta.

-Pues queriendo volver hacia donde est…

-**¡¡¡URUSEIIII!!!**

__________

Y, una vez más, en cierta nave kaizoku

La verdad era que no resultaba ser muy sencillo el deshacerse, bueno, el hacer que se fueran un montón de hermosas chicas, y aunque eso estaría bien que así fuera, la orden dada por Vegeta no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de equivocación o tomadura de pelo pues tu vida, a estas alturas era lo que te estabas jugando.

Por supuesto que sólo fue necesario pasar de las palabras a los hechos para lograr una auténtica desbandada de onna en tacones y minifaldas, con un bamboleo hipnotizador por parte de sus pechos al correr. Como se dijo una auténtica pena pero, por suerte, había podido grabar aquella sexy huída con las cámaras de seguridad. Seguro que se convertirá en un video muy visitado en la Red.

Claro que, los hechos, no fue la fuerza bruta, por lo menos no en directo, sino un video de algunos de los momentos en que Vegeta perdía la calma y se veía a lo que iban a tener que soportar de querer el puesto de ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado.

Para sorpresa de Usopp y Trunks hubo un par, más una, que se quedó. Un par de onna no un par de… bueno, pues eso, que quedaron tres candidatas al puesto. Y, por lo que se podía ver, y se podía ver bastante, a simple vista, se notaba que eran dos onna de muy estricta personalidad y actitud. Por lo menos en lo que es a vestuario. La tercera, en cambio, parecía muy tranquila y predispuesta a acometer lo que se le pudiera ordenar. En fin, que de ser elegida cualquiera de esas dos pues que tanto Usopp como Trunks, principalmente Usopp, iban a tener que dejarse de bromas y trabajar muy en serio.

-Ejem, bueno-, Usopp se aclaraba la garganta mientras se dirigía a las tres candidatas.-supongo que les quedó totalmente claro qué es lo que se esperará, realmente, de la que consiga el puesto, ¿verdad?

-Si, señor-. Respondieron las dos onna al tiempo dejando perplejos a los dos muchachos que intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Si, eso creo-. Respondió la tercera muchacha.

_Parece ser que, al final, si vamos a encontrar a una buena sustituta que cumpla las exigencias de Vegeta. ¡Y me han llamado __**señor**__! Huhuhu…_

Ahora, lo malo, era decidirse por una de ellas pues ambas daban el tipo. Era una lástima que la tercera fuera algo tímida y retraída porque también podía haber sido una buena candidata. Debían encontrar una manera para conseguir dar con la elección correcta y para saber como hacer para elegirla.

_Por sus caras está claro que no se les podrá hacer ningún tipo de broma, a diferencia de todas las que se fueron, salvo a la de cabello azul que parecía más receptiva a ese tipo de situaciones. Con esas si que podíamos haber buscado algún método bastante interesante, visualmente, para hacer la elección pero, con estas dos, tengo la impresión que acabaría siendo arrojado de la nave_.

-Está bien, antes de comenzar la selección digan su nombre para que quede constancia-. Les pidió Trunks.

-Califa.

-Domino.

-Lunch.

__________

______________________________

Y aquí sigue apareciendo gente y más gente pero aún no tenemos idea de lo que está sucediendo en esta historia. Si, puedo entender la frustración por ello pero, bueno, la culpa no es mía, son ellos que hacen lo que les viene en gana y me dejan la tarea de escribirlo. Habrá que pedirles que se muevan un poquito pero, a lo mejor, eso resulta peor… no sé cómo pero conociéndome lo intuyo.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kisama**: Bastardo. (Tú, de manera muy vulgar)

**Jiji**: Viejo.

**Temee**: Bastardo. (Tú, de manera muy vulgar)

Desde aquí, desde dónde sino, dar las gracias por las **REVIEWS** recibidas de parte de:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Agradecimientos por vuestras palabras. Y, al resto de los lectores, animaros a dejar alguna palabra que otra para expresar vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias por pasaros por este fic.

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Cross Epoch**

**Repentinos encuentros.**

En el Balneario Ukkari

No había necesidad de decir que Robin había tenido una buena idea viniendo al balneario, y no había necesidad porque Zoro no tenía ganas de decírselo para que ella pudiera ganarse ciertos puntos que, vete tú a saber, cómo pudiera querer cobrárselos. Con ella no se podía dar nada por descontado.

Tampoco había que decirle que se había perdido, una vez más, en busca de los vestuarios aunque, afortunadamente para él, desgraciadamente para las chicas, no había acabado en el vestuario femenino. Aún no se le había borrado las confusas actitudes de las chicas antes en los baños. Primero quejándose por su presencia y luego… desterrando las quejas en lo más fondo de ellas.

Zoro decidió, por su propia decisión y sin que la presencia de Robin tuviera nada que ver en dicha decisión, ir sin camisa, con el torso descubierto, ya que consideraba suficiente el llevar su capa con la que podía cubrirse si hubiera necesidad.

Mientras se encontraba en los baños no pudo evitar recordar algunas de las palabras que le había dicho Baba durante su predicción. Estaba claro que en su camino iba a cruzarse el azul y, Zoro, no podía evitar pensar en los brillantes ojos azules de Robin. No debería haber sido una sorpresa el que se la terminase por encontrar aunque, si lo era, el encontrársela a solas cuando lo habitual era que estuvieran con varios de sus nakama alrededor. Molestándoles la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora el problema era qué harían al salir del balneario porque, la verdad, Zoro lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de encontrar a su perdido nakama mientras que Robin se encontraba de vacaciones. Ahora lo que le apetecía era continuar con ella y no estar buscando a alguien que se pierde al momento en que apartas la vista de él.

_Y ya es mayorcito para saber cuidarse solo_.

Tras estar dando demasiadas vueltas decidió, de manera sutil, ir tras un grupo que también se dirigía hacia la salida para, finalmente, lograr regresar a la calle. A pesar de que había creído que, una vez más, tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar la dirección correcta, esta vez fue Zoro el primero de los dos en salir. A Robin no se la veía por ningún lado.

_Me parece que me voy a divertir un poco cuando salga. Está bien que por una vez sea ella quien tard…_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, y buscando a Robin con la mirada, Zoro terminó por tropezar con una persona haciendo que cayera al suelo. Lo normal cuando alguien tropieza con un tipo de la constitución de Zoro mientras está en movimiento. Por el gritito que hizo estaba claro que se trataba de una chica… lo contrario habría hecho que Zoro se alejara en dirección contraria.

La muchacha iba cubierta por una capa, con capucha que impedía ver nada de su rostro, completamente cerrada. Al verla tirada, sentada de culo, en el suelo, Zoro pensó que al ver sido con él con quien había tropezado y, por tanto, quien la arrojó, indirectamente, al suelo, debería ayudarla a ponerse en pie y, por ello, le ofreció la mano para levantarla.

-Deberías ver por dónde caminas, onna-. La muchacha únicamente vio como aquella mano se le acercaba.-Espera que ya te teng…¡¡UUAAHH!!

De improvisto, y sin que tuviera una oportunidad para impedirlo, la muchacha le propinó una patada que acertó, de lleno y con fuerza, en su entrepierna. Zoro sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas y su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero se negaba a caer. Al contrario, su rostro, cubierto por gruesas gotas de sudor, fue adquiriendo una tonalidad oscura cuando su mirada se ensombreció.

-¡¡Maldita seas!!-. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, Zoro no cayó tras el golpe y parecía ser que sólo había servido para enfurecerlo.-¡Esta me la pagas!

Fue entonces, durante la mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, que llegó a reconocer la voz de Zoro y, lo poco que podía ver de su rostro enfurecido. Tal vez, precisamente, por ver su rostro enfurecido.

-¡¿Mr. Bushido?!

__________

En el Grove 13 del archipiélago Shaboady

Una figura encapuchada caminaba tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista de la gente que se encontraba por este Grove porque, por su propio bien, no debía de llamar la atención sobre su persona. Desgraciadamente, para ella, no todo el mundo se regía por esta situación.

Sobrevolando Shaboady se encontraba Goku que, más o menos como le ocurría la gran parte de su tiempo, estaba buscando un lugar en donde poder comer una extensa cantidad de meshi por un precio más que mínimo, aunque no fuera razonable para los del bar, restaurante o chiringuito en donde hubiera decidido pararse a comer. Lo que más le captaba su atención era el sonido de su propio estómago pero, haciendo oídos sordos, podía sentir la presencia de un ki conocido pero que, a pesar de ello, le resultaba algo difícil de localizar ya que no se podía decir que fuera muy poderoso.

_Aunque al conocerlo es más sencillo apartarlo de todos los que lo rodean en estos momentos. Sólo necesitaré unos segundos más para que…_-, deteniéndose en el aire empezó a escanear a todos los que se encontraban justo bajo él. No tardó mucho en localizar a la figura encapuchada que caminaba alejada de los caminos principales.-_ahí está pero… ¿por qué se comportará de una manera tan extraña? He, lo mejor será ir a preguntárselo_.

Dicho y hecho. Goku descendió a tierra, casi como si se dejase caer, para acabar justo delante de la figura encapuchada a la que, por supuesto, le dio un susto de muerte al aparecer, caído del cielo, ante ella sin ningún tipo de aviso o advertencia haciendo que cayese hacia atrás para terminar sentada en el suelo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no fue su aparición lo que más la asustó si no que fue el que dijera su nombre. Se suponía que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida y ahora alguien, caído del cielo, al que no podía verle el rostro, por culpa de la posición en la que se encontraba y que hacía que el sol quedara a su espalda cegándola, sabía quien era.

-¡¡Vivi!!

Y no sólo sabía su nombre si no que alargó su mano para cogerla, o levantarla del suelo a donde había ido a parar por su sorpresiva aparición, lo que, en estos momentos, significaba que la habían descubierto y, de no hacer algo para evitarlo, la encerrarían por culpa del robo en el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa. Es por ello que su reacción, su movimiento, fue innata y sin siquiera haberle dedicado un pensamiento. Desgraciadamente para Goku.

-¡¡Apártate de mí!!

Sus palabras vinieron acompañadas de un inesperado movimiento por parte de su pierna que, con mayor fuerza de la esperada viniendo de alguien como Vivi, conectó con la entrepierna de Goku haciéndole ver, en pleno y soleado día, las estrellas.

-¡¡UAAHH!!-. Ciertamente había recibido golpes peores pero no como este, por suerte para él. Doblándose a causa del golpe trató de poder hablarle a Vivi antes de que sucediera algo más. Algo, dolorosamente, más en su contra.-Espera, Vivi. Soy yo, Goku.

Bajo la capucha unos ojos se abrieron exageradamente al comprobar, cuando una nube cubrió el sol y eliminó la luminosidad que la cegaba, que, en verdad, se trataba de su nakama. Se llevó las manos para cubrirse la boca al no poder creerse lo que había hecho. Rápidamente se puso en pie y, agarrando a Goku por un brazo, se lo llevó a una zona menos concurrida pues, a causa de lo sucedido, mucho gente les estaba empezando a prestar demasiada atención.

-Gomennasai, Goku-. Se disculpó Vivi una vez estuvieron a solas.-Me cogiste por sorpresa. Yo no quería, o sea, si hubiera sabido que eras tú. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Está bien, Vivi. Creo que también es culpa mía en parte por haber aparecido tan de improviso asustándote- le dijo entre risas-. Hablando de lo cual, ¿por qué vas con esas pintas, toda escondida?

No fue mucha sorpresa para Vivi el que Goku no tuviera idea de lo que había sucedido. En eso era muy parecido a Luffy pues ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención a los sucesos del Mundo. No cogían un periódico a no ser que lo estuvieran usando para envolver meshi o algún bocadillo.

-Es muy largo de contar, Goku. Pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si no lo hago, ¿volverás a pegarme?-. Se burló Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Vivi se ruborizase de una manera muy exagerada.

-No, no. Gomen, yo no lo haré más.

Pero las risas de Goku indicaban que se lo estaba tomando muy bien, ahora que ya no le dolía su entrepierna, por supuesto.

-Era broma, Vivi. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Se podía ver que la peliazul se encontraba algo nerviosa pero no se podía decir con claridad si era por lo sucedido, por lo que le iba a pedir o por otra cosa en particular.

-Necesito ir a Arabasta cuanto antes y me preguntaba si tú, bueno, si podías dejarme la nube Kinto-. La voz de Vivi, normalmente tranquila e, incluso, algo tímida, ahora sonaba decidida por lo que Goku sabía que se trataba de algo serio.

La verdad era que Goku no veía ningún problema para prestarle la nube Kinto ya que Vivi resultaba ser una de las pocas personas que conoce que podría subirse a la nube sin problemas.

-Si lo que quieres es ir a Arabasta con urgencia existe un método mucho más rápido para hacerlo, Vivi.

Por supuesto que Vivi no sabía de lo que se trataba, bueno, ella ni nadie porque iba a ser la primera vez que realizase su técnica ante otra persona.

-¿Otra manera más rápida?-. Estaba claro que Vivi estaba algo confusa. Conocía a Goku y sabía que se podía confiar en él pero, a pesar de ello, también sabía que, ajeno a su buena intención, podía ser algo peligroso. Tal y como ella misma por lo visto.-No sé, Goku. Tal vez sea mejor usar a Kinto y…

Goku la interrumpió llevando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No pasa nada, ya verás lo rápido, casi diría que instantáneo, que es usar el Shunkan Idou-. Goku le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Vivi acercándola contra él.-No te pongas nerviosa y verás que pronto estaremos en Arabasta.

A pesar de las dudas, si realmente Goku podía llevarla de una manera tan rápida pues le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Con un suspiro se dejó llevar por la confianza de Goku.

-Entonces, ¿podrías llevarme hasta dónde esté Yamcha?

-Ah, quieres ir a visitar a tu itoko. No hay ningún problema-. El rostro de Goku pasó a un estado de concentración mientras buscaba el ki de Yamcha pero, durante la búsqueda, también se encontró con otros conocidos. Unos que resultaba más sencillos de captar que el de Yamcha. Por lo menos a esta distancia aunque, aún así, logró encontrar el ki de Yamcha.-Ya lo tengo. Agárrate.

Eso no era necesario decírselo dos veces a una Vivi que se agarraba con tanta fuerza a Goku que, de seguro, que le iba a dejar unos cuantos moratones. Y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, desaparecieron.

Cuando Vivi volvió a enfocar su mirada se dio de cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Shaboady pero tampoco parecía encontrarrse en un lugar menos selvático y más desértico. Según lo dicho por Goku debían encontrarse en Arabasta pero, por lo que podía verse, no en palacio.

_A no ser que esa hentai de Yamcha haya podido cumplir uno de sus sueños_.

Alrededor de la pareja todo eran gritos por parte de las chicas que se encontraban en la sección de mujeres del 'Balneario Ukkari' las cuales, sin perder mucho tiempo, empezaron a lanzarle a Goku las cubetas. Vivi se apartó del pobre chico y se dirigió hacia la salida de los baños mientras se disculpaba con su nakama por dejarle en tan complicada situación.

-Oi, oi. No es lo que parece-. Trataba de explicarse Goku mientras esquivaba las cubetas.-Solamente es que me he equivocado de lugar.

Pero no parecía que las chicas estuvieran muy por la labor de dejarle explicarse, no después de que otro chico se hubiera paseado por los baños de esta sección no hace mucho argumentando algo parecido.

-… vaya, menuda sorpresa…

Robin, que seguía metida en las aguas termales, observaba las desgracias de Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro; el cual, tras comprobar que no tenía otra salida, volvió a usar el Shunkan Idou despareciendo del baño de la misma manera en que había llegado aunque, en esta ocasión, lo hacía en solitario.

Todas las chicas se quedaron mudas al ver como Goku había desaparecido.

-Me parece que estas vacaciones se van a volver más interesantes a partir de ahora-. La sonrisa de su rostro no hizo si no crecer en maliciosidad.-Ahora sólo debo procurar que kenshi-san diga las palabras correctas para ello.

Algo que, en su opinión, no sería nada complicado de lograr. Poniéndose en pie salió de las aguas termales. Se acabó la hora del baño.

Vivi no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprobar en donde se encontraba en realidad. Los carteles y señales ayudaban bastante a hacerse a una idea en concreto. Estaba claro que Goku no tenía muy perfeccionada esa técnica porque, a no ser que Yamcha se encontrase disfrazada por los baños, lo que significaría un incumplimiento de la orden que le impedía el estar cerca de una zona de reunión de chicas a menos de doscientos metros. Por muy oujo que fuera, la ley seguía siendo la ley.

Ahora, por lo menos estaba en el país correcto, sólo necesitaba un medio de transporte que le llevase hasta el palacio en Alubarna. Perdida en sus pensamientos, y algo mareada por el viaje con Goku, no pudo evitar tropezar contra alguien y, a su pesar, caerse al suelo. No fue de extrañar dada su situación actual, y personal como fugitiva, que al ver aquella mano dirigiéndose hacia ella su pierna hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo por iniciativa propia.

La patada atinó de lleno en la entrepierna de aquella persona.

-Deberías ver por dónde caminas, onna-. La muchacha vio como aquella mano se le acercaba.-Espera que ya te teng…¡¡UUAAHH!! ¡¡Maldita seas!!-. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, Zoro no cayó tras el golpe y parecía ser que sólo había servido para enfurecerlo.-¡Esta me la pagas!

Fue entonces, durante la mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, que llegó a reconocer la voz de Zoro y, lo poco que podía ver de su rostro enfurecido. Tal vez, precisamente, por ver su rostro enfurecido.

-¡¿Mr. Bushido?!

Zoro no necesitó más para darse cuenta de quien era la persona encapuchada, y que le había pateado la entrepierna de aquella manera, porque no había nadie más en todo el Mundo que lo llamara de esa manera.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Viv-?!

La pregunta de Zoro fue ahogada por la mano con la que Vivi le cubrió la boca. Ya estaba llamando, una vez más, demasiado la atención para que permitiera que su nombre, aunque de manera no intencionada, saliera a relucir.

-Sumimasen, Mr. Bushido-. Se disculpó Vivi.-Pero, en estos momentos es mejor nada de nombres.

-Entonces es una suerte que nunca hayas utilizado el mío-. Se burló Zoro, cuando Vivi le quitó la mano de la boca, haciéndola ruborizarse.-Supongo que tanto misterio tendrá algún motivo, ¿verdad?

Vivi lo miró con cierta sorpresa antes de suspirar condescendientemente.

_Supongo que Mr. Bushido tampoco es de los que leen mucho los periódicos a no ser que le golpee uno en la cara_.

-¿Podemos ir a un sitio menos concurrido, Mr. Bushido?

En el rostro de Zoro surgió una media sonrisa.

-Sé de un lugar que estará bastante tranquilo en estos momentos, Miss Wednesday.

Ahora fue el turno de Vivi de sonreír ante el nombre con el que le llamó Zoro. Parecía que pasó una eternidad desde que lo había usado por primera vez. Viejos tiempos mucho más tranquilos pero igual de peligrosos.

-¿Crees qué podremos llegar pronto, Mr. Bushido?

La pregunta no iba con doble intención pues no la había por mucho que se podía sacar de ahí una clara referencia al pobre sentido de la orientación de Zoro. A lo que Vivi se refería era si no cerrarían el lugar porque, si Zoro lo conocía había muchas posibilidades de que hubiera habido jaleo y, lo habitual, era que el dueño lo cerrase por reformas.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Miss Wednesday?

Zoro le clavó su mirada a una Vivi que, rápidamente, negaba con las manos.

-No, no. No me refería a eso, Mr. Bushido.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, kenshi-san. Yo os guiaré sin ningún problema-. Dijo Robin surgiendo tras la pareja. A diferencia de las de ellos dos, la sonrisa de Robin era maliciosamente traviesa.

-Lo que tú digas, onna-. Farfulló, casi para si mismo, Zoro.

Robin le guiñó un ojo a Vivi mientras se ponían en marcha.

-No creo que vayamos a tener algún problema para evitar usar nuestros nombres.

Vivi no pudo evitar reírse a las palabras de Robin, la cual no tardó mucho en reírse con ella. Zoro, aunque no se reía de una manera tan abierta como ellas dos, no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

__________

______________________________

Noveno capítulo superado. La aparición de Goku seguro que no fue como la podríais haber esperado. Seguro que tampoco como la hubiera esperado él mismo. Se ve que a Vivi la pierna se le va con mucha facilidad… para desgracia de algunos.

Ahora será comprobar a dónde ha ido a parar Goku tras desaparecer de los baños. Y Luffy, bueno, digamos que lo suyo es mucho peor que lo que le ha sucedido a Goku. Lo suyo no es para tomárselo muy a broma pero, para ello, aún hay que esperar un poquito.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Gomennasai**: Perdóname.

**Gomen**: Perdón.

**Ki**: Espíritu.

**Sumimasen**: Lo siento, perdón.

**Itoko**: Prima.

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Oujo**: Princesa.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

A los demás que también leen este fic darles las gracias por ello y pedirles un, pequeño, esfuerzo para ver si se puede dejar alguna **REVIEW** pues siempre animan al escritor.

Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros.

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Cross Epoch**

**Decisiones que tomar.**

Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa

Nunca, o casi nunca, un pasillo se les había hecho tan largo a Bulma y Nami que, a pesar de haber salido bien paradas de su encuentro con Sanji y Roshi, ahora se encontraban metidas en un problema de propia factura. Y, por supuesto, el que no tuvieran unos bikini no era lo más complicado de su problema ya que, conociendo como conocen a esos dos, no perderían el tiempo para proponerles que se bañasen desnudas. No, el problema era que debían salir de allí sin tenerlos tras ellas, por lo menos no muy de cerca, a diferencia de ahora mismo en que no pierden de vista ni uno de los movimientos que les ofrecían sus traseros al vaivén de sus caderas.

-… dime que tienes un plan para librarnos de este lío, Bulma-onee-sama- casi le suplicó Nami con voz lastimera antes de adquirir un tono asesino-. Porque los únicos que se me ocurren no los dejarán de _una pieza_.

Por supuesto que Bulma tenía un plan pero, estaba segura que, de explicárselo a Nami, no podrían realizarlo por lo que decidió ofrecerle respuestas muy escuetas.

-… si…- no necesitó ver para Nami para saber que sus ojos brillaban de emoción por la pronta liberación de las miradas de aquellos dos hentai-, pero necesito que hagas lo que te diga al momento y sin dudar, ¿de acuerdo?

-… por supuesto que si, Bulma-onee-sama- Nami estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para lograr salir de allí con su virtud intacta, o lo que le quedaba después de estar junto a un pelinegro libre como el viento. Y, como tal, no hace si no mover a Nami-. Cuando tú digas.

_Bueno, mientras logremos librarnos de estos dos, supongo que los gritos podrán ser soportados una vez todo haya terminado_.

-… de acuerdo… cuando te lo diga te das la vuelta…

Nami no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquello. Lo decía como si lo que quisiera fuese enfrentarse a Sanji y Roshi que, a pesar de ser un par de hentai, seguían siendo bastantes fuertes. Pero la determinación que Nami vio en los ojos de Bulma fue suficiente garantía para que se fiara de ella. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no cometería ningún tipo de estupidez o locura. Lo último que pudo hacer Nami fue tranquilizar su respiración y borrar cualquier atisbo de nervios de su cuerpo y prepararse para lo que Bulma hubiera ideado.

-… **ahora**.

Tal y como le había dicho que hiciera, Nami se volvió al momento aún sin saber con qué clase de intención pero que, con las situaciones previas en las que se encontraron, había muchas posibilidades de una pelea. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en que no se trataba de ninguna pelea si no que, por decisión de Bulma, por supuesto, al ser la cabeza pensante del plan, ella se había convertido en la distracción.

-Pero, ¡¿¡qué…!?!

Desgraciadamente, para Nami, su gran y mejor amiga le puso la zancadilla que, uniéndola al ímpetu con el que se había vuelto y encaminado hacia aquellos dos, la lanzó contra Roshi… ¿o debería decirse que le lanzó sus pechos directamente contra la cara de Roshi? Porque eso fue lo que ocurrió. Antes de que Nami supiera lo que había pasado, se encontró con un, enloquecidamente, contento Roshi que disfrutaba del suave y tierno tacto de sus jóvenes y turgentes pechos sobre su rostro. Ni que decir que su barba le estaba haciendo muchas cosquillas con cada movimiento realizado por su rostro sobre sus pechos. Por supuesto que Nami, de la impresión, no estaba para risas.

-¡¡NOOOO, NAMI-SWAAAAN!!

Por una vez los gritos de Sanji sirvieron para algo, en esta ocasión, para devolverle el sentido común, y el movimiento, a Nami que no tardó ni un segundo más en quitarse de encima de un empujón a Roshi y propinarle tal patada lateral a la altura de la cabeza que lo incrustó en la pared de la derecha del pasillo.

-¡¡¡KUSO HENTAI!!!

Una vez liberados sus pechos de aquel ataque inesperado, y cruel, Nami los acunó entre sus brazos tratando de consolarlos por el horrible suceso al que se habían visto metidos sin tener ningún tipo de culpa.

-Gomennasai. Nunca fue mi intención haceros sufrir de semejante manera, ya sabéis cuanto os quiero, ¿verdad? claro que si lo sabéis. Recordad lo bien que os cuido cada día, como os lavo con mimo y cuidado, como hago ejercicio para manteneros firmes y turgentes- Nami se encontraba totalmente ajena a su alrededor mientras seguía consolando a sus pechos-. Venga, unos besitos y veréis como se os pasa el susto.

Sanji podía sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en ebullición, después de que se le hubiera helado al ver horrorizado como Roshi se hubiera dado el gusto de disfrutar del tacto, y contacto, de los pechos de Nami, al ver como Nami aliviaba el sufrimiento pasado por sus pechos. Por supuesto que él también estaba dispuesto de ser de ayuda para algo de tanta importancia.

-¡¡No te preocupes, Nami-swan, qué mis besos te curarAH!!

El cuerpo sin sentido de Sanji cayó al suelo, no de una manera muy delicada, dejando ver a una Bulma sonriente justo detrás de él con una aturdidora en la mano. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para desaparecer puesto que puso el arma al máximo porque no se fiaba de que un, hentai, como Sanji, totalmente salido en estos momentos, pudiera ser reducido sin usar la máxima potencia.

-Listo- anunció Bulma toda satisfecha con lo bien que había salido su plan mientras se dirigía, ahora si, con ilusión hacia la salida-. Solucionado y sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño. Ya podemos irnos.

Por supuesto que Nami no estaba muy de acuerdo con su nakama.

-¡¿Cómo que '**sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño**'?!- le protestó Nami apurando el paso hasta colocarse a la altura de Bulma-. Y qué hay de lo que tuvieron que pasar mis pechos por tu culpa, ¿eh?- Nami le mostraba sus pechos que seguían acunados entre sus brazos-. ¿Cómo van a poder seguir adelante después de la situación tan horrible que tuvieron que sufrir? La verdad es que ya sabía que les tenías envidia pero no podía imaginarme que serías capaz de un acto tan deplorable como el que les has hecho pasar.

-Oi. ¡Qué no se te olvide que los míos también sufrieron esa misma experiencia anteriormente y ya los ves que han podido superar el trauma!- le recordó Bulma, por mucho que no fuera un recuerdo muy agradable de rememorar-. Lo que importa es que podamos salir de aquí sin tener a esos dos pegados a nuestra cola… literalmente.

Pero Nami no parecía muy convencida por aquellas palabras.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, Bulma-baba. Lo tuyo sucedió por tu propia culpa y yo no tuve nada que ver mientras que en esta ocasión fuiste tú quien la provocó- le dijo mientras seguía arrullando sus pechos-. Así que ya estás empezando por disculparte con ellos.

-¡¿Nani?!- esto ya era demasiado para Bulma-. ¡¿Realmente pretendes que le pida disculpas a tus pechos por lo sucedido?!

-¿Ves como cuándo quieres captas las cosas a la primera?

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza, Nami- Bulma apuró el paso tratando de alejarse de Nami-. Si lo siguiente que querrás es que les dé un besito para que se pongan mejor.

Pero sólo fue decirlo para arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

-Lo dicho, Bulma-nee-chan. Tienes buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

Y lo malo era que Bulma sabía que Nami no iba a parar hasta lograr lo que buscaba pues siempre se comportaba de esta manera tan obsesiva cuando se trata de defender sus intereses.

_A este paso habría sido mejor el ir a la piscina a bañarme desnuda_.

__________

En algún lugar oscuro, húmedo y desconocido

Sabía que si se encontraba en esta situación no era por culpa de nadie más que de la suya propia pero, a pesar de ello, no podía sentir que todo se estaba saliendo de madre y volviéndose, con el paso de los minutos, u horas ya, en algo mucho más grave y, en verdad, cruel para si mismo.

Fuertes sujeciones le tenían preso por ambas muñecas y por sus tobillos impidiéndole cualquier tipo de acción defensiva si, ante el avance de la situación, se le olvidase su promesa de recibir el castigo merecido por la inconcebible acción realizada. Pero eso no le impedía que sus ojos no perdieran atención a ninguno de los movimientos, y acciones, que se estaban realizando. Por supuesto que sus otros sentidos también se encontraban centrados al máximo en dichas acciones.

Su respiración hacía tiempo que se encontraba totalmente agitada y fuera de control. Grandes gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro deslizándose por su cuerpo mientras apretaba los dientes en el momento en el que aquel cuchillo volvía a clavarse en la niku, comprobando lo afilado que estaba ya que podía cortarla con suma facilidad. Nunca antes había tenido que sufrir algo semejante pero, a pesar del sufrimiento inhumano al que estaba siendo sometido, no pensaba dejarse vencer por el dolor. Resistiría todo lo que tuviera pensado hacerle para mostrarle su arrepentimiento por la acción de la que, aunque ignoraba lo que era en verdad, no pensaba escaparse.

Vio como el cuchillo terminó su sangrienta tarea y como era separado el trozo de niku del que podía escuchar como se le deslizaba finos regueros de sangre. Aquella visión lo estaba llevando a su límite pues podía sentir como un terrible frío le recorría todo su cuerpo y su mente parecía estar a punto de sumergirse en un profundo pozo tan oscuro como el sitio en el que se encontraba. Ni siquiera los sonoros rugidos de aquella gigantesca bestia parecían lograr mantenerle consciente.

Lo único que podía sentir era como el cuchillo volvía a clavarse en la niku para llevarse un nuevo trozo y lo único que podía oír eran los sonidos placenteros que daba mientras saboreaba aquellos trozos de niku.

Ya no podía soportarlo durante más tiempo.

-¡¡Gomennasai!! No quería hacerlo pero… detente, sumimasen. No sigas porque… no voy a poder resistirlo… durante mucho más… tiempo- pero, a pesar de sus sentidas palabras, el cuchillo volvió a cortar un nuevo trozo de niku-. ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Gomen, gomen!!

Pero sus palabras, su dolor y angustia sólo conseguían sacar unos sonidos tan placenteros como los que le proporcionaban aquellos trozos de niku que estaba cortando.

-… hmmmm… así me gusta… sigue así…- ante su atónita mirada vio como se introducía aquel último trozo de niku en su boca y lo saboreaba como si fuera el último bocado que existiera en el Mundo.

-… no, sumimasen. No pretendía hacerlo… gomennasai- una vez más tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras aquel cuchillo volvía en busca de un nuevo trozo de niku. No iba a poder soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo-. ¡¡AAAHHH!!

Pero sus protestas, sus gritos no hacían si no alimentarla tanto como la carne que degustaba. Todo crimen tenía su perfecto castigo y este era el que le había tocado sufrir.

-¡¡… hmmmm…!! Oh, si. Sigue así- podía sentir como su piel se acaloraba con las altas presiones a las que se encontraba su lo que te… hmmmm… mereces, muchacho.

A pesar de la oscuridad, las partes aquí implicadas se encontraban suficientemente iluminadas para que no perdieran ni una sola acción realizada.

-¡¡No quise comérmela!!- volvió a intentar explicarse-. ¡¡No sabía que fuera de alguien!!

-Eso no te da el derecho a entrar en un lugar y tratar de comerte a alguien- le replicó con gran seriedad antes de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones-. Hmmmm… es justo que ahora sufras por ello. Y deberías dar las gracias porque no sea ella quien te devore aunque, hmmmm…, eso lo haría demasiado rápido e indoloro, ¿verdad?

Un enorme dragón de escamas azules brillantes, de unos veinte metros de largo, ocho de ancho, sin sus alas plegadas porque, si no mediría unos treinta metros, y unos cuatro de alto, rugió en su dirección aunque ya no estaba en muchas condiciones para sentirse amenazado por simples rugidos. No después de haber estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo aquella tortura tan despiadada.

El cuchillo volvió a clavarse en la niku arrancándole un profundo grito de dolor y desesperación que retumbó por toda la cueva y hundiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!

-Hmmmm… así me gusta. Grita más, hmmmm… sufre más. Paga por tu crimen.

De pronto surgió una figura justo en medio de ellos dos.

-Fiuu, eso si que estuvo cerca- admitió Goku quitándose una de las cubetas que se le había quedado sujeta en la cabeza-. Caray para esas chicas. Espero que Vivi no tuviera ningún problema para salir de allí. Pero mira que desviarme tanto… debí centrarme en Yamcha y no prestar atención a Robin y Zoro- el estómago de Goku volvió a sonarle y puso cara de cansancio-. Y usar dos veces seguidas el Shunkan Idou me ha dejado desfallecido, aunque ya estaba hambriento de antes. Si sigo así me moriré de hambre en cualquier momento.

Entonces el rugido del dragón captó la atención de Goku que se le quedó mirando con suma atención mientras este se iba acercando amenazadoramente, pero se detuvo al momento en el que Goku empezó a salivar de una manera tan exagerada que detuvo asustado al dragón, que empezó a recular, pues ya había visto algo idéntico no hacía mucho tiempo.

-Justo lo que necesitaba- se dijo Goku ya relamiéndose-. Se ve delicioso.

-… deliciosa…- dijo una voz a espalda de Goku-. Pero no en el sentido de que lo sea para comerla porque yo no pretendo comérmela nunca más.

Volviéndose se encontró con una figura que se encontraba sujeta por muñecas y tobillos que la dejaba colgada en el aire. A pesar de la poca luminosidad que había en la cueva, y el hambre que le azotaba, podía reconocer la forma de aquella figura. Tanto como la voz que le había hablado.

-¡¿¡Luffy!?!

__________

De vuelta a la, ya conocida, nave kaizoku

Usopp no podía entender porque todo les podía salir tan mal si él no había hecho daño a nadie para que pudiera justificarse toda esta ola de mala suerte que no dejaba de acecharle. Incluso cuando todo parecía que iba a salir bien, sin ningún tipo de incidente, al ver como eran las tres candidatas al puesto de ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado.

Pero se equivocó, una vez más.

_Es que es algo a lo que nadie podría haberse anticipado. La culpa no es mía en absoluto. Esta vez no ha sido culpa mía_.

-¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? No soy una mala persona y no me meto con nadie, no le hago daño a nadie y……- un obvio pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza-. Espera… huy, si que lo hago porque soy un kaizoku. Pero esto es demasiado para lo poco que hago.

Pero, mientras pensaba en como hacer para que Vegeta no pidiera su cabeza por lo que estaba pasando, la realidad de la situación no hacía si no pasar por encima de sus cabezas, escondidos tras una de las candidatas, después de haberse cansado de esquivar las balas, que los estaba defendiendo, mientras silbaban sin parar las balas del arma de la tercera candidata, dejando que las balas le impactasen a ella y, sorprendentemente, no le parecían hacer ningún daño. Casi como si la muchacha fuera de hierro.

_Para que luego digan que las rubias son unas tontas_.

-¡¡Maldita sea, panda de bastardos!!- la muchacha en cuestión viendo que su ametralladora no surtía ni el más mínimo efecto en aquella otra chica, decidió que sería mejor pasar a usar métodos más contundentes-. ¡¡Os voy a reventar el culo antes de que os deje sin un mísero berrie!!

_¿Cómo iba a poder adivinar con una simple entrevista de trabajo que esa tal Lunch fuera una peligrosa esquizofrénica amante de las armas y ladrona para más inri?_

__________

______________________________

Y aquí está, ya llegó. El pobre de Luffy, como no iba a ser de otra manera, metido en problemas para variar un poquito. Aunque, ahora con Goku a su lado, los problemas de seguro que… aumentarán proporcionalmente a sus insensateces.

La huída de Bulma y Nami era de manual. Existe un capítulo dedicado a como escapar cuando te encuentras en manos, no literalmente, de un par de hentai. Por supuesto que a Nami, se ha visto, no le gustó para nada el haber participado en semejante plan de huída. Aquí el único que lo disfrutó fue Roshi, para envidia de Sanji. Hahahahaha

**GLOSARIO:**

**Onee**: Hermana mayor.

**Baba**: Vieja de mierda.

**Gomennasai**: Perdóname.

**Gomen**: Perdón.

**Sumimasen**: Lo siento, perdón.

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Por supuesto que también le doy las gracias a todos los demás lectores de este fic por leerlo y, si no es mucha molestia, pedirles un, minúsculo, esfuerzo y ver si pueden dejar alguna **REVIEW** que siempre me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros.

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Cross Epoch**

**El precio de la información.**

En cierto bar de Yuba

Tal y como había sospechado Zoro, tras haber pasado por allí los marines para llevarse a todos aquellos kaizoku que Robin había noqueado, el local se encontraba totalmente vacío. Lo que podía haberle dado al dueño la idea de cerrarlo lo que restaba de día para tratar de tranquilizar sus atacados nervios. Por suerte para ellos, y desgracia para el dueño, no lo hizo y ahora se encontraban los tres sentados en una de las mesas más recónditas del local en donde Vivi estaba oculta por las sombras.

Zoro fue a la barra a recoger las bebidas. Un par de biiru, una copa de vino y, tras reírse de Vivi por haber tratado de que le pidiera una biiru para ella también, le trajo un mosto. Todo mientas le sonreía de manera sarcástica. Para desgracia de Vivi, a Robin también le había hecho gracia.

Dejando las bebidas en la mesa se apoderó de una de sus biiru y tomó un trago mientras las dos muchachas seguían hablando sobre el trabajo al que Vivi se dedicaba en el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa. Por supuesto que esto no era la razón por la que Vivi se encontraba ocultando su identidad, por lo menos no toda la razón, así que Zoro no dudó en interrumpirlas para tratar de saber el motivo por el que la peliazul había terminado pateándole la entrepierna.

-Podéis dejar los cotilleos para más tarde cuando os encontréis a solas porque ahora me gustaría saber el motivo que te lleva a comportarte de esta manera, Miss Wednesday.

Las dos muchachas volvieron su atención a Zoro que, por su rostro serio, no parecía con ánimo para atender a un poco de conversación de chicas para ponerse al día. La verdad era que si la situación era lo suficientemente grave para que Vivi tuviera que andar ocultándose, también lo sería para dejar esta conversación para más adelante. Aunque, eso si, no sin antes hacerles una única, y trascendental, pregunta.

-¿Ustedes dos están saliendo de nuevo?- aunque pudiera pensarse que es algo imposible, el rostro serio de Zoro adquirió una nueva tonalidad de seriedad ante dicha pregunta-. Es que se me hace muy raro el verlos a solas ya que, las únicas veces en que os había visto a solas, era cuando salíais juntos.

-Nos hemos encontrado y le pedí a kenshi-san que me acompañase en mis vacaciones- le comentó Robin-. Si a eso se le puede llamar salir con alguien pues, en ese caso, si lo estaríamos.

-Aunque eso no responde a mí pregunta- les recordó Zoro tratando de volver al tema principal.

Las dos muchachas, curadas de espanto por la actitud de Zoro, tras tanto tiempo conociéndolo, compartieron unas miradas cómplices antes de, como pedía el kenshi, volver al tema en cuestión. Vivi colocó en la mesa su PDA y, con un par de acciones colocó en pantalla un documento.

-Esta es la lista de todas las piezas que se encuentran en la zona en donde se cometió el robo. Lo malo es que no la actualizaron para que no puedan existir filtraciones a la prensa acerca del objeto, u objetos, sustraídos.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de Vivi, Robin ignoró lo que le estaba mostrando, al que ni le dio una sutil mirada, y le dio un trago a su copa de vino mientras parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos ajenos a lo que sucedía ante ella.

_¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Robin? Pensaba que sería la más interesada en este asunto pero parece no importarle para nada_.

Para refrendar este pensamiento, Zoro giró la PDA para poder ver lo que allí se mostraba pero, como era de esperar, todos aquellos nombres no le decían nada. Y eso que la lista parecía albergar miles y miles de objetos.

-¿Y pretendes averiguar lo que robaron únicamente con esta lista?- le preguntó Zoro-. Me parece que lo llevas bastante crudo para descubrir lo que se llevaron- un brillo de interés le cruzó por la mirada de Zoro-. ¿Sabes si es valioso por lo menos?

-¡Claro que es valioso!- se defendió Vivi con un exabrupto fuera de lugar-. Gomen, Mr. Bushido no pretendía gritarle- pero Zoro no parecía ni haberse dado por aludido-. Todas las piezas que posee el Museo tienen un gran valor, tanto monetario como histórico.

Ante aquello Zoro no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Así qué de lo que estamos hablando es de una pieza histórica?- la verdad era que no necesitaba realizar la pregunta ya que, por supuesto, conocía que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

-Pues si, Mr. Bushido. Todo lo que se encuentra en el Museo es de un gran valor histórico, aparte del valor monetario que se le pueda añadir luego.

Y, finalmente, Robin se metió en la conversación.

-Es fácil reducir la lista de piezas si contamos que el tamaño debía ser lo bastante reducido para poder sacarlo sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas- dijo Robin mientras empezaba a usar ciertas funciones para reducir la lista tal y como estaba diciendo.

-¿Cuántas piezas podrían haberse llevado?- preguntó Zoro antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Robin-. Un momento, onna. ¿No se suponía que no ibas a acometer nada que tuviera algún tipo de relación arqueológica?

Robin levantó ligeramente la mirada de la pantalla para encontrarse con los ojos de Zoro en los que se detuvo fijamente.

-Pero si has sido tú, kenshi-san, quién realizó el comentario acerca de las piezas robadas en el Museo- los labios de Robin formaron una sonrisa mientras los de Zoro se contraían en una mueca molesta-. Y, aunque tengo la certeza de que sólo ha sido robada una única pieza, si el ladrón es una onna, debes saber que podemos esconder muchas piezas sin ningún tipo de problema, kenshi-san.

Al comprobar como se ruborizaba Zoro, y que trataba de disimularlo centrando su atención en su biiru, Robin supo que había captado con total claridad a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Y, por el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Vivi, estaba claro que ella también lo hacía.

_¡Qué tiernos son!_

__________

En la habitación de un hotel en Shaboady, en el Grove 69

Ciertamente, al paso que iban con los baños, o duchas, iban a terminar totalmente arrugadas pero, en esta ocasión, ni Bulma ni Nami, esta principalmente, quería que hubiera ni un solo recuerdo del encuentro con Sanji y Roshi en sus cuerpos. De ahí que Nami se hubiera pasado limpiando con cegador empeño sus pechos.

A pesar de todo, Bulma tenía motivos para estar enfadada.

-Ni siquiera cuando nadie tiene motivos para perseguirnos acabamos teniendo que salir corriendo de allí- Bulma le lanzó una mirada asesina a una Nami que la ignoró mientras seguía dándose una de sus cremas especiales para mantener suave y tersa su piel, en este caso, con la mayoría de su atención en sus pechos-. Sólo a una baka como tú se le puede ocurrir llevar los pechos cogidos entre los brazos mientras los trata de animar y le da besitos de consuelo. Pero, ¿qué siguieras pidiéndomelo a mí? Eso fue lo que animó a esa banda de hentai, baka.

-¿Es qué tengo que recordarte cómo te comportaste cuando fueron tus pechos los que recibieron la visita no deseada del careto de ese hentai-jiji?

-¡¡Pero no había nadie alrededor!!- le gritó Bulma levantando la vista de la PDA en la que Nami había copiado el listado de objetos de la zona en la cual se había cometido el robo-. Aquí no se tardó nada de tiempo en tener un maldito grupo de hentai admiradores de tus pechos entre los que se incluyeron los de seguridad del museo. Ahora, a pesar de no haber robado nada, nos considerarán sospechosas o cómplices del robo cuando nos terminen por identificar. Y te aseguro que lo harán porque querrán conocer el nombre de la de las tetas.

Aquello devolvió a Nami a la realidad.

-¡¡Y una mierda!!- los ojos de la akage brillaban con poderío y no usamos cómplices para nuestros robos. Como se les ocurra siquiera plantearlo les vaciaré el maldito Museo. ¡¡Y mis pechos se merecen un monumento!!

-Pues visto sólo lo que tienen en esta zona no daríamos abasto con todo- admitió Bulma mientras seguía reduciendo la posible lista de objetivos-. Y eso que nosotras no tendríamos que procurar que el tamaño del objeto pudiera ser ocultado en nosotras sin llamar la atención.

Tras lavarse las manos, Nami se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para encontrarse con su cuerpo recién lavado y cuidado devolviéndole la mirada. Finalmente se volvía a sentir limpia y con ganas de conseguir un buen botín. Saliendo del baño se tumbó en la cama en donde su templada piel recibió el saludo de las frescas sábanas que lograron que todo su cuerpo se le relajara.

-¿Y cuántos de todos esos objetos son susceptibles de ser robados por el desgraciado, o desgraciada, que se te adelantó como si fueras una inocente novata?- Nami pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido de advertencia por parte de Bulma pero, sabiendo que tenía la razón, no se dejó asustar por ella y siguió con lo suyo-. Debes darte prisa porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Ahora Bulma soltó un bufido.

-Tú siempre tienes un mal presentimiento cuando nos pasamos del tiempo pronosticado para la consecución de un nuevo takara.

-Aunque esta vez fue porque fuiste demasiado lenta para conseguirlo- le recordó incisivamente Nami mientras se colocaba de espaldas sobre la cama-. Si que son suaves y fresquitas estas sábanas- dijo mientras las acariciaba y se le formaba una pequeña idea en su cabeza-. Perfectas para mi cama.

Bulma negaba con la cabeza a lo que aquellas palabras representaban. A pesar de tener dinero suficiente, estaba segura que a Nami no le temblaría el pulso para llevarse las ropas de la cama si terminan por ser de su agrado. Entonces, en la pantalla de su PDA surgió el listado final después de realizar todos los cálculos con las fórmulas y funciones necesarias para reducir aquella lista a uno en la que solamente estuvieran las piezas capacitadas para ser robadas por una persona sin llegar a llamar la atención de nadie en el Museo y poder salir de allí sin problemas.

A pesar de haber reducido el número de piezas seguía habiendo unos cuantos cientos que encajaban con el perfil que buscaban. Y sin tener la posibilidad de entrar en la sala del robo, no estaba muy claro cómo harían para saber cual de todas esas piezas era la que habían robado.

-Y eso contando con que sólo sea una pieza porque te puedo asegurar que yo me podría llevar una buena cantidad sin que me sonara al caminar- le dijo toda orgullosa Nami colocándose de lado, mirando hacia Bulma, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo sobre el colchón.

-Seguro que en tu perfil indicas claramente lo grande y espacioso que lo tienes.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse antes de añadirle algo más en un tono condescendiente a su nakama.

-Eso sería bastante contraproducente para mí, Bulma-nee-chan; porque es donde irían primero a registrarme esos hentai- le dijo sacándole la lengua-. Repito, nee-chan. ¿Cuántos objetos son?

Bulma le lanzó la PDA que la akage cogió al vuelo. Al ver la cantidad de objetos que había sintió unos cuantos sentimientos encontrados mientras perdió el apoyo de su mano volviendo, otra vez, a apoyar la cabeza en la cama.

-Yo no pienso gastar mi hermosa juventud en tratar de contrarrestar esta información, onee-chan- Nami le devolvió la PDA como si le quemara las manos-. Tú fallaste, tú lo solucionas.

Pero Bulma tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de perder tanto tiempo en averiguar cual de todas esas piezas era la robada porque, a ojo, les llevaría casi un mes poder idear la logística para conseguir tener acceso a todas las piezas que hay en la sala del robo. Y, además, ahora, por culpa de lo sucedido hoy, la dificultad había aumentado sensiblemente. Necesitaban la ayuda de un buen informante.

_¡¡Maldita sea!! Todo se está complicando más y más con este, en un primer momento, sencillo robo_.

-Lo peor de todo es que tengo la impresión de que este robo no ha sido nada casual y que no se detendrá en la pieza robada- dijo Nami-. Y si no pienso dejarles llevarse esta pieza, mucho menos el que siga robándonos ante nuestras narices lo que es nuestro por derecho, derecho de robo pero derecho al fin y al cabo.

-Necesitamos que alguien nos proporcione la información del objeto robado cuanto antes… hoy mismo- la gravedad con la que sonaba la voz de Bulma indicaba, con total claridad, que ya había decidido cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento-. Y no nos podemos poner ningún tipo de excusas.

Nami se tensó al instante de escuchar el tono de voz de Bulma y, agarrando un lateral de la sábana, se enroscó cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos dejó que la frescura de aquellas sábanas la relajara por completo.

-Aquí te espero, Bulma-nee-chan- siempre venía bien un sueño reparador después de un incidente tan desagradable como el que le había tocado vivir-. Como dije, tú culpa, tú lo solucionas.

Murmurando por lo bajo fue en busca de su ropa para ir a la tienda más cercana. No podía presentarse con estas pintas porque, por muy bien que le pudieran quedar, y que lo hacía, no era ropa de estreno y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que se presentara con una ropa que únicamente se hubiera puesto para su encuentro. Aún por encima tenía que ir de compras y gastar más dinero sin que hayan podido conseguir nada de valor a estas alturas.

-No saludes de mi parte, nee-chan- le ordenó, que no pidió, Nami-. Y no se te ocurra darle propina.

__________

En algún lugar oscuro, húmedo y desconocido

Goku sabía que había saltado de los baños casi a ciegas pero, en vez de dirigirse a donde pudiera estar Zoro, el más cercano, lo hizo con el más lejano, y que tenía, parcialmente localizado antes de saltar con Vivi, y que sabía que se trataba de Luffy. Aunque, con el hambre que tenía, se le había pasado por alto al llegar a, lo que parecía, una cueva. Por lo menos, un lugar bajo tierra.

-Oi, Luffy. No sé yo pero te ves algo en apuros, ¿no?- le dijo Goku viéndole allí colgado todo demacrado-. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de 'deliciosa'?

Pero antes de que Luffy pudiera responderle, sintió como algo se dirigía directo contra él y, doblándose de espaldas, lo logró esquivar para ver como, lo que resultó ser un látigo, se enroscó en una estalagmita.

-Y ahora… hmmmm… diréis que no habéis venido a comérosla- dijo la misma voz que estuvo torturando a Luffy-. Pues es mucha coincidencia que… hmmmm… en pocas horas hayan aparecido dos personas dispuestas a… hmmmm… comérsela.

De un tirón cortó la estalagmita con ridícula facilidad, recogiendo el látigo con el mismo movimiento y, de paso, logrando alcanzarle a un Goku que veía mermado sus reflejos por culpa del hambre que tenía. A pesar del ligero corte en su mejilla no parecía nada preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Tanto que centró su atención en Luffy.

-¿Entonces estás ahí porque te intentaste comer al dragón?- Goku, habituado a comerse de todo, no pudo evitar reírse-. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

-Bueno, la verdad, es que le llegué a dar un bocado- confesó Luffy, haciendo que Goku mirase al dragón para encontrar que en su pata izquierda delantera llevaba un vendaje-. Pero el castigo es demasiado para tan poco. Y, además, ya no pienso tratar de comérmela.

Goku vio el cuchillo ensangrentado y trozos de carne chorreantes de sangre. La verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con Luffy. Aquello era pasarse mucho por un pequeño bocado que lo único que debía hacerle al dragón fue dejarle la marca de sus dientes.

-Oi, tú. Yo diría que Luffy aprendió la lección- le dijo Goku a lo que el susodicho empezó a asentir vehementemente.

-¡¡Si, si!! No pienso tratar de comérmela nunca más.

Pero un nuevo par de latigazos en dirección a Goku, que esta vez logró esquivar por completo sin que le alcanzase, diferían ante semejante afirmación.

-Yo soy quien dirá si ha sido suficiente y… hmmmm… no te atrevas a llamarme 'tú'- la muchacha recogió su látigo que se enrolló, casi parecía que, de manera automática, colgándolo sobre su cadera-. Mi nombre es… hmmmm… Sadi-chan.

-¡¿Sadi-chan?!

La confusión por tan extraño nombre le duró muy poco a Goku que tuvo que ponerse a esquivar los ataques de la muchacha que, a diferencia de los previos, ahora eran cuerpo a cuerpo. Algo bastante sugerente dada la, escasa, ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Pero, a pesar del pésimo estado de Goku a causa del hambre, Sadi-chan no parecía una gran rival para él.

Viendo el combate, Luffy llegó a la conclusión de que su castigo había terminado así que, ahora, ya podía soltarse. Lo malo es que también se encontraba sin fuerzas a causa del hambre. Por suerte, en la mesa que Sadi-chan había puesto frente a Luffy, aún había unos cuantos trozos de la niku con la que le había estado torturando.

_¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan cruel para ponerse a comer una niku tan jugosa delante de alguien que se está muriendo de hambre? ¡¡Eso es una crueldad!!_

Estirando el cuello lanzó su cabeza justo hacia el plato que llegó a tragarse junto con los trozos de niku. No es que fuera mucho pero, en comparación a nada, era suficiente para devolverle las mínimas fuerzas para poder liberarse de las sujeciones.

-¡¡Nooo!!- Sadi-chan vio como Luffy sólo necesitó encogerse para lograr romper aquellas ligaduras-. Hmmmm… no escaparéis de aquí. No podéis escapar de aquí. Os mataré a los dos… hmmmm… oh, si. Lo haré. Os mataré lentamente… hmmmm… y sufriréis mucho más.

No es que Luffy fuera muy considerado con las chicas ya que, para él, cualquiera que le atacase recibiría un buen golpe por ello pero eso no quería decir que fuera pegando a cuanta chica se le cruzase en el camino. Además de que, en esta ocasión, la culpa había sido suya propia y no de ella.

-Deberías calmarte un poco- le dijo Goku antes de dejarla medio grogui con un pequeño golpe, dado con ligerísima fuerza, en la cabeza-. Nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí y, mucho menos, dejarnos matar para ello.

Sadi-chan cayó al suelo sintiendo como sus piernas le flaqueaban y todo el lugar parecía estar dando vueltas.

-… hmmmm… que daño…- pero, por su tono de voz, no parecía que le hiciese mucho mal el golpe recibido si no, sin lugar a dudas, todo lo contrario. Lo disfrutó.

Al ver como Sadi-chan fue golpeada, el dragón, o dragona por lo que podía deducirse de las palabras referidas, se lanzó a destrozar a Goku de un mordisco. Una acción que, lamentablemente para sus intenciones, no llegó a producirse porque Luffy la detuvo con un único golpe.

-Gomu Goma no pistol- un directo en la cabeza que lanzó a la dragona contra la pared de la cueva en la que se encontraban. A diferencia de Sadi-chan, la dragona si que terminó perdiendo la consciencia-. ¡¡Ya está!! Shishishishi…

A pesar de su estado, cuando vio lo que le hizo Luffy a la dragona, Sadi-chan no tardó en ponerse, como pudo, en pie y salir corriendo, algo mareada, en dirección a la criatura caída.

-No… hmmmm… ¡¡malditas bestias inmundas!! ¿Qué habéis hecho?, ¿Cómo os atrevéis a ponerle la mano encima?- Sadi-chan se arrodilló ante la figura inerte de la dragona a la que empezó a acariciar tiernamente-. Tranquila… hmmmm… no pasa nada malo. Estoy aquí, hmmmm… a tu lado.

Para asombro de Goku y Luffy el cuerpo de la dragona empezó a encogerse lentamente hasta terminar por tener el mismo tamaño que el que tendría cualquiera de ellos. Pero, la transformación, no se detuvo ahí ya que también cambió su aspecto reptiliano por uno más… humano.

El aspecto de una muchacha de piel oscura, morena, igual al de su media melena de liso cabello. Quitando el hecho de que se encontraba inconsciente, a causa del golpe que le dio Luffy, podía verse que tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado y saludable, de seguro que por el hecho de que fuera un dragón. La verdad era que resultaba bastante curioso que siendo dragón tuviera ese color azul y, en cambio, como humana, si es que lo fuera, tuviera un color de piel moreno.

-… no te preocupes que Sadi-chan está, hmmmm… a tu lado, Trizy.

__________

______________________________

Fin del capítulo 11. Ya podéis comprobar como a Zoro se le había pasado el que no podía traer a conversación nada que tuviera algún tipo de valor arqueológico, por suerte para el fic, la verdad sea dicha. Y Luffy, ¿cuántos pensabais que se lo estaban comiendo vivo? Un castigo muy kármico o del Talión pero que, al final, resultaba ser que Sadi-chan estaba comiendo delante de él. hahahaha Sólo a Luffy, tal vez también a Goku, eso le pudiera resultar mucho peor que la otra opción.

Y Nami y Bulma que no logran salir de una para meterse en otra. Por lo menos Nami podrá descansar un poco, ¿o debería decir que son sus pechos los que se han ganado un buen descanso después de tan espantosa experiencia? Y, ayuda para robar no pero, en cambio, para conseguir información si que la aceptan. Claro que el coste es algo que, únicamente, ellas pueden pagar. Bueno, Nami ha dejado muy claro que con ella no cuente en este asunto así que, el pago correrá por parte de Bulma.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Onee**: Hermana mayor.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Jiji**: Viejo de mierda.

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Desde aquí agradezco las **REVIEWS** que me han enviado:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

**Lady Hilda**.

**Nemo Robin**.

Una vez más, pidiendo a cada uno de los lectores de este fic el que, tras disfrutar de su lectura si podrían llegar a dejar alguna **REVIEW** pues siempre son una buena recompensa por el esfuerzo de llevar a cabo la tarea de escribir un fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros.

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Cross Epoch**

**Ignorando lo importante**

El despacho se encontraba, prácticamente, en silencio. Dejándose oír, casi única y exclusivamente, los pensamientos por parte de Sanji. Desde que había recuperado la conciencia, y sabido en dónde habían estado tanto Bulma como, principalmente, Nami, y dado una paliza a aquellos tipos que se habían atrevido a meter mano a su akage, a pesar del lamentable estado en los que Nami les había dejado.

-No tiene sentido que estuvieran por aquí después de haberse cometido un robo.

Las palabras de Sanji buscaban que su compañero también participase en la conversación pero, por lo visto, estaba más ocupado disfrutando de unos buenos recuerdos para ponerse a hacer caso a lo que pudiera estar diciéndole Sanji. Roshi se había cogido el rostro con ambas palmas de sus manos y no paraba de mover la cabeza en un tipo de movimiento que no dejaba ninguna clase de dudas sobre lo que estaba rememorando. Para desgracia de Sanji que sentía como le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¡¡Estamos trabajando, kuso-jiji!!- le gritó Sanji acompañando a sus palabras de una buena patada en la cara de Roshi-. Así que céntrate en lo que es importante ahora mismo.

Sólo fue tocar el suelo con la espalda para que Roshi se pusiera en pie rápidamente y con cara enfadada. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta si la sangre de su rostro era a consecuencia de la patada recibida o por los recuerdos recreados.

-¡¿¡Cómo te atreves a pegarme!?! Deberías tener más respecto por tus mayores- le dijo antes de ponerle una cara reveladora-. A no ser que te sientas envidioso porque, tanto Bulma como Nami, hayan preferido ofrecerme sus pechos a mí que a ti.

Aquello encendió la llama de Sanji.

-Ellas no te ofrecieron nada, jiji. En ambos casos te aprovechaste de un momento de desequilibrio y debilidad de mis dos ladies.

Roshi descartó las palabras de Sanji con un gesto de la mano.

-Eso no quita que pudiera disfrutar del tierno contacto de sus generosos pechos- le picó mientras imitaba las acciones realizadas sobre los mismos, antes de, por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, responderle a la duda sobre la presencia de las dos ladronas en el Museo. Que cogió a Sanji a punto de tener un ataque-. Y es obvio el por qué estaban aquí, a parte de para ofrecerme sus pechos. Hubo un robo y son ladronas. Y ya se sabe que estos siempre acaban por volver al lugar del crimen.

Sanji tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar el tener que pensar en lo sucedido, hoy, entre su akage y el hentai de su compañero, y pensar únicamente en el caso que estaban investigando.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Si hubieran sido las ladronas, el volver al Museo únicamente serviría para demostrar su culpabilidad, lo que, viendo el impecable robo en el que no se dejó ningún tipo de pista sobre lo ocurrido, es totalmente contraproducente y contrario a tan impecable acción.

-¡¡Pues entonces sabrían que estaba aquí y vinieron a verme usando el robo como una mala excusa!!

Aquella sacó de las casillas a Sanji.

-¡¡Urusei!!- sabía que no era cierto pero, a pesar de ello, no era algo que le agradase tener que escuchar-. ¡Eso no te lo puedes creer ni tú!

Pero Roshi le ignoró y volvió, una vez más, a sus ensoñaciones, y recuerdos, sobre los tiernos pechos de Nami.

_¡¡Maldito jiji!! Pero, en algo, tiene razón. Los criminales tienden a volver al lugar del delito pero si, como pienso, ellas no son las culpables y, al haber sido anunciada una sospechosa oficial, que conocen…_

-Tienes razón en que la causa de la presencia de Nami y Bulma es el que sean ladronas…

-Hahahaha así me gusta, Sanji. Que sepas admitir cuando te equivocas y que soy más inteligente que tú.

Sanji le dio una calada a su nuevo cigarrillo tratando de calmarse y no atacar, de nuevo, a su compañero. Ahora había cosas más importantes en las que centrarse.

-Y lo haré cuando llegue a darse el caso, jiji, pero, ese día, no es hoy- Sanji le apuntó con el cigarrillo sujeto de una manera muy particular entre sus dedos índice y pulgar derechos-. Creo que ellas vinieron al Museo para lo mismo que nosotros: encontrar al culpable del robo.

-¿Vivi?

-¡Urusei! Te he dicho que Vivi no puede haber sido la ladrona- Sanji dio otra calada. Cada vez era más y más difícil el controlarse con las salidas de Roshi-. Y, de manera algo indirecta, o no tan directa, Nami y Bulma tratan de encontrar al culpable del robo porque, de esto estoy completamente seguro, ellas pretendían dar un golpe en el Museo y se les adelantaron.

Roshi pareció ponerse serio por un momento.

-Tratan de recuperar el objeto robado y por eso se llevaron el listado de los objetos que había en la sala del robo- Roshi había visto la enorme cantidad de objetos que había en dicha lista-. Les resultará imposible averiguar cual ha sido el único objeto que se llevaron en el robo.

-Ellas lo averiguarán. Más temprano que tarde pero, al hacerlo…

-Acabarán por caer en nuestros brazos…- dijo Roshi serio antes de poner su cara de obseso tan suya-, aunque, a elegir, preferiría que volvieran a caerme encima sus pechos.

-¡¡Urusei!!- Sanji aplastó el resto de su cigarrillo en el cenicero-. Si alguien debe disfrutar del dulce contacto de los pechos de Nami-swan y Bulma-chwan seré yo porque aún no he podido tener ese Gran Placer.

Roshi le lanzó una mueca burlona.

-Lo que deja claro el buen gusto que tienen para elegirme a mí.

Suerte que no tenían necesidad de averiguar el objeto sustraído al Museo porque, perdiendo el tiempo peleando entre ellos, no habrían sido capaces de averiguarlo antes de que lo hicieran los demás participantes en esta búsqueda.

__________

En cierto bar de Yuba

Vivi se encontraba viendo como aquella, casi lo parecía, interminable lista iba reduciéndose a grandes pasos en un, sorprendente, camino para acabar en un, así lo había asegurado Robin, único objeto robado. La atención de ambas muchachas se centraba en la PDA mientras que la de Zoro eran su biiru y sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Cómo es posible que no te acordases de lo que habías hablado? Ella no dedicaría su tiempo con la dichosa arqueología durante sus vacaciones si tú no dijeras nada sobre el tema y, a la primera ocasión que se presenta…_

Zoro se rascó la cabeza dándose cuenta, entonces, de otra cosa.

-Oi, onna- a pesar de su llamada de atención, la ojiazul no parecía haberle llegado a escuchar porque, a diferencia de Vivi, ella no levantó la vista de la pantalla. Por supuesto que sabía que eso no significaba nada en absoluto. Es más, casi podría decirse que, actuando de esta manera, indicaba que si le había oído-. ¿No piensas devolverme el cordel para atarme el pelo?

Ella le respondió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

-Pero estamos de vacaciones, kenshi-san, deberías dejarte el pelo suelto- podía verse por su sonrisa que no se reía porque tenía un autocontrol muy bueno-. Además, de que te queda muy bien el pelo así.

Palabras que devolvían antiguos recuerdos a la superficie. Era cierto que, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el pasado, había llevado el pelo suelto porque, de esa manera, se veían más libres y sin ataduras.

-Pues podrías decírmelo mirándome a la cara- se quejó Zoro vaciando su biiru-. Siempre es igual cuando le metes mano a uno de esos aparatos electrónicos- Zoro soltó un bufido, nunca jamás un suspiro, como refrendador de sus palabras-. ¿Qué es lo que os pasa a las onna con esos chismes?

-Bueno, kenshi-san, debo decirte que, para nosotras, nos sirven de mucha ayuda porque siempre están dispuestos y preparados y nunca nos fallan. Tienen una gran capacidad de resistencia ya que son capaces de durar las suficientes horas para conseguir dejarnos totalmente satisfechas con lo que estuviéramos haciendo con él. Y no ponen excusas cuando, en cualquier momento, nos apetece hacer algo.

La verdad es que las palabras de Robin podían ser, fácilmente, llevadas a otro tipo de contexto ajeno a la búsqueda de información. Tal vez por eso, tanto Zoro como Vivi llegaron a la misma conclusión que, una sonriente, Robin les había conducido de manera tan sutil como deliberada.

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado en algo?- preguntó con curiosa tranquilidad Zoro.

Robin dejó la PDA y dirigió su mirada lapislázuli directamente a los ojos del kenshi que esperaba por una respuesta sin llegar a mostrar ningún, aparente, interés por dicha respuesta.

-No, kenshi-san, pero, debes admitir que, en este caso, no podrías ayudarme, ¿verdad?- la voz de Robin siempre parecía llevar un tono tranquilo y sosegado que lograba que te sintieras totalmente relajado.

-¿Te refieres al objeto que robaron?- Robin asintió, levemente con la cabeza, a la pregunta de Zoro-. Pues yo diría que es ese de ahí.

Robin y Vivi miraron para el lugar a donde señalaba Zoro y se encontraron con la pantalla de la PDA que, con la búsqueda finalizada por parte de Robin, mostraba el que se suponía que era la pieza robada. La verdad era que había que admitir que Zoro había acertado… aunque fuera con un método, por lo menos, algo aprovechado.

No pudo evitarlo y Robin se rió ligeramente a la, inteligente, acción de Zoro.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san. No sé que haría sin ti- le dijo con sinceridad.

Vivi observaba en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre Zoro y Robin sabiendo que, hicieran lo que hicieran y pasase el tiempo que pasase, al final, siempre terminaban por encontrarse de nuevo y estar juntos. Esperaba que, esta vez, fuera la definitiva y encontrasen la manera de poder estar juntos. Aunque, era seguro que, Vegeta no estaría muy contento con eso de tener que compartir a su ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado. Ni siquiera con el que, con el tiempo, podría acabar siendo, si decidieran pasar por esa experiencia, su esposo.

_Aunque viendo como trata Vegeta su propia vida privada… tal vez se lo tomaría a mejor si solucionase, de una vez, su relación con Bulma. No obstante, no son nada justos con el pobre Trunks. Por mucho que este trate de disimularlo_.

-Pues será algo que te quedarás sin saber, onna- la media sonrisa de Zoro dejaba claro que él prefería que siguiera siendo una incógnita-. Y, ahora, dime qué es lo que robaron.

El rostro de Robin, a pesar de ser su estado habitual, se encontraba serio.

-Algo muy peligroso y que, por lo que sabemos, ha sido el primero de un total de seis robos más. Así es, pertenece a un conjunto de seis piezas pero que, por diferentes causas, se encuentran desperdigadas y en posesión de desconocidos. Tanto entre ellos como para el resto del Mundo.

Lo que dejaba claro que el problema era descubrir algo que les pudiera llevar hasta el resto de piezas antes de que lo hiciera el ladrón de esta.

-¿Y tiene nombre este cristal?- preguntó Zoro.

-Por supuesto que si, kenshi-san- Robin volvía a sonreírle maliciosamente-. Es una acción innata en las personas el darle nombre a todo lo que conoce.

Vivi pulsó la imagen de la joya y dio paso a la ficha que le habían realizado en el museo con todos los datos conocidos al respecto.

Incluido su nombre.

__________

De regreso en la nave kaizoku

Se podía admitir que era una suerte que la nave fuera bastante resistente, ya que debía de soportar el constante malhumor de Vegeta, aunque, cuando se enfadaba, no existía resistencia suficiente para impedir que lo volase todo por los aires. Por esto mismo, las balas que no pararon de silbar durante un buen rato, únicamente podían llegar a hacer daño a las personas allí reunidas y no a la propia nave. Y, aparentemente, tampoco a Califa. Por lo que Lunch había decidido que lo mejor sería utilizar un lanzagranadas para terminar con esto cuanto antes y poder dedicarse al saqueo del lugar.

Afortunadamente, para los demás, no había traído ninguno a la entrevista por lo que tuvo que conformarse con un revolver de gran potencia y munición perforadora. Califa, aparte de proteger como podía tanto a Usopp y Trunks como a la otra candidata al puesto, Domino, decidió que no le haría ningún mal el tomar un poco la ofensiva de la situación.

Usando el rankyaku, Califa cortó sin ninguna dificultad la ametralladora de Lunch y obligándola, de este modo, a que el cambio de arma fuera, totalmente, necesario. Por supuesto que eso no quería decir que le fuera a permitir el cogerla.

-¡¡Kuso!!

Lunch tiró los restos de su arma y se disponía a sacar su revolver cuando Califa apareció, de golpe, justo delante suya a punto de propinarle una patada, esperando que no fuera otro rankyaku ya que, a esta mínima, e inexistente, distancia la cortaría sin ningún tipo de problema. Moviéndose más por instinto que por habilidad, Lunch logró agacharse justo cuando la pierna de Califa pasó por encima de ella.

-Veamos si resistes esto a bocajarro, chikushoume- dijo Lunch sacando su nueva arma pero, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de apuntar con ella a Califa, con unos rápidos movimientos, Domino la desarmó sin ningún tipo de problema al cogerla por sorpresa-. Pero qué…

Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba se encontró con sus brazos sujetos a la espalda y una pierna enrollada con una de Califa, que las dejaba en una postura que, algunos, podrían llamar comprometida. Aunque también podía verse como excitante con sus cuerpos rozándose de aquella manera, y el que ambas llevasen minifalda y shorts, Califa y Lunch, respectivamente, no hacía si no aumentar el erotismo de la situación.

Ante la asombrada mirada de Lunch, y los demás, Domino desarmó por completo el revolver dejando caer todas las piezas de las que se componía, y eran susceptibles de ser desarmadas, al suelo. Lo mismo que con toda la munición, bala de recámara incluida.

-¿Qué es lo que desean hacer con ella, señores?- les preguntó Califa que no parecía inmutarse por los intentos por parte de Lunch para liberarse y de su completo catálogo de insultos.

Usopp y Trunks se miraron sabiendo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

-Si seguimos lo hecho con las anteriores muchachas descartadas pues, según las órdenes, habría que echarla por la borda…

-Muy bien- dijo Califa aceptando con total normalidad una orden como aquella.

Usopp empezó a negar con cabeza y manos.

-¡¡No, no, no, no, no!! Esa es la manera en que suele decirse que se la envía de vuelta, pero dejándola marchar de la misma manera en que vino…- claro que podía llegar a tomarse literalmente en ciertos casos especiales-, a no ser que sea el propio Vegeta quien se encargue…

-¡¡Kutabare!!- le espetó sin ninguna delicadeza Lunch-. Ni creas que me vaya a largar tan tranquila de aquí. Cuando me suelte voy a destrozaros a cada uno de vosotros y luego iré por el cabrón de vuestro jefe.

Si Usopp y Trunks se pusieron pálidos, al temer que Vegeta pudiera haber llegado a escuchar a Lunch, tanto Califa como Domino se mostraban tranquilas e impasibles ante aquellas palabras.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea el arrojarla por la borda- dijo Califa mostrando una sangre fría e indiferencia que Usopp y Trunks sabían que sería del agrado de Vegeta.

-No me gustaría llegar a tener que hacerlo- admitió Usopp pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo debían proceder-. Podríamos dormirla y luego dejarla en algún lugar.

-La verdad es que preferiría si se calmase y volviera a ser la misma de antes- admitió Trunks y, de esta manera, ofreciendo la que debía de ser la salida más civilizada de todas las posibles.

Domino se volvió hacia ellos dos mostrando rectitud en su rostro. Un rostro que no había mostrado ningún temor a causa del incidente vivido hace unos instantes.

-Si lo que quieren es devolverla a su estado previo tengo una idea con la que obtendrán un ciento por ciento de probabilidades de éxito para lograrlo.

Aquella noticia dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes ya que, ninguno de ellos, podía decir conocer el o los motivos para que se hubiera producido semejante cambio en Lunch. Tanto física como psíquicamente.

-¿Puedes hacerlo de verdad?- no pudo evitar preguntar un sorprendido Usopp.

-Si, señor- cada palabra parecía estar medida en consecuencia de tener que decir las justas y necesarias-. Puedo hacerlo.

-Adelante pues.

Con el permiso obtenido por parte de Trunks, Domino se acercó a Lunch y caminó hasta quedarse a espaldas de ella pero, antes de que pudiera soltar algún tipo de insulto para hacer que se mostrase, surgió a su izquierda y se detuvo allí.

-Sumimasen, Califa-san.

Ante la sorpresa, y confusión, de los presentes, Domino le bajó la cremallera frontal de su vestido de cuero negro dejando expuestos los pechos de Califa a la vista de todos. Usopp tenía los ojos como platos ante la visión de aquel espectacular par de pechos mientras que Trunks, también sorprendido por aquella visión, sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas. En cambio, tanto Califa como Lunch estaba confusas por la acción de Domino.

-¡¡Arigatou!!

-¡¿Y le das las gracias?!- le espetó Trunks a un contento Usopp que le ofrecía una sentida reverencia en honor a Domino.

Pero la situación no había terminado allí porque, ignorando las palabras de Usopp, Domino agarró la cabeza de Lunch y se la colocó entre los pechos de Califa restregándoselos. Aquello fue demasiado para el, ¿pobre?, Usopp que no pudo contener un chorro de sangre desde su nariz que trató de taponar con pañuelo y manos.

-¡¿¡A qué diablos estás jugando, chikusho…!?!

Pero antes de poder terminar su, no muy agradable, referencia a Domino, le empezó a producirle un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz que, un par de segundos más tarde, se convirtió en un estornudo

-¡Salud!

Y, ante la mirada sorprendida de Usopp, Trunks e, incluso, Califa, Lunch había vuelto a tener el mismo aspecto con el que se había presentado a la entrevista. Cabello azul y aspecto dulce y amable. Nada que ver con la bestia rubia que no deseaba nada más que llenarlos de agujeros de bala, si no volarlos por los aires.

-¿Arigatou?- dijo algo confundida Lunch viéndose en la extraña situación en la que estaba. Sujeta por Califa, la cual tenía expuestos, casi en su totalidad, sus pechos y bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Entonces Domino le limpió la nariz, dejándola aún más sorprendida y confundida que de lo que ya lo estaba-. Arigatou. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Al ver que la situación se encontraba controlada, Califa la soltó y, para desgracia de los que disfrutaban de la vista, se subió la cremallera de su vestido.

-Nada que, por lo visto, no se haya podido manejar- dijo Trunks lo más amable posible dada las circunstancias-. Lo que, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber cómo ha pasado y cómo has hecho para devolverla a esta forma, Domino.

-Es muy sencillo, Trunks-san. Me percaté, justo antes de que se diera el cambio a rubia, de que, cuando Califa-chan se colocó el cabello tras la oreja, el perfume que allí se había colocado le produjo una inocente reacción a Lunch haciendo que estornudase. Al ver que ese fue el motivo, aparente, del cambio, supuse que otro estornudo le haría recuperar su aspecto original. Como es habitual pensé en que el perfume se encontraría tras las orejas bajando por el cuello y en el escote, entre los pechos. Deduje y actué en consecuencia.

No sólo era increíble la capacidad de observación que tuvo para darse cuenta de lo sucedido si no que, también relacionar los hechos para encontrar el motivo del cambio. Y todo consiguiendo mantener su calma.

No había ninguna duda. Habían encontrado a la sustituta para Robin.

_Aunque es una pena perder de vista a ese buen par de pechos_.

-Gomennasai- se volvió a disculpar Lunch avergonzada por lo sucedido-. No pretendía causar ningún daño o mal a nadie. Es que se trata de algo que no puedo evitar.

Usopp quitó importancia, ahora que todo había pasado era más fácil el poder hacerlo, agitando la mano despreocupadamente, mientras se había taponado la nariz con un par de tapones de papel.

-No pecho nada……- todo se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta del lapsus cometido por Usopp. Ninguna duda de en donde tenía su cabeza, o donde le gustaría tenerla más exactamente-, digo, no pasa nada pues tengo el sitio perfecto en donde podrás trabajar.

Trunks miraba confundido sin saber qué podría habérsele ocurrido a Usopp, mientras este le pedía la libreta a Califa, en la que había estado anotando todo, para escribir la dirección y el nombre para Lunch. Arrancando la hoja se la dio a la muchacha.

-Tú ve a esta dirección y verás que todo te irá perfectamente- le dijo Usopp mientras le devolvía la libreta a Califa, tratando de levantar la vista más arriba del escote-. Y Califa pues, bueno…

Ella levantó la mano para hacerlo callar, tanto porque sabía lo que pretendía decirle como para evitar que volviera a cometer otro lapsus al hablar sobre ella.

-Lo entiendo. A pesar de todo, lo sucedido ha sido culpa mía. Y, ni siquiera, logré darme cuenta del por qué y el cómo solucionarlo- Califa les ofreció una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de partir a la salida-. Ha sido un placer el haber podido participar en esta entrevista. Muy buenas tardes.

_Si lo suyo ha sido un placer, ¿cómo se podría llamar a lo nuestro?_

Lunch le pidió si podría llevarla hasta la estación más próxima porque había subido a la nave junto a otras de las muchachas y ahora no tenía vehículo para regresar. Dándose cuenta de que, de no haber sido por ella, Lunch podía haber tenido una oportunidad para lograr el puesto, Califa decidió llevarla personalmente a la dirección que le había dado Usopp.

Y, entonces, sólo quedaron tres. Y, uno de ellos, era la ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado que estaban buscando para suplir, temporalmente durante sus vacaciones, a su nakama. Nico Robin.

-Ahora sólo queda presentarte a quien será tu jefe durante tu estancia aquí con todos nosotros, Domino.

_Y esperemos que esté de buen humor y le guste nuestra elección_.

__________

En lo alto de un edificio

Desde las alturas, una silenciosa figura se encontraba observando, oculta y protegida por las sombras, a un piso en particular de la enorme construcción que se levantaba enfrente de ella. Supuestamente no podía verse nada tanto por la distancia a la que se encontraban como por el tipo de cristal del que se trataba. Aún así sabía que lo que estaba buscando se hallaba allí dentro. En el interior de aquella gigantesca pirámide y en posesión de una persona a la que muchos tildan de monstruosamente peligrosa.

En su opinión si no existe una dificultad para la consecución de los propósitos estos, en el fondo, carecerían del verdadero valor que se supone poseen. Ahora sólo había que entrar y localizar la pieza que necesitaba. Sabiendo que algunas de las restantes serán mucho más sencillas de conseguir necesitaba este momento de adrenalina para mantener su estado de atención y alerta para no dejarse llevar por una aparenta sensación de seguridad.

Era peligroso y su vida siempre en constante peligro de muerte.

-Pero el premio final merece todo este Peligro y nada, ni nadie, podrá impedirme que lo consiga. Es mi meta en esta vida y demostraré que el Querer es Poder.

__________

______________________________

Un capítulo más y una pregunta necesaria de hacerse: ¿alguien sabe qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Hahahahaha En serio, ¿se está entendiendo algo de todo esto? Si no es así os queda demostrado que, en verdad, soy, como siempre he dicho y afirmado, un pasable y normalillo escritor sin ningún tipo de pretensiones… pero si, en cambio, uno o varios de ustedes entiende algo de este fic pues… ¡¡Felicidades!! Porque es más mérito vuestro que del que escribe la historia. Eso si que lo puedo asegurar hahahahaha

**GLOSARIO:**

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Jiji**: Viejo de mierda.

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**¡Urusei!**: ¡Cállate!

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Rankyaku**: Pierna de tormenta.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Chikushoume**: Hija de puta.

**¡Kutabare!**: ¡Jódete!

**Sumimasen**: Disculpa.

**Gomennasai**: Lo siento.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Doy, igualmente, las gracias a todos los lectores que siguen este fic en silencio y pedirles, sin que resulte mucha molestia, si se puede dejar una **REVIEW** o varias, que siempre animan a continuar escribiendo.

Por cierto, aviso de que en el siguiente capítulo habrá escenas que justificarán la **T** de este fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros.

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Cross Epoch**

**Ciertamente, Saber es Poder**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, bueno, más concretamente, el dormitorio se encontraba iluminado ligeramente, lo suficiente para saber en donde actuar. No podía decir si estas sábanas eran más frescas que las de la habitación del hotel en el Grove 69 en donde dejó a Nami, puesto que no las había podido sentir antes de tener que irse en busca de la información que necesitaban para localizar la pieza robada y, con suerte, a quien la robó. Se trataba de un dormitorio casi típico y tópico en donde, por supuesto, lo más importante era el mueble en el que se encontraba ahora mismo: la cama.

Sentía el suave contacto de sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo mientras aquellos húmedos labios ascendían por su cuello después de una paradita en sus pechos a los que ofreció una buena, y sensitiva, sesión de hambre por ellos. Sintió como le lamía el cuello logrando unos cuantos gemidos por su parte, que boquease ansiosa pero no por aire si no por poder sentir más. Su lengua, fuera de su boca, danzaba para atraerla hacia ella y, tal y como esperaba, no tardó mucho para que ambas lenguas se encontrasen y se acariciasen en un contacto ansioso y húmedo.

Sus brazos se encontraban estirados hacia atrás sobre su cabeza para que las manos pudieran sujetarse con fuerza al cabecero de la cama mientras sentían todas aquellas sensaciones cruzando por todo su cuerpo. Como sus labios se juntaron en un beso que profundizaba más y más arrancándole todo el aliento de sus pulmones mientras una de aquellas manos disfrutaba de la ductilidad de sus pechos. Separándose ligeramente de su boca emitió un gemido ahogado por la falta de aire, algo que iba a ir a peor ya que sentía las caricias de la otra mano descendiendo por su vientre hasta que acarició el ligero vello que tenía sobre su sexo. Sabía que necesitaba recuperar el aliento cuanto antes porque, en pocos segundos, lo volvería a perder en su totalidad a causa de los jadeos y gemidos que le iba a provocar.

Cuando sintió el contacto de aquellos dedos pasando por encima de su sexo, una sutil caricia, su respiración empezó a acelerársele. El pulgar realizaba pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris mientras un par de dedos acariciaban todo su sexo entre sus labios cálidos. Al tiempo sus bocas se separaron para que aquella lengua le repasara sus labios y le lamiera la parte inferior de su mandíbula recorriéndola en dirección a su oreja que empezó a mordisqueársela ligeramente hasta que le propinó un sensitivo mordisco en el lóbulo al tiempo que un par de dedos se introdujeron en su sexo.

-¡¡Ooohh… Kami!!- gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir como aquellos dedos empezaron a frotar una zona demasiado sensible en el interior de su sexo para poder resistirse.

-… hmmm… me encanta como suena tu voz fogosa…

Abandonando su oreja descendió hasta regresar de nuevo a sus suculentos pechos con los que volvió a llenarse la boca. Su lengua frotaba con rápidos movimientos sobre aquellos pezones endurecidos mientras sus dedos seguían sin darle tregua en su sexo. Podía sentir como sus piernas empezaban a flaquearle y que, de seguir así, no tardaría mucho en perder todo el control de su cuerpo. Tal y como se esperaba. Tal y como debía ser.

Bajando a través de sus pechos descendió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a besarle su ombligo. Colocándose de lado, le separó, aún más, sus piernas dejando su sexo totalmente expuesto a su mirada. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la escena que allí se representaba, con sus dedos penetrándole su húmedo sexo con unos movimientos que la estaban llevando al delirio y, por ende, al orgasmo. Reclinándose sobre su sexo lo lamió, un labio primero y luego el otro antes de pasársela justo por el medio de camino a su clítoris. Allí se detuvo a provocarlo entre ligeras lamidas y sutiles besos antes de chupárselo y, en el sumo del placer, mordérselo lo suficiente para que le doliera de placer. Algo que, unido a la penetración que le estaba dando terminó por hacerla llegar a su orgasmo. Y no se trataba de un orgasmo muy silencioso. No. Con ella se podía asegurar que Kami se sentiría totalmente halagado al ser nombrado en dicho momento.

Trataba de recuperar algo del supuesto control que debía tener de su respiración pero, el corto espacio de tiempo que se le ofreció tras su orgasmo hasta que aquella boca, aquellos labios y lengua, empezaron a dar cuenta de los jugos que les ofreció, no fue suficiente para poder recuperar tan débil control sobre su propio cuerpo. Con un gemido arqueó su cuerpo mientras le devoraba aquellos húmedos labios y le metía la lengua en su interior. Tuvo que soltar sus manos del cabecero de la cama y se agarró con fuerza a sus propios pechos, súper sensibilizados a estas alturas y que, con simples roces sobre ellos, o sobre sus pezones, la llevaban más allá de la definición de placer.

Su boca se cerró mordiéndose, sin respeto ninguno, su índice izquierdo tratando de recuperar un control que sabía que no tendría al entrar en esta habitación, en este dormitorio. Como poder suponer algo semejante cuando sentía como la cogía por sus nalgas y la elevaba para poder profundizar hasta el extremo.

Su grito, que no gemido, anunció un segundo orgasmo que, esta vez llenó la boca que se lo había proporcionado. No hubo nombres ni recordatorios, solamente el sonido de su voz desatada y su falta de respiración forzada por las sensaciones vividas. Pero aquí aún no había llegado el final. Sintió como conectaron sus sexos, sentía el calor que desprendía contra el suyo, y el movimiento que a continuación empezaron a realizar sólo parecía tener como misión dejarla totalmente agotada por lo que restaba de mes, y eso que no hacía ni cuatro días de su comienzo.

Sabía que su capacidad de movimiento se debía a que sólo ella había disfrutado de un par de orgasmos que le habían arrebatado toda fuerza y, por eso, se dejaba llevar por los movimientos más que realizar los suyos propios. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando la obligó a sentarse haciendo que sus cuerpos, húmedos por el sudor y fatigados, deliciosamente fatigados, por el esfuerzo realizado, se encontraron y se frotasen, se rozasen mientras seguían moviendo sus sexos. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y sus lenguas se rozaban con mayor intensidad con la que sus cuerpos, sus sexos, lo estaban haciendo.

Podían sentir la creciente sensación de un orgasmo siendo construido, acercándose a su límite, llevándoles a sus clímax y, justamente por ello, no hicieron nada salvo aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Sus sexos formando uno solo. Lo mismo que, cuando sintieron sus cuerpos explotar, así pareció que fueran sus orgasmos. Uno solo y compartido por ambos.

Totalmente sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo, se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el colchón que habían llegado a maltratar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Con ella también arrastró a su pareja de orgasmos. Aunque, realmente, fuese la persona a quien había tenido que llamar para conseguir la información que necesitaban Nami y ella para localizar el objeto robado y tener alguna pista para avanzar en la búsqueda del ladrón y su objetivo. En eso tendría que darle la razón a Nami, por supuesto que no lo haría si podía evitarlo, pero también tenía la sensación de que este robo no era si no el comienzo de algo bastante peligroso, y en muchos sentidos.

Sentía como su respiración acariciaba su hombro mientras su mano descansaba sobre su vientre, moviéndose con suaves mimos. Eso, hasta que empezó a ascender en dirección a sus pechos.

_Para que luego diga esa akage de que están viejos_.

-Un momento- detuvo el avance de aquella mano agarrándosela sin ningún tipo de delicadeza-. Lo primero es darme la información por la que has cobrado, Violet taisa.

Sabía que era cierto pero, no por ello debía aceptarlo tan libremente. No obstante, de hacerlo no sería ella misma. Por ello usó la mano a la que se le prohibió acceder a aquellos pechos para cogerla por la cintura y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus propios pechos apretándose contra aquella espalda que tenía ante ella.

-No es muy íntimo el llamarme por mi antigua graduación, Bulma-chwan- dijo mientras le trazaba el contorno de la oreja con la lengua logrando que, por unos instantes, Bulma llegase a olvidar sus propias palabras. Pero fue cuando Violet acercó su mano al sexo de Bulma cuando recordó todo. Trato incluido.

Antes de que supiera lo que había pasado, Bulma había sido capaz de voltearse para terminar colocada a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Violet a la que había sujetado por sus muñecas colocándoselas sobre su cabeza y su otra mano cerrada sobre su cuello, más como amenaza que haciendo daño real, por ahora.

-Pero esto son negocios, Violet taisa- repitió Bulma sin aflojar su presa, aunque ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo para liberarse-. Te busqué porque necesitaba una información urgente y ya te pagué por ella, así que déjate de joder y suelta lo que sabes de una vez.

Por supuesto que Bulma le había ofrecido una clara posibilidad para que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo y bromeando, aunque ambas sabían que, de hacerlo, le saldría dolorosamente caro. Y hoy Violet no estaba de humor para un poco de juego duro, por lo menos no con Bulma.

-La verdad, es que para la próxima podía venir esa compañera akage tuya para pagarme por la información que me pedís. Que aún no haya venido a pagar por ella me hace sentirme algo… dolida- Violet le ofreció una sonrisa inocente.

-Mejor así, taisa, porque, de haber venido ella, te aseguro que te habrías encontrada amordazada sin posibilidad de escape y te sacaría la información a tiras con tu piel- la verdad era que Bulma sabía que Nami no conocía a Violet pero, por alguna razón, no le caía nada bien. Y no era por el método de pago que gastaba Violet. De eso estaba muy segura.

-Hmmm… ¿es una promesa, Bulma-chwan?- pero, cuando la mano de la peliazul se cerró algo sobre su cuello, y no había ningún tipo de brillo en aquellos ojos azules, supo que habían terminado los juegos completamente-. Okay, está bien, Bulma-chwan. No hace falta ponernos duras… por lo menos ahora que estamos en pleno negocio.

Pero Bulma siguió sin aflojar lo más mínimo su presa.

-Pues habla de una vez y dime lo que he venido a buscar- dijo seriamente Bulma.

-Está bien. El nombre del objeto que robaron es…

__________

En cierto bar de Yuba

De los dos, estaba claro que quien podía tener la más mínima idea de lo que había dicho Robin era Vivi porque, sinceramente, a Zoro no le importaba mucho esas cosas. Incluso cuando fueran algunas piezas que, tanto él como Piccolo, hubiera podido robar en algún momento si se hubiera dado el caso. Aunque, de haberlo hecho, seguro que se habría llamado de otra manera menos culpable que _robo_.

-¿Puedes repetirlo, onna?

Esto fue utilizado por Robin para acercarse a Zoro y susurrarle al oído.

-… hmmm… ¿qué te gustaría que te repitiera, kenshi-san?- logrando un gruñido por parte de Zoro que obligó a Vivi a cubrirse la boca para que sus risas no fueran tomadas a mal por Zoro-. Oh, te refieres al nombre de la piedra robada. Es uno de las joyas llamada "Mizu no Manako", el 'Ojo de Agua'.

Zoro se tensó por el roce de los labios de Robin y sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de esta, no muy sutil, provocación por su parte. Por supuesto que, al final, todos reciben lo que se merecen. Se recoge lo que se siembra, ¿verdad?

__________

En cierta habitación, de caldeado ambiente

Bulma trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho Violet y a donde podía llegar a llevarla, tanto a ella junto a Nami como a quien hubiera robado dicha joya. Y, por supuesto, había que contar también a Vivi que, siendo acusada injustamente del robo, Bulma estaba segura de que también trataba de averiguar, precisamente, lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella.

_La única diferencia es cómo hará para averiguar esto mismo aunque… por supuesto que trabajando en el Museo tendrá mayores conocimientos acerca de las piezas que allí se encuentran y averiguar cual fue la robada y todo lo que existe alrededor de dicha pieza. Tche, una pena no saber por donde anda porque me habría ahorrado el tener que buscar la información entre las piernas de Violet_.

-… "Mizu no Manako", el 'Ojo de Agua'…- repitió Bulma perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Así es, cutie girl- le dijo con tono tranquilo.

Al sentir como Bulma aflojó su agarre, por haber conseguido la información que buscaba, Violet le cogió su mano izquierda e hizo que recorriera su clavícula hasta que ascendió por su cuello para terminar susurrándole sobre sus labios antes de atraparle sus dos dedos centrales entre sus labios y chupárselos con calma mientras Bulma seguía pensando en cual sería el siguiente movimiento ahora que sabían el nombre de la pieza. Nombre que el Museo ni siquiera parecía haberle proporcionado a Sanji y Roshi, a pesar de estar investigando el propio robo.

_Una joya semejante es seguro que forme parte de algún juego de más piezas y eso es lo que buscará todo el mundo que ande tras la joya o el ladrón, o ambos como nosotras_.

-¿Necesitas otro nombre o piensas averiguarlo por ti misma ahora que te di el de la joya robada?- le preguntó Violet liberando los húmedos dedos de Bulma y los dirigió al sur de su propio cuerpo, a la, también, húmeda entrada de su sexo. Violet movió provocadoramente aquellos dos dedos acariciando su sexo, todo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Bulma.

-Ni pienses que volverás a verme pronto, Violet taisa- le espetó Bulma con cierto tono de enojo al saber que la estaba manipulando por culpa de la falta de tiempo y necesidad por la información requerida.

-Oi, luv. Te dije que n… ¡¡¡oohh!!

Sus palabras fueron sustituidas por un placentero, e inesperado, gemido cuando Bulma le introdujo aquellos dos dedos de improviso y los empezó a mover, de manera experta por una zona conocida del interior del sexo de Violet. Cada uno de sus movimientos arrancaba gozosos jadeos e intensos gemidos por parte de la ex-militar, o ex-lo que fuera en verdad. ahora era su turno para arquear su cuerpo, poniendo, de manera inconsciente, o eso podía parecer, sus pechos al alcance de la boca de Bulma que, no estando completamente segura de que se trataba de un movimiento no buscado por Violet, esperó un tiempo para ver si insistía metiéndole los pechos directamente en la cara o no.

-Dime lo que sepas del juego de joyas: cuántas son, sus nombres… todo lo que tengas acerca de ellas- le preguntó Bulma mientras acompañaba a cada una de sus palabras con un buen movimiento de sus dedos.

Violet, a pesar de encontrarse en un buen camino hacia un orgasmo, no había perdido su capacidad para negociar. No le iba a soltar tanta información por un par de buenos dedos trabajándole su sexo.

-… ah, ah… pides mucho… ah, ah, ah… cutie… ah… por tan poco…- logró decir entre jadeos.

Por supuesto que Bulma sabía eso pero, por supuesto, no se perdía nada por intentarlo. Afortunadamente, ambas sabían, cual era la pregunta que debía hacerse.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del juego de joyas?

Pero la mente de Violet se había apartado del trabajo a causa del enorme placer al que estaba siendo sometida, entre aquellos dedos y, finalmente, la boca en sus pechos, o eso parecía, ya que, cuando fue alcanzada por su orgasmo no fue el nombre de Bulma el que surgió de sus labios, ni siquiera una referencia Divina si no que fue la respuesta que ansiaba Bulma.

-¡¡"REIKON NO GOGYOU"!!

_… Reikon no Gogyou…_

Bulma sacó sus dedos, que se encontraban totalmente cubiertos por los jugos del orgasmo de Violet, y los llevó hasta ponerlos ante el rostro de la responsable de tanta humedad que los vio a través de sus turbios ojos violeta, como su nombre, como su cabello cortito. Pudo ver como Violet abría la boca mientras lanzaba grandes bocanadas de aire y su lengua se estiraba todo lo que le era posible en busca de aquellos dos dedos que giraban en el aire para evitar perder su preciada carga.

Un lateral de los labios de Bulma se levantó al sonreírle maliciosamente pero, a pesar de todo lo que se podía decir de ella, la verdad era que no era tan mala como podía hacer ver a todos. Por ello acercó los dedos a la punta de aquella lengua y los rozó viendo como iba apoderándose de algunos de aquellos jugos que eran llevados, inmediatamente, a su boca para dar cuenta de ellos. Al volver a sacar su ansiosa lengua, Bulma, decidió dejar la leve tortura y le acercó los dedos, lo suficiente, para que pudiera lamerlos por entero. Tanto que terminó por llevárselos al interior de su boca y, cuando se los volvió a liberar, se encontraban totalmente limpios. Violet le sacó la lengua y podían verse allí los jugos que, sin poder evitarlo, Bulma llevó su propia lengua para saborearlos, en la mezcla con la saliva. Ambas lenguas se rozaron antes de que sus labios volvieran a juntarse y, en el interior de sus bocas, sus lenguas dieran buena cuenta de los jugos del orgasmo de Violet.

Cuando dieron por terminado aquellos húmedos besos, Bulma se puso en pie dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida antes de irse con la información por la que había venido en su búsqueda. A pesar del agua corriendo de la ducha pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras de Violet.

-¡Me encantó la propina, luv!

_Kuso… será mejor que esta última parte no salga de aquí; porque, por mucho que a Nami no le interesa saber lo ocurrido en esta habitación, no puedo predecir lo que sucederá una vez esté cargada con unas copas de más_.

Un movimiento en la puerta del baño captó su atención y, sin dejar de ducharse, volvió ligeramente la mirada para ver allí apoyada en el marco, con un cigarrillo colgándole en los labios, a Violet.

-Viéndote así nadie diría que tienes a un crío de, ¿qué, cinco o seis años? pero, claro está que, viendo como se te adelantaron en ese robo, si se notan los años, luv.

A pesar de que Bulma no tenía ninguna gana de hablar sobre su vida, tanto privada como pública, por lo menos para los entendidos en la materia, la insinuación a su edad, después de los comentarios tan recientes por parte de Nami, no pudo evitarlo.

-Primero, tiene ocho años. Segundo, si insinúas que ya estoy vieja para andar por ahí robando te recuerdo que tengo 26 y tú eres mayor que yo, una década mayor que yo.

-Pero a mí no se me nota nada que haya pasado de los cuarenta. Ni una arruga, ni una grasa mal colocada… si aparento unos 25 y todo el Mundo me lo dice- le dijo Violet encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¡PUES YO APARENTO 15 PARA ESO!!

-Hmmm… ya me habría gustado tener que darte alguna información a los quince, cutie- los ojos de Violet recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Bulma sin ningún tipo de reparo o vergüenza-. Seguro que de haberte encontrado Vegeta a esa edad podrías haberlo manten…

No sabía de donde había salido pero reconocía el cuchillo que se clavó en el marco de la puerta, justo al lado de su cabeza, como uno de los suyos. De seguro que Bulma se lo había cogido en algún momento, momento que no se percató. Estaba claro que no había perdido destreza con la edad, y seguía teniendo su relación con Vegeta como algo demasiado íntimo y personal para hacer bromas, o referencias, a su costa.

-Está bien, Bulma- Violet apagó el cigarrillo contra la hoja del cuchillo-. Mi culpa pero no te pongas tan alterada que no le hará ningún bien a tu tersa piel. ¿Me haces sitio?- le preguntó acercándose a la ducha.

Pero Bulma ya no estaba para nada más y su rostro así lo atestiguaba.

-Tú misma.

Y con esto abandonó el baño para vestirse y marcharse de allí con la información por la que había venido. Deseaba poder tener delante suya, ahora mismo, a quien se le había adelantado para poder demostrarle que con ella no se debía meter uno.

-Nos vemos, honey- se despidió Violet sin obtener más respuesta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose tras Bulma abandonando el cuarto.

__________

En cierto bar de Yuba

A pesar de trabajar allí, ni siquiera Vivi sabía de que se trataba el objeto que habían robado, "Mizu no Manako", el 'Ojo de Agua', por eso, cuando Robin continuó explicándoles lo que ella sabía de la joya, no pudo evitar mostrar tanto sorpresa como admiración por Robin y por su dedicación a la obtención de información, cualquier tipo de información, aunque más atenta a la de temas arqueológicos por tratarse de su original profesión, dedicación.

-Así que esa joya forma parte de un grupo de cinco- repitió Zoro con cierto interés pero, por supuesto, sin realizar grandes muestras de ello. Nada exultante, suficiente con que hablase sobre el tema a tratar.

-Exacto, kenshi-san- Robin tomó un ligero sorbo a su bebida dedicándole algo más de tiempo para relamerse los labios sabiendo que tenía la atención de Zoro, aunque también la de Vivi que no pudo evitar sentirse intrusa en un momento de intimidad entre Robin y Zoro, eso y ruborizarse ante las sensuales acciones por parte de la morena-. Se trata de los "Reikon no Gogyou".

La mirada de Zoro, una vez lograda ser apartada de los labios de Robin cayó algo deprimida ante la visión de sus bebidas vacías.

-Por lo que, tratándose de los Gogyou, quiere decir que aún quedan cuatro joyas más a punto de ser objeto de otros cuatro robos.

Era lo lógico pero, claro está, con Robin por medio nunca se puede estar seguro ni de lo que puede verse totalmente irrebatible. Este era uno de esos momentos.

-No, kenshi-san. Si se tratan de los "Reikon no Gogyou" aún quedan cinco joyas que pueden ser susceptibles a ser robadas por quien se haya llevado el "Mizu no Manako" del Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa.

Aquello, aunque así era, casi parecía haber sido dicho para provocar a Zoro y, podía verse por su lenguaje corporal, que así iba a suceder. Vivi decidió adelantarse y evitar el inicio de una discusión, o lo más parecido que pudiera haber entre esos dos ya que, nunca la intención de Robin es discutir con Zoro si no provocarle lo suficiente para lograr hacerlo rabiar. Le gustaban las caras y sonidos que ponía, y hacía, en esos momentos. Siempre decía que nunca tendría suficiente de eso.

-Pero si **Gogyou** es por los cinco elementos: **Kuuki**, aire, **Hinote**, fuego, **Mizu**, agua, **Tsuchi**, tierra y **Uddo**, madera. ¿Cómo puede haber un quinto robo si ya se llevaron el "Mizu no Manako"?

-Existen rumores de una sexta joya, de un sexto Manako, pero este sexto ojo es considerado un mito pues no existe ningún tipo de referencias claras a él, a diferencia del resto de Manako que, sabiendo buscar por el Mundo, puedes encontrar referencias a ellos en los más diferentes lugares. Nada se sabe, nada salvo su nombre, y, tal vez por ello, resulte aún más mito.

Zoro incluso parecía estar viendo con buenos ojos la copa de vino sin terminar de Robin pero, antes de que pudiera cometer cualquier tipo de acción, ella se la terminó de un trago. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que ir a por más bebida pero, como no quería quedar como un inculto o despreocupado, tenía que esperar a que Robin terminara de contarles el asunto de la sexta joya, del sexto Manako.

-¿Prisas, kenshi-san?- le preguntó divertida Robin logrando que Vivi tuviera que contener sus sonrisas, y sus risas.

-Pues ahora que lo dices- Zoro había acercado su rostro al de Robin para dar más énfasis a sus palabras pero, esto, fue utilizado por ella para darle lo que buscaba. O algo muy parecido-. Me gustar…

Robin le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó hacia el suyo en donde sus labios terminaron por juntarse. Un suave beso humedecido por el vino.

_Ahora si que me siento entrometiéndome en un momento íntimo entre ellos dos_.

Pero, para desgracia de la pareja y, medio alivio, para Vivi, fueron interrumpidos por una docena de soldados que, rápidamente rodearon la mesa en la que se encontraban. Afortunadamente Vivi se había puesto de nuevo la capucha para tratar de ofrecerles un poco de intimidad y, ahora, su rostro volvía a estar cubierto por las sombras.

-¡¡Muy bien, qué nadie se mueva!!

Pero aquellas palabras parecían no haber sido escuchadas por Robin y Zoro que continuaban besándose, aparentemente, ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Lo que irritó rápidamente a los soldados.

-**¡¡Están todos bajo arresto así qué paren de una vez si no quieren empeorar su situación!!**

Los labios de Zoro se alejaron de los de Robin dando por terminado el beso pero, por supuesto, no por lo que pudiera haber dicho el soldado si no porque así se había llegado a dar. No obstante sólo se trataba de un pequeño beso para paliar la sed.

-Pues es una pena para vosotros- empezó a decir Zoro observando para los soldados con mueca de loco-. Porque a mí me encanta que la situación siempre empeore.

Robin se dio de cuenta de la mirada de Vivi que, como siempre ocurría con ella, pretendía que pudieran salir de los problemas sin llegar a causar ningún mal a nadie. Pero, claro está, en esta situación esa posibilidad era bastante ínfima ya que se trataban de Zoro, digamos que bandido, aunque la verdad era que se trataba de alguien de espíritu libre y, por tanto, no hacía caso a las normas establecidas por la sociedad, actuando, entonces, como si estuviera fuera de la ley; la propia Robin era una kaizoku bastante reconocida, gracias a las continuas barbaridades que hacía Vegeta y, por último, Vivi que, de descubrirse su identidad, estaba siendo buscada como autora material de robo al Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa.

-Gomennasai- se disculpó por anticipado a Vivi-, pero se trata de kenshi-san y lo hemos retenido demasiado tiempo escuchando incluso lo que podría haberse tomado como temas femeninos.

La sonrisa de Robin contrastaba con la mueca de Zoro y la resignación de Vivi.

-Empecemos pronto que tengo una biiru esperando por mí en la barra.

__________

______________________________

Capítulo 13 finalizado… y menudo capítulo hahahaha de seguro que nadie se esperaba algo así, por parte de Bulma me refiero ;P Debo decir que este método para conseguir información, y su método de pago, me lo saqué del anime "Mnemosyne no Musumetachi" así que, no, no soy tan listo para sacarme algo así por mi propia cuenta T.T

Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya podido ser del agrado de todos ustedes lectores ávidos y así espero poder leerlo en vuestras **REVIEWS**.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kami**: Dios.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Violet taisa**: Coronel Violet.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Mizu no Manako**: Ojo de Agua.

**Reikon no Gogyou**: Los cinco elementos del Alma.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Gomennasai**: Lo siento muchísimo.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Y, como siempre, agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic a pesar de hacerlo en silencio y, esperando, a que pongan voz a sus pensamientos en alguna **REVIEW** pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Cross Epoch**

**Hmmmm… buen sonido**

No podía decirse que se encontrase bien porque, de ser así, no estaría inconsciente y si, sabía que lo estaba, inconsciente, no bien, porque no podía ver ni escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos. Y, a estos, ni siquiera llegaba a entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Era como si tuviera un constante sonido ensordecedor que le impedía el poder centrarse en aquellas palabras. Un sonido acompañado de cierto dolor. Un dolor que, en esta ocasión, no tenía su procedencia de Sadi-chan.

_¡¡Ya me acuerdo!!_

Era algo que acompañaba siempre a cualquier tipo de dolor que pudiera estar sufriendo. La imagen de Sadi-chan, aunque no fuera la culpable del dolor, siempre le venía asociado a este. En esta ocasión, el dolor que estaba sintiendo venía provocado por uno de aquellos dos extraños que aparecieron de improviso en medio de lo que ellas dos llaman hogar, a pesar de que fuera un escondite.

_El tipo del mugiwaraboushi_.

Había sido una sorpresa el que surgiera de improviso en medio de la enorme caverna en la que se encontraban pero la mayor sorpresa vino cuando, no sólo no huyó al verla en su forma de Dragón si no que, aún por encima, trató de comérsela cruda. Suerte de que su piel es increíblemente resistente porque, de otra manera, le habría arrancado un buen trozo del mordisco que le dio.

Su grito de sorpresa, por la acción del Mugiwara, y de miedo, por temor a ser devorada, hizo que diera un enorme rugido que, como no podía ser de otra manera, atrajo la atención de Sadi-chan que se encontraba terminando de preparar la meshi. Fue único ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia al ver a un extraño allí con ellas pero, lo que más le sorprendió, fue el que, tras ofrecer una rápida disculpa por haber tratado de comérsela, les pidiera un poco de meshi porque hacía tiempo que no se llevaba nada a la boca y estaba hambriento.

_Sadi-chan no aceptó sus disculpas pues, la verdad, no es que sonasen del todo sinceras, más o menos, pero no muy arrepentidas. Le ofreció un castigo a cambio y ese baka lo aceptó. La verdad era que sólo quería torturarle un poco antes de matarle pero, entonces… apareció ese otro tipo y… el del mugiwaraboushi me golpeó como nadie lo había hecho nunca antes. Por lo menos mientras me encuentro en mi forma de Dragón_.

Poco a poco empezó a escuchar un ligero murmullo que la fue arrancando de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Y no sólo era ese sonido lo que la estaba devolviendo el sentido si no que, también, podía sentir un suave contacto sobre su rostro. Unas amables caricias que le estaban mostrando el camino de vuelta para…

**¡PLAF!**

La bofetada la devolvió al instante a la realidad. Era lo que tenían los reveses de Sadi-chan, te ofrecían una gran variedad de sensaciones y momentos. Y, aunque no fuera lo más recomendable para alguien a quien habían noqueado de un puñetazo, no es que Sadi-chan pudiera realizar un gesto más amable para despertarla. Por lo menos la acarició antes de propinarle la bofetada.

_Aunque más que caricias estuviera señalizando la zona a golpear_.

Iba a decirle algo parecido a lo que pensaba de eso de golpear a alguien recién golpeada cuando se dio de cuenta del aterrado rostro con que Sadi-chan la estaba mirando. Trizy no podía poner la mano en el fuego, a no ser que se la hubiera cogido Sadi-chan y estuviera tratando de quemarla, pero sólo recordaba verla un momento en el pasado con un rostro idéntico al de estos instantes.

Si sus ojos ya se encontraban abiertos, con la revelación de lo que estaba pasando, terminaron por llenar todo su rostro. Lo que, realmente, no hacía si no empeorar la situación en la que se encontraba.

_**¡¡Oh, no!!**_

Llevándose las manos a la cara se cubrió el rostro todo lo mejor que podía pero, no necesitaba mirar para Luffy y Goku para saber que lo habían visto. Si incluso debieron haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para rodar una película y ver como ya la vendían en la calle antes de su estreno en cines.

-¡¿… Sadi-chan…?!- la voz de la muchacha mostraba el miedo por haber sido tan descuidada y haber puesto en peligro todo y a todos. Tanto tiempo, tantas precauciones tomadas para que, en un momento de relajación, todo se convirtiera en tiempo perdido e inútil-. Gomennasai, yo… gomennasai…

La verdad era que no sabía lo que decir porque no había nada que pudiera llegar a decir para arreglar la situación en la que las había metido. Ahora si que no dejaba lugar a dudas del Destino que les aguardaba a los dos muchachos.

Tenían que morir, y hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¡¡Sugoi!!- Luffy seguía mirando para Trizy con estrellas en sus ojos, maravillado por lo que acababa de ver-. ¡¡Menuda pasada!! Seguro que a Nami le gustaría algo así para ella.

Luffy no pudo evitar pensar en la akage al ver algo semejante, y por varios motivos muy diferentes entre si. Por suerte, o desgraciadamente, las palabras de Goku lograron apartar la imagen de Nami por la de otro de sus nakama. Eso si, realizando una transición que le mostró un nuevo aspecto de Nami.

-Pues se parece a Ten Shin Han- dijo Goku-. Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien así.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- Luffy no podía creer las palabras de su nakama-. ¿Dónde ves tú que le falte el pelo? Huy, Goku, me parece que el hambre te hace delirar.

-Me refiero a lo de que tenga tres ojos, Luffy- le indicó Goku.

Lo que no sabían era que sus palabras no hacían si no condenarles a muerte, a pesar de que la intención de Sadi-chan ya era el matarlos desde un principio pero, ahora, después de lo que habían visto, no le quedaba otra salida que matarlos cuanto antes para impedir que pudieran escapar y contar lo que vieron a otros.

-¡¡Estáis muertos!!

Tanto Luffy como Goku miraron para Sadi-chan atraídos tanto por sus palabras como por la frialdad con las que fueron dichas. Los dos nakama, entonces, intercambiaron una confusa mirada.

-No, que yo sepa estoy vivo- dijo Luffy mientras se palpaba el cuerpo para estar seguro de que era así-. A veces casi me muero pero aún no lo he hecho shishishishi.

Goku, en cambio, parecía algo avergonzado, aunque se estuviera riendo.

-Bueno, hehehehe, ahora sé que estoy vivo pero… bueno, no hace mucho si que me había muerto pero sólo durante un poquito ya que ni siquiera hizo falta el resucitarme gracias a la reanimación de Chopper.

-Shishishishi es cierto que tú estuviste muerto- Luffy se volvió hacia las dos muchachas-. Pero ahora nos encontramos bien… aunque con bastante hambre. Pero eso no quiere decir que intentemos comerte otra vez- le dijo a Trizy negando rápidamente con las manos mientras ella se frotaba la zona vendada-, pero estaría bien si tuvierais algo de meshi para darnos.

Sadi-chan se puso en pie, siendo imitada por Trizy que, a pesar de todo, aún se sentía bastante avergonzada por haber tenido un descuido semejante. Las manos se cerraron sobre los dos látigos que descansaban sobre sus caderas mientras que Trizy, en cambio, sólo clavaba su mirada en Luffy. El culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

-Pronto carecerá de importancia quien… hmmmm… haya muerto o no porque ambos estaréis… hmmmm… muertos- les avisó Sadi-chan mientras agitaba, lentamente, los látigos como si fueran las colas de un depredador antes del ataque-. No debisteis venir aquí y ver lo que no se debe ver.

-¡¿¡NANIIII!?!- gritaron los dos nakama ante aquella revelación.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Luffy, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de morirse sin saber, por lo menos, la causa para ello-. Si fue porque traté de comerte ya te pedí perdón y si es por el golpe que te di pues, bueno, tú me atacaste. Pero, si es necesaria una disculpa pues, gomennasai por haberte golpeado.

-Creo que es por lo último, Luffy- dijo Goku todo serio.

_¿Lo último?_

-¿Porque dije que tendrías que ser calva para parecerte a Ten Shin Han? Gomen por eso también- se disculpó nuevamente Luffy. Por supuesto que eso sacó de quicio a Goku que no podía comprender las pocas luces que podía tener, a veces, su nakama.

-No por eso, baka. Si no por lo de sus tres ojos- Goku se detuvo a pensar un momento-. Bueno, supongo que será por el tercer ojo ya que lo mantiene oculto y porque los otros dos siempre los está mostrando.

-¿Y qué tiene de raro el tener tres ojos?- quiso saber Luffy-. Tú tenías una cola y Yamcha era un hombre, y no digamos lo de Trunks porque eso es más extr…

-No por el hecho de que tenga un tercer ojo si no por el tipo de ojo que es- le trató de explicar Goku.

-¿Porque parece qué es un ojo de cristal rojo?- Goku, al oír esto, le trató de tapar la boca-. Ophe, ¿phof phé fe phafas fa fopha?

-No digas nada del ojo de cristal para no enfadarlas y que no nos maphen- Luffy también le tapó la boca a Goku.

-Phuef pho fhiphas nhafa fu phanfopho- le dijo Luffy, o lo intentó.

Las dos muchachas veían el intercambio de palabras, o lo que pudiera ser, entre Luffy y Goku con poco interés ya que, daba igual lo que pudieran hacer, desde el momento en que vieron el ojo, su Destino estaba sellado y, únicamente, podía ser uno.

Su Muerte.

-¡Trizy!

Ante la voz de Sadi-chan, Trizy empezó a cambiar pero, en vez de volver a transformarse en el Dragón Azul, eligió la forma híbrida para tener una mayor maniobralidad al haber comprobado la agilidad de Luffy. Aún así creció hasta superar los 2 metros, aunque no llevaba alas, o las tenía pegadas en exceso a su cuerpo. Tres garras en sus manos y dos en los pies, junto a un espolón. Su rostro estirado con una boca llena de afiladísimos colmillos y la misma mirada animal con un brillo de inteligencia que la hacía sumamente peligrosa. Sus escamas azules resplandecían ante la poca luz existente.

-Oi, oi, no hace falta que luchemos- trató de impedir el combate Goku quitándole las manos de la boca de Luffy y apartándose de su lado para que este hiciera lo propio con las suyas-. La verdad es que no hemos visto nada extraño ya que conocemos a gente con tres ojos.

-Pero no digas nada de su ojo rojo, baka- le amonestó Luffy.

-Oi, que yo no dije nada de su ojo de cristal rojo- se defendió Goku-. Si no que has sido tú quien lo ha nombrado.

-Porque tú hablaste sobre su tercer ojo que es lo mismo que decir que le viste su ojo de cristal- dijo Luffy protestando porque le tratase de echar la culpa a él.

-Pero si te hubieras quedado callado yo no habría dicho nada sobre su ojo de cristal porque no pensaba decir nada sobre él desde un principio.

-Porque al principio no sabíamos que tenía un tercer ojo, ni que fuera una especie de joya que, seguro, a Nami le gustaría tener.

-Ajá- le señaló Goku triunfante-. Ves como eres tú el que no deja de hablar del tercer ojo y que es una joya y, aún por encima, incluso hablas de Nami.

-Bueno, es natural ya que estamos hablando de joyas- se defendió Luffy algo ruborizado-. No es que piense en ella todo el rato. Además de que fue Nami quien eligió un tesoro en vez de ir a encontrarse conmigo.

-Pues, según lo que me gritó Bulma la última vez que la vi, no fue así, Luffy- Goku se puso a hacer memoria-. Me parece que fuiste en dirección contraria y por eso no os encontrasteis.

Luffy se quedó helado porque, conociéndose, esa era una posibilidad muy grande. Pero, de haber sido así, ¿por qué Nami no fue a buscarle en la dirección por la que se había ido?

-Debía ir al Sur y fui a donde hacía más calor porque es, precisamente, en el Sur dond…

-¡¡URUSEI!!

Luffy y Goku se volvieron hacia Sadi-chan que tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte con que apretaba los látigos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó despreocupado Luffy, olvidándose de cual era la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡¡Malditos baka!!- un sencillo movimiento dirigió ambos látigos hacia el cuerpo de Goku-. ¡¡Estáis… hmmmm… muertos!!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Luffy se encontró con que Trizy se encontraba justo encima de él lanzándole un puñetazo, o tratando de desgarrarle el cuerpo.

-¡¡Muere, Mugiwara!!

__________

En Shiai, la ciudad del juego

En la sala de reuniones del gran casino "Rain Dinners" se encontraban reunidas '**Las nueve flechas**' en torno a su líder y jefe. El hombre conocido como 'Kawaku', Crocodile. En un principio se pensaba que el motivo de la reunión tenía que ver con los movimientos hechos por la familia Firetank de Capone Bege cerca de los territorios de Crocodile pero, una vez tomó la palabra, dejó claro que el asunto a tratar era de una mayor trascendencia que simples discusiones por terrenos ya que, lo que estaba sucediendo, podía dar fin al mismo Mundo. Y eso si que sería problemático para todos.

-No quiero resultar molesto por preguntar esto, sakuzen-sama, pero, ¿por qué nos debe de importar un simple robo en el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa?- preguntó Raditz-. Ninguno de nosotros o de las otras familias ha sido el culpable.

-Porque sé lo que han robado- les aclaró Crocodile con total tranquilidad-. Y pronto vendrán a robarme a mí pero se llevará una buena sorpresa ese ladrón porque será a él a quien acaben por robar.

_Si alguien está tratando de conseguir los Reikon no Gogyou quiere decir que cualquiera puede tratar de obtenerlos todos y poder usarlos. Sea quien sea el baka que ha empezado todo esto me ha otorgado la excusa para obtener el poder que siempre he buscado_.

Todos acompañaron las risas de Crocodile, más por miedo a enfadarle que por haber comprendido en su totalidad lo que estaba sucediendo, a excepción de uno de ellos que no pudo evitar formar un ceño de lo más profundo.

_¿Será el Tsuchi no Manako?_

__________

Skypiea, tierra de los Shandias

La verdad era que, en comparación al destino previsto desde un principio, podía decirse, sin temor a equivocarse, que se había desviado bastante del camino inicial. Por supuesto que, ahora mismo, no podía culparle al sospechoso habitual para este tipo de situaciones al no encontrarse aquí con él. Por lo que, en este caso, la culpa recaía, totalmente, en si mismo. Pero, por supuesto, al no encontrarse aquí, no tenía que echar cuentas con él, ni con nadie más, y todo esto sólo quedaría para él.

_Y no pienso decírselo a nadie, por supuesto. No tengo ninguna intención que me empiecen a comparar con ese kenshi sin sentido de la orientación_.

Cuando le llegó la noticia del robo al Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa, supo que, de una manera u otra, el kenshi acabaría metido en todo ese asunto. ¿Por qué? Seguro que tenía algo que ver el haber visto a Robin moviéndose por su propia cuenta, libre de la presencia de Vegeta y sus otros nakama. Supuso que fue por esa causa por lo que Zoro se perdió con tanta facilidad, para que pudiera encontrarse con ella a solas. Algo de esperar porque parecían atraerse como imanes de polos opuestos, a pesar de que resultaban muy semejantes.

Decidiendo utilizar este tiempo a solas para si mismo, se vino a Skypiea a tener unos momentos de paz y relajación, con la que entrenar su espíritu sin tener que dejar tras su paso un montón de ruinas recién hechas. Su espíritu le agradecería enormemente el poder serenarse un poco, algo que resultaba harto complicado con ese kenshi como nakama y compañero de viajes.

Incluso ahora, teniéndolo lejos, podía sentir como el, solo, pensar en él lograba que su espíritu se perturbara lo suficiente para perder el control. Afortunadamente el dulce sonido de 'La Luz de Shandora' era suficiente para devolverle al sendero de la calma espiritual.

Piccolo relajó sus ojos y continuó meditando en silencio.

__________

______________________________

Aquí termino el capítulo 14 en donde, una vez más, me he vuelto a meter en un buen lío al sacar a la luz un montón de personajes más. Ahora tengo que pensar en quienes formarán el grupo de **Las nueve flechas**, que es mi versión de **Yakuza**: **Ya**, flecha, **Ku**, nueve y **Za**, las… hahahaha Por lo menos se sabe que una de esas **Flechas** es **Raditz** ;P

Y el regreso, fugaz, de **Piccolo** que acabó en **Skypiea** para tratar de tranquilizar su agitado espíritu, algo normal teniendo a **Zoro** como nakama y compañero de viaje. Sólo hay que recordar los ataques que le suelen dar a **Nami** con las actitudes del kenshi.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Gomennasai**: Lo lamento mucho.

**¡Sugoi!**: ¡Genial!

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**¡¡Urusei!!**: ¡¡Cállate!!

**Shiai**: Juego.

**Kawaku**: Estar sediento, deshidratarse.

**Sakuzen**: Seco, desolado.

**Sama**: Señor.

**Tsuchi no Manako**: El ojo de la tierra.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por las **REVIEWS** recibidas por:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Dragonazul.**

Esperando a que el resto de lectores de este fic dejen alguna **REVIEW** para dar fuerza a la historia, por parte del escritor agotado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí.

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Cross Epoch**

**Buscar pero… ¿dónde?**

Todo se encontraba a oscuras y le resultaba imposible ver nada logrando que, por un instante, temiera por lo peor. Afortunadamente había aprendido de las experiencias pasadas y supo lo que sucedía en realidad. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar la consciencia.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo acabó en este estado?

Aunque en un principio le resultaba inútil el tratar de recordarlo fue, gracias a que no había perdido el sentido del oído, que pudo escuchar al culpable. Pudo escuchar como comía a gusto… y en compañía.

-Pues si que está muy buena esta meshi. Supongo que el que aquí sólo estén dos onna logra que sus platos sean asombrosamente deliciosos- dijo Goku mientras comía.

-¡¡Sugoi!!- Luffy devoraba con gran apetito-. Después de tanto tiempo sin comer no puedo creerme que la primera meshi que me llevo a la boca pueda estar tan buena.

-Oi, oi, Luffy, ¡corta ya!- le pidió, _amablemente_ Goku-. ¡¡Deja de coger de mis platos!!

_¿Luffy? Ese nombre… esa voz…_

Poco a poco empezaron a asaltarle los recuerdos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. El recuerdo de Luffy después de haberle dado un bocado, ver como era torturado por Sadi-chan comiendo ante él y… y al final, cuando decidieron acabar con él y con Goku, empezó a recordar como le empezó a salir un extraño vapor de su cuerpo y que este brillaba con un tono rojizo.

_Entonces… fue cuando ya no pude acercarme a él y, luego, todo se puso negro_.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Luffy y Goku, habiendo encontrado la despensa, habían colocado una enorme mesa donde colocaron tanta meshi como para alimentar a un ejército… aunque, en este caso, tal vez sería mejor que fuera para dos.

Trizy sabía que, de ninguna manera, podían dejar salir con vida de este lugar a ninguno de los dos por lo que, si pensaban comer, pues se estarían comiendo su última meshi. Lo malo era que no tenía muy claro el como hacer para acabar con ambos. ¿Cómo matarlos si lo único que logró hacerle a Luffy fue cortarle los botones del chaleco? Por supuesto que su verdadera intención había sido el destriparlo pero, en el último, y decisivo, segundo Luffy logró girarse para esquivarlo lo suficiente para salir indemne del ataque.

-No sé por qué te quejas tanto si en la despensa debe haber suficiente meshi para unos meses- se defendió Luffy mientras continuaba comiendo con total despreocupación.

-Pero sólo podemos usar la que no necesita prepararse más allá de un poco de agua caliente o, directamente, asar la niku- le recordó Goku-. Ninguno de nosotros podemos preparar meshi en condiciones.

-Pues esta está muy buena, la verdad. Y es una suerte que ya tuvieran estos platos preparados para nosotros- la verdad era que se trataba de la meshi para las chicas-. Aunque te entiendo muy bien, no sabes lo que daría porque Sanji dejase de jugar un rato con el ojisan y nos preparase un buen banquete- la voz de Luffy sonaba bastante apagada en estos momentos-. Podríamos montar una gran party.

Goku puso cara soñadora al imaginar los banquetes que era capaz de preparar Sanji. Eso si que era algo legendario. Pero, eso no quería decir que le fuera a hacer ascos a la meshi que tenía delante, bueno, eso si Luffy no se la llega a coger toda, claro.

_Si esto sigue así, no sólo nos dejan sin meshi si no que, al tiempo, lograrán irse con el secreto y eso no se puede permitir pero, a no ser que mueran de empacho no veo cómo conseguir acabar con estos dos…_

-Oi, ¡¡ven a la mesa a comer algo!!- le interrumpió Luffy su inmersión mental a Trizy al darse cuenta de que se había despertado-. Si te esperas más tiempo no te quedará nada para llevarte a la boca. No querrás quedarte sin nada para comer- decía Luffy entre bocados-, te puedo asegurar que no es algo muy agradable.

Trizy se tocó el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo donde Luffy le había dado un bocado cuando se encontraba en forma de dragón.

-Yo no pienso comer con alguien que intentó comerm…

-¡Gochisosamadeshita!- anunció Luffy satisfecho mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su exagerado estómago hinchado de tanto comer.

-¡¿Os lo habéis comido todo?!- gritó incrédula Trizy al ver todos los platos de la mesa vacíos-. Pero, ¡eso es imposible con tanta meshi!

-¡¡Gochisosamadeshita!!- repitió Goku, cuyo barriga asomaba por debajo de la camiseta.

-Yo creo que exageras San-san- dijo Luffy antes de romper a reír- Oi, Goku, San-san.

Trizy no podía entender cómo podía ponerse a bromear sobre sus tres ojos si, a estas alturas, había quedado claro que por culpa de saber su secreto debía morir. ¿Puede estar tan seguro de su fuerza?

-Hahahahaha tiene gracia pero sería mejor San-chan, ¿no crees?

-¡¡Mi nombre es Beatriz!!- les interrumpió Trizy a voz en grito-. Y ¡¿cómo habéis podido comeros tanta meshi vosotros dos solos?!

-Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera tanta meshi.

Trizy no daba crédito a las palabras de Goku.

-¡¿Qué no había tanta meshi?! Si os habéis comido las raciones de dos semanas vosotros dos solos- les acusó con un dedo amenazante que no hacía si no señalarles a la cara-. No sólo entráis aquí sin permiso o cometéis el crimen de ver algo que nadie debería ver jamás…

-¿Ver?, ¿es qué vimos algo, Goku?- Luffy, después de un buen banquete le resultaba complicado centrarse en algo que no fuera de su interés-. No sé de lo que nos hablas, San-san.

A la muchacha le faltó muy poco para no caer al suelo de cabeza, lo que, afortunadamente, podría haberla dejado inconsciente para no tener que seguir tratando con Luffy y Goku. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

-No sé, supongo que deberíamos despertar a la nakama de San-chan para ver si se acuerdo de qué fue lo que vimos- sugirió Goku a lo que Luffy saltó hacia donde se encontraba Sadi-chan-. Ya sabes que nueve ojos ven más que siete.

-Eso es cierto.

Trizy no podía creerse que estuvieran hablando en serio. Debían de estar riéndose de ella porque, ¿cómo no podían acordarse de su tercer ojo pero si que se ponían a hacer bromas y comentarios al respecto con lo de San-san y los siete y nueve ojos?

-Oi, oi, despierta- decía Luffy mientras agitaba a Sadi-chan con la mano sobre el pecho, que no sobre los pechos aunque, en una chica muy poca diferencia existe.

-Pero ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!- le gritó, nuevamente, Trizy.

-Pues tratando de despertarla- respondió con total naturalidad Luffy.

Goku se acercó hasta donde se encontraba acuclillado Luffy, poniéndose a su lado también de cuclillas, y trató de explicarle lo que sucedía.

-A las chicas no se las puede despertar de esta manera, Luffy. No les gusta que alguien les toque en ciertas partes de su cuerpo- el recuerdo de esta lección aprendida, a base de tortas, y no alimenticias, por parte de Bulma regresó con fuerza a la mente de Goku.

-Pues a Nami no le importaba cuando estábamos juntos.

-Pero eso era porque estabas con ella, ¿no?- Goku trataba de hacer memoria porque tampoco era que estuviera muy al tanto sobre esta clase de temas-. Pero no sales con esta onna.

-¿Entonces se supone que no puedo tratar de despertarla de esta manera?- preguntó Luffy.

-Exactamente, Luffy- parecía que esto iba por buen camino-. A una chica, con la que no tienes ningún tipo de relación de confianza, o íntima, como la tuya con Nami o Zoro y Robin.

-¿Bulma y Vegeta?

Goku puso una cara bastante extraña a esta pareja. La verdad era que, a pesar de tener un hijo en común, nadie podía poner la mano en el fuego para definir el estatus de esos dos. Pareja pero ¿_pareja_? Eso era otra cosa muy diferente.

-Supongo que Bulma le dejará a Vegeta que la despierte de esta manera pero tú no puedes hacerlo, Luffy.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué clase de baka me tomas?- preguntó ofendido Luffy-. Ni loco se me ocurriría tratar de despertar a Bulma de esta manera- dijo mientras continuaba tocando a Sadi-chan de esa manera tan poco educada-. Me mataría, después de que Nami me hubiera matado, por supuesto. Y Vegeta me devolvería a la vida para matarme de nuevo.

-Pues suma que tampoco puedes ir tocándoles en la entrepierna- le iba diciendo Goku mirando para Luffy mientras como ejemplo, o por eso podía tomarse, hacía justo lo que no debía hacer dándole palmadas a la entrepierna de Sadi-chan-. Y tampoco les puedes ir quitando las bragas sin decirles antes que se las quitaste.

-Supongo que si ya se ponen como unas fieras cuando Brook les pide ver las bragas o saber de que color son- Luffy no pudo evitar un escalofrío-, peor será el que se las quites- en esto Luffy se detuvo a pensar, que no de darle palmadas en el pecho a Sadi-chan-, y ¿a quién le quitaste tú las bragas?

Antes de que Goku pudiera responderle a su nakama, el grito de Trizy los sacó de su absurda, y hentai en muchos sentidos, conversación.

-¡¿¡De qué diablos vais vosotros dos!?!

Luffy y Goku se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar, al tiempo, a Trizy, la cual encontraron bastante pálida, para ser morochita. Como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, lo que hicieron, mejor decir que sintieron como alguien los estaba matando con la mirada, sus miradas se encontraron con la de Sadi-chan y, sin necesitar de tener que mirar por debajo del flequillo que cubría sus ojos, sabían que estaba más que enfadada con la situación en la que se encontró al despertarse. Algo lógico porque no todos los días te despiertas para encontrarte a dos tipos, que trataste de matar, tocándote los pechos y el sexo con todo el descaro del Mundo.

-¿Qué estáis hmmmmm… haciendo?

La voz glacial de Sadi-chan fue capaz de conectar una parte de la mente de Goku y Luffy que debía estar relacionada con la autoconservación porque apartaron las manos del cuerpo de la rubia. A pesar de que Goku la había derrotado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo pero, por algún motivo desconocido para ambos nakama, ahora les resultaba mucho más temible que cuando les aseguró que debían morir.

-Te golpeé antes… lo más suavemente posible- reaccionó Goku al ver como se le tensaba la mandíbula a Sadi-chan- y te caíste inconsciente al suelo. Como no podíamos dejarte aquí tirada totalmente ida pues tratábamos de despertarte pero vi que Luffy lo estaba haciendo mal y le explicaba como no debe hacerse.

-Y ¿por eso hmmmmm… me estabais tocando los pechos y la entrepierna?- preguntó Sadi-chan con furia contenida.

-Podías haberle explicado cómo debía hacerse- dijo secamente Trizy.

-Shishishishi San-san tiene razón- se reía divertido Luffy.

Sadi-chan se puso en pie con lentos movimientos que ponían muy nerviosos a los dos nakama. Las siguientes palabras no hacían si no empeorar la situación de los dos.

-¿San-san?

Luffy y Goku sudaban más que frío, bajo cero, y tenían un nudo en la garganta que les impedía tragar.

-¿San-chan?- se aventuró Goku.

Por la manera en que le temblaba el labio a Sadi-chan, por furia que no por miedo, estaba claro que se acercaba el segundo asalto. Por suerte, o no, Luffy habló antes de que las dos onna se lanzasen nuevamente sobre Goku y Luffy.

-No me importa volver a pelear, aunque siendo tan débiles no tiene mucha gracia el hacerlo, pero, ¿por qué es tan importante el ojo de cristal de San-san?

-¡¡Luffy!!- Goku no podía creer que su nakama volviera a traer aquel tema a conversación, ya era difícil creer que Luffy sacaba algún tema de conversación pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente el que los ponía en peligro? O las ponía a las dos onna si quisieran seguir luchando contra ellos-. Es San-chan. Deja de meternos en líos por no saber como llamarla correctamente.

A pesar de su aspecto, Sadi-chan sabía cuando se encontraba en una situación de desventaja, como la actual, lo que impediría realizar su misión de salvaguardar el Hinote no Manako. No podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo fuera a ser incapaz de cumplir su misión por culpa de un par de baka como los presentes.

-Muy bien, os explicaré de qué hmmmm… se trata todo esto.

Ante esto a Trizy casi se le salen los ojos, los dos habituales, de las órbitas.

-¿Estás segura, Sadi-chan?

-Lo han visto y no podemos matarlos porque son hmmmm… demasiado fuertes para nosotras dos por lo que ahora hmmmm… escucharán el nombre del Objeto Sagrado y ayudarán a hmmmm… protegerlo- Sadi-chan miró fijamente a Trizy-. A protegerte.

-Oi, que yo estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento- dijo Goku.

-Yo estoy de bouken- les sonrió Luffy-. Si esto es una buena bouken cuenten conmigo.

-Debo avisarte que será muy hmmmm… peligroso y sus vidas correrán grave peligro y…- Luffy la ignoró mientras estirando el brazo sacó un trozo de niku de la despensa- ¡¿me estás escuchando?!

-¿Nani?

-Cierto que, siendo peligroso, serviría para mi entrenamiento pero ya tenía planeado contra quién iba a luchar cuando me encontré en medio de todo esto- le explicó Goku.

-Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo…- le dijo Sadi-chan.

-Arigatou- le agradeció Goku muy contento de poder seguir con su viaje.

-… pero antes debes hmmmm… pagar por todo lo que comiste.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Sadi-chan contrastaba con la divertida de Luffy y la sorprendida de Trizy pero, sobre todo, con la de la impotencia de Goku, pues ni siquiera podía sonreír. ¿Qué motivo podría tener para ello?

-¿Podemos picar algo mientras cuentas la historia?

__________

Despacho de Sanji y Roshi

Los dos agentes, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraban trabajando en un caso. En el caso del robo al Museo por el que Vivi se había convertido en principal sospechosa y al que, hacía unas horas, se habían sumado, por alguna razón, que Sanji sólo podía justificar por sus antecedentes, Nami y Bulma al haberlas encontrado en el lugar del robo.

No era que no trabajasen mucho si no que, por una razón u otra, siempre ocurría algo que les impedía centrarse en su deber y que los llevaba por la senda de la diversión y las onna, y si hermosas y con poca ropa encima pues mucho mejor.

-La verdad es que sin tener ni idea de lo que se robó nuestra única pista son… encontrar a Bulma-chan y Nami-san para que nos cuenten lo que saben acerca de todo esto- Sanji aplastó lo que quedaba de la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero-. Aunque tampoco es que resulte fácil dar con ellas. Dos kawaii onna no van a llamar a la puerta sólo porque las necesitemos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta logrando que, incluso Roshi, se irguiera atento pues había llegado a oír la última parte del discurso de Sanji, la parte de las kawaii onna. Por supuesto que era absurdo creerse que pudiera tener algún tipo de relación el haber dicho que dos kawaii onna llamasen a la puerta con que alguien hubiera llamado, realmente, a la puerta.

Pero no por ello Roshi iba a dejar escapar una posibilidad de que dos kawaii onna pudieran encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta, y más con la probabilidad de que pudieran ser Nami y Bulma. Mientras se adecentaba, lo posible, Sanji fue a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba y para evitar ahogarse con la peste de la colonia que Roshi estaba dilapidando en segundos.

-¿Si?

Fue una suerte que Sanji hubiera decidido por la versión corta en vez de haber dado un largo discurso para preguntar de quién se trataba porque, de esta manera, no se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues sólo se trataba de una palabra y ya la había dicho.

-Eso es acoso sexual- dijo la onna de improviso.

-¡¿Nani?!- si podía decirse algo de Sanji era que estaba bastante confundido.

-Konbanwa- saludó una mujer de cabello rubio que vestía de cuero negro un vestido ajustadísimo-. Mi nombre es Califa y ella se llama Lunch.

-Konbanwa- también saludó Lunch con una leve inclinación de cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, amplia sonrisa, de su rostro.

Por supuesto que Sanji se había quedado helado ante semejante visión, por lo que no había conectado su modo ero, o ero-hentai, en el momento de haber abierto la puerta. Una visión semejante, inesperada, resulta un shock.

-Nuestra presencia aquí se debe a que fuimos a la entrevista por el puesto de ayudante-investigadora-secretaria-soldado del Kaizoku Vegeta pero al no conseguir el puesto, uno de sus subordinados, Usopp, nos hizo entrega de esta dirección y que preguntásemos por Sanji y Roshi porque nos podrían ofrecer un trabajo- les explicó Califa mientras Lunch apartaba con la mano el aroma de la colonia de Roshi que salía por la puerta.

_Ya sabía yo que Usopp si que era un Gran Nakama. Recibirá el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda su vida por esto_.

-Por supuesto que…

Vale que Sanji ya se mostrara meloso y apasionado, en su versión hentai y no principesca, pero fue interrumpido por Roshi que se lanzó, literalmente, hacia las dos onna.

-Yo tengo vuestro primer trabajo- Roshi imitaba las acciones de su petición con la maestría del que no deja de repetir lo mismo día tras día, onna tras onna-. Me gustaría que me hicierais un puf-puf doble con vuestr…

-¡¡Atchiiis!!

Sanji se había girado hacia Roshi para defender a sus _delicadas_ onna pero estas sabían defenderse muy bien ellas solas. Tal vez demasiado bien.

La delicada, y morena, Lunch dio paso a la rubia, y más directa, Lunch que no tardó ni un segundo en armarse para combatir la Amenaza Senil que se les acercaba a toda prisa.

-Yo te voy a dar puf-puf- amenazó Lunch sacando un par de granadas que le incrustó en la boca de Roshi-. ¡Kutabare, jiji!

-Eso es acoso sexual.

Agachándose le dio vía libre para que Califa le propinara una perfecta patada en el rostro de Roshi lanzándolo, e incrustándolo, en la pared de enfrente, con las granadas en la boca. Unas granadas cuyas anillas se encontraba en posesión de Lunch.

Sanji vio como su nakama se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar tirado en el suelo. Mientras ocurría esto, pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con ambas onna al otro lado.

-… kuso…

__________

______________________________

Dejemos el capítulo en un explosivo final. La idea de mandar a Califa y Lunch con estos dos por parte de Usopp no se puede saber si ponerla en la columna de las buenas ideas o de las más desastrosas jamás pensadas.

Bueno, ahora parece que la situación de Goku y Luffy parece haberse estabilizado. O por lo menos hasta que Sadi-chan decida lo que hacer después de contar lo que les tiene pensado contar.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Onna**: Mujer, chica.

**¡Sugoi!**: ¡Increíble!

**Niku**: Carne.

**Ojisan**: Abuelo.

**Gochisosamadeshita**: Gracias por los alimentos.

**San**: Tres.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**Hinote no Manako**: El ojo de Fuego.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Sexual harassment**: Acoso sexual.

**Konbanwa**: Buenas noches.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**¡Kutabare!**: ¡Jódete!

**Jiji**: Viejo de mierda.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Gabe** **Logan.**

**Dragonazul.**

Al resto de lectores pedirles que continúen leyendo el fic y que, con calma, tranquilidad y sosiego, escriban un **REVIEW**, grande o pequeño, que siempre son agradecidos.

Despidiéndose hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Cross Epoch**

**La montaña que nació como grano de arena.**

Cuando Bulma regresó al Grove 69, yendo directamente a su hotel, esperaba encontrar lo mismo que había dejado atrás. Un lugar tranquilo y en calma en donde podría descansar mientras estudia, junto a Nami, la información que le fue proporcionada por una fuente, más que, fiable y a un precio justo. No tenía ganas de problemas y, seguramente por eso, fue justo lo que se encontró a su llegada al hotel.

Todo eran protestas de clientes y gritos, que eran conversaciones, exigiendo soluciones mientras que los trabajadores del hotel se veían superados por la situación. No de una manera muy delicada, Bulma se hizo camino hasta la recepción en donde, ante la mirada desesperada de los cinco, cuatro chicas y su jefe, recepcionistas, temerosos de que también viniera a presentar su queja, les pidió, únicamente la llave del cuarto y una, resumida, explicación.

Al entrar en su cuarto se dirigió directamente al dormitorio, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar Nami, y se la encontró, prácticamente, en la misma postura en que la dejó. Envuelta en aquellas sábanas aunque, en esta ocasión, se trataban de unas sábanas celestes.

-¿Te has divertido?- le preguntó Bulma con furia contenida.

-Hmmm… creo que esa es mi frase, nee-chan- se burló Nami poniéndose boca abajo y abriendo los ojos que se encontraron con los de Bulma. No se la veía con ganas de broma-. Caray, girl. Tienes cara de haber hecho tú todo el trabajo y no conseguido ninguna recompensa. ¿Tenemos por lo menos la información que buscábamos?

-¿Información?, ¡¿Información?!

A pesar del aumento de volumen, y claro enfado, por parte de la peliazul, Nami no se inmutó y siguió mirando para ella con una sonrisa satisfecha de si misma.

-Si, información. Es para lo que te fuiste a encontrar con esa _salida lujuriosa_, ¿la edad ya te empieza a afectar a la memoria?- Nami le sacó la lengua burlonamente-. ¿O es qué se te recalentó el cerebro al pagarle?

-Tú eres quien debe darme información, oni-chan- le dijo Bulma seriamente. Aunque, por supuesto, Nami no parecía estar por la labor de comportarse.

-Oi, oi, pues ni pienses que vas a cobrar en _especias_ conmigo, nee-san- Nami se irguió en la cama mientras hacía deslizar la sábana mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos y sus hombros desnudos-. No hay información que valga este cuerpo- Nami se detuvo antes de que llegar a mostrarle los pezones mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. Tendrás que conformarte con un par de berries que encontré entre los cojines del sofá.

-¿De qué cuarto?

El tono glacial de Bulma hizo bajar varios grados la temperatura del dormitorio haciendo que Nami se volviera a cubrir con la sábana.

-Buf, que fría te pones en el dormitorio, nee-san, cuando nadie quiere hacerlo contigo. Supongo que podría llamar a Vegeta para acabar de helar este sitio.

-Mis problemas para calentar una cama no son asunto tuyo, y la existencia de Trunks dice que lo hago muy bien, y la información que obtuve de Violet lo confirma. Porque sé lo que quiero y sé como comportarme adecuándome a la situación- Bulma se sirvió una copa de brandy-. En cambio tú no te pudiste quedar aquí sin hacer nada. No, la Dorobou Neko tenía que ponerse a robar en el hotel en el que nos encontramos porque se aburría.

-… es que lo hacía…- se defendió Nami poniendo unos enormes ojillos llorosos.

Afortunadamente para Nami, Bulma no tenía tiempo para esto, ya que la situación en la que se encontraban ya era suficientemente complicada para ponerse a discutir por unas cuantas habitaciones de hotel desvalijadas.

-Pues ahora se te acabó el aburrimiento durante bastante tiempo. Parece ser que la pieza robada se llama Mizu no Manako y forma parte de un conjunto de cinco piezas llamado Reikon no Gogyou.

La atención de Nami se había enfocado en las palabras de Bulma mostrando su lado más profesional y por el que a la peliazul la había elegido como su compañera de trabajo. Aunque la propia Bulma, de vez en cuando, también le gusta hacer alguna que otra fechoría, travesura, jugarreta y picardía. Bueno, sobre lo último, más bien le gustaba llevar picardías y si era ante Vegeta pues mucho mejor.

-Así que hay cuatro joyas más en el lote y seguro que ya estará sobre otra de ellas mientras estamos aquí sin hacer nada- a Nami no le gustaba, para nada, el que le quitasen sus pertenencias, aunque fueran futuras pertenencias que robar-. Necesitamos encontrar una de ellas joyas para poder atraerle hasta nosotras y poder recuperarlas.

-Lo malo de esto es que sabemos lo que robaron y pretenden seguir robando pero no en dónde podría haber otra de esas joyas- le recordó Bulma para tratar de mantener a Nami con los pies en el suelo-. Debemos buscar la historia de las Reikon no Gogyou para poder encontrar la localización de cada joya.

-¿Más búsqueda de información?- el ánimo de Nami se disolvió cual azucarcillo en orenjiju-su y sus hombros caídos el reflejo perfecto de su estado-. ¿No pudiste darle una propina a Violet para que te lo contara?

Bulma logró mantener su rostro inexpresivo para no descubrir que, aunque le había dado una propina, inintencionadamente, no le había preguntado nada más. Se le había agriado el humor con aquellas palabras por su parte al hablar sobre su familia. O lo que muchos considerarían una familia.

-Ve tú y dásela si tanto te apetece, Nami-chan- le dijo antes de lanzarle la PDA-. Tal vez sea a ti a quien la memoria le juega malas pasadas pero deberías recordar que nuestra fama es merecida.

Nami empezó a leer lo que había en la pantalla y se encontró con diversos archivos con el tema de las Reikon no Gogyou como eje central. Su alegría se fue apagando cuando vio que muchas de esas referencias eran vagas, por decir mucho.

-Pero estamos otra vez como al principio. Conmigo envejeciendo prematuramente por culpa de toda esta información antes de conseguir una pista mínimamente decente que no nos deje tiradas en una cuneta- se quejó Nami amargamente, o sea, exageradamente-. Y lo de la cuneta es, tanto literal como figurativamente.

Bulma, que se había subido a la cama junto a Nami, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás pegando su cuerpo al de la akage y mirando por encima de su hombro para la PDA.

-Busca el archivo relacionado al Kuuki no Manako antes de que me partas el corazón de pena, Nami-chan.

Siguiendo la orden de Bulma, que tomó como un consejo porque no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y decirle qué podía o qué no podía hacer, abrió el archivo del Kuuki no Manako y empezó a mirar por encima todo lo que allí empezaba a mostrarse. Al principio sólo parecían un montón de datos e información sobre leyendas e historias. Desde las más ambiguas hasta las más precisas que, justamente por ello, resultaban más sospechosas. Pero, con el paso de la información, la mente de Nami fue encontrando ciertas semejanzas en todos aquellos pedazos de historia. Y, la verdad, es que no es que le gustase el panorama que empezaba a mostrarles.

-Dime que no dice lo que pienso que está diciendo porque, si es así, tú sabes muy bien que mejor nos iría entregando nuestras cabezas a la Marina y nuestros cuerpos a Sanji y Roshi porque sería más agradable de lo que nos pasará si damos un paso en falso.

-Si tú, mi querida Nami-san, has llegado a esa conclusión es que es la única conclusión a la que es posible llegar y, por tanto, tan cierta como las historias que conforman esta información- Bulma apoyó la cabeza en el hueco que le dejaba el hombro y el cuello de Nami-. Pero que sea un suicidio no te lo discuto aunque, quién sabe, podría ser que el tiempo hubiera cometido su acción y las aguas se hubieran calmado. Aún así, y sin venir a cuento, voy a saludar a Trunks antes de partir.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, Bulma le dio un seppun a Nami que logró hacerla recordar acerca de cierto pelinegro que era, en su ignorancia, mejor ladrón que ella pues había sido capaz de robarle su corazón, mente… y cuerpo, con una facilidad asombrosa y sin que Nami pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Ahora si que le gustaría poder hablar con él, mejor si pudiera besarlo y un sueño si pudiera hacerle el amor. En estas circunstancias incluso le gustaría compartir meshi con él. En su lugar se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y trató de encontrar otro lugar al que ir dentro de toda aquella información.

Su mano derecha terminó, sin darse cuenta, acariciando el tatuaje que lleva en su hombro izquierdo.

-Por cierto, Nami, ¿cuál es mi parte del saqueo del hotel?

Por esto era que, en parte, sentía una debilidad, y afecto, por Bulma. Porque era capaz de devolverle la sonrisa incluso en los momentos más apagados por los que pudiera estar pasando.

Bulma salió del dormitorio dejando atrás, o intentándolo, las risas de Nami.

__________

En Shiai, la ciudad del juego

Cuando terminó la reunión de **Las nueve flechas**, una de ellas, Raditz, tenía varias cosas en mente; alguna de las cuales haría mejor en desterrarlas antes de que le metieran en problemas. Por supuesto que, siendo quien es, eso resultaba bastante difícil. Tampoco ayudaban sus compañeros.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes, Raditz?

No podía decirse que Raditz detestase a todo el mundo, o que les cayese mal, aunque, muy desencaminado, no iría. Lo que sucedía era que, a pesar de las claras similitudes con las personas de este Mundo, prefería estar rodeado de los suyos. Por supuesto que, siendo muy pocos los supervivientes de su planeta, y estando desperdigados por el Universo adelante, no le quedaba más que hacer fuerza y aguantarse. Y después estaban sus órdenes, por supuesto.

-La verdad es que no todos podemos realizar nuestras tareas de pie, con la vista en el vacío, simplemente pensando- le replicó con falsa camaradería.

-Bueno, ese es tu problema, ¿no es cierto? El pensar nunca ha sido tu fuerte- la frialdad de su voz no se perdía ni con el gesto de recolocarse unas gafas que no se le caían.

-Pues deberías dedicar una pequeña parte de tu intelecto para decidir el comprarte una maldita goma para sujetarte las gafas, Kuro- aún no sabía porque no se habían matado entre ellos. Ah, claro. Crocodile-. Ese dichoso gesto tuyo es enervante.

Kuro le dedicó una peligrosa sonrisa.

-¿Enervante? Vaya, resulta que al final Zangya te regaló uno de esos calendarios para aprender una palabra nueva cada día- la sonrisa maliciosa de Kuro era una de las cosas de las que Raditz le gustaría borrarle; otras eran el resto de él-. La pobre debió haberte regalado un millar como mínimo para que pudieran serte de alguna utilidad.

Realmente las ganas de reducirlo a cenizas estaban ganando a su sentido de la autoconservación pero, por suerte, fue distraído por algo que le cogió desprevenido. Algo que empezó en el momento en que encaró a Kuro pero que, por eso mismo, había dado por hecho de que se trataba de una sana animadversión hacia su compañero.

Se había equivocado.

-Pero ¡¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?!- gritó Raditz mientras trataba de agarrar a quien estaba a su espalda… bueno, más bien dicho sería, ¡en su espalda!

Kuro observaba divertido como Raditz trataba, infructuosamente, agarrar a la persona que se encontraba, a simple vista, atrapada en la larga melena del guerrero. Por supuesto que no todo era diversión en esta vida.

-Veo que estás _enredado_ con un asunto, así que será mejor que te deje para que puedas usar toda tu limitada capacidad para solucionar el problema.

Kuro se alejó de allí sin necesidad de disimular la gracia que le había hecho lo sucedido a Raditz. Este, cuando vio que Kuro se había marchado, y mezclado entre la gente del casino, decidió poner fin a tanta tontería.

-¡Se acabó con tanta tontería!- con cierto esfuerzo, Raditz logró agarrar por la parte superior de la ropa, camiseta, de la persona que estaba a su espalda, y la colocó delante suya. No se esperaba lo que se encontró aunque, por supuesto, en una situación extraña siempre se dan con personajes extraños-. Y tú, ¿puede saberse quién eres?

-Gomennasai- empezó disculpándose la muchacha-. Es que no pude evitarlo, al ver un cabello tan frondoso y suave tuve la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo. Me recordó a Choppy y lo suavecito que es que…

-¡Urusei! Aún no me has respondido. ¿Quién eres? y… ¿quién diablos es Choppy?

-Gomennasai. Mi nombre es Maron y este es mi primer día en el casino- Raditz, una vez pasada la primera impresión del shock de encontrarse con alguien agarrándose a su melena, abrazándola para ser más exactos, empezó a ver a Maron por primera vez. Ni que decir que la muchacha merecía más que una simple mirada-. Y Choppy es un cielo que no puedes evitar querer abrazar para siempre.

Una de las cuestiones en las que se fijó Raditz fue que no la estaba sujetando por ninguna camiseta, a no ser que de esa manera se le pudiera llamar al escueto top, de colores dorado y plateado con estrellas y berries, que llevaba puesto y que, con el agarre que le estaba efectuando, le estaba marcando sus generosísimos senos. Y lo peor, o lo mejor dependiendo de a quién se le hiciera la pregunta, es que, de la manera en que la tenía cogida, había puesto sus pechos justo ante sus ojos. Así le era imposible el poder ver la minifalda plisada de colores negro y rojo. Calzaba unas gladiadoras cuyas tiras le llegaban justo por debajo de la rodilla.

-No la mejor manera de empezar a trabajar- le dijo mientras le devolvió el suelo a los pies de Maron-. Siempre me digo que tengo que cortarme el pelo pero siempre pasa algo que me lo impide.

-¡No lo hagas!- la voz de Maron iba pareja a la mirada horrorizada de sus ojos-. Sería un crimen cortar algo tan hermoso. Tan suave y delicado que es como encontrarse agarrando una nube.

Mientras Maron divagaba, Raditz trataba de pensar en como realizar la llamada que tenía pendiente sin que pudiera resultar sospechosa. Todo el lugar se encontraba bajo una continua, y exagerada, vigilancia. Crocodile no se andaba con tonterías cuando se hablaba sobre seguridad. Los únicos sitios en donde no había vigilancia eran las habitaciones privadas de Crocodile o…

_Y ahora sólo necesitas una excusa para poder estar allí_.

-Oi, Tapion- su compañero detuvo su paso y volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Raditz. Por supuesto que no pudo evitar cierta sorpresa al ver la manera en que Maron miraba para Raditz. Ojos grandes, absortos y brillantes-. ¿Has visto por ahí a Zangya?

-Gomen, pero la perdí de vista al acabar la reunión. ¿Era por algo importante?

Se podía notar algo de curiosidad por su parte pero no demasiada ya que no se trataba de algo que le incumbiese.

-No, nada importante. Por eso no hará ni falta que le digas que pregunté por ella.

-Tú mismo, Raditz. Ya nos veremos.

Cuando Raditz perdió a Tapion entre la multitud volvió la vista para el frente y se encontró con que Maron seguía allí mirando para él de una manera que parecía que…

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Si este es tu primer día no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo. Vuelve al trabajo cuanto antes si no quieres que te puedan despedir al final de esta jornada.

Maron puso cara triste con un puchero de sus labios.

-¿Crees qué podrían despedirme?

La conclusión, a la que llegar, era más que obvia y le echó la culpa a su encuentro, no deseado, con Kuro por el que se le había podido pasar por alto hasta estos momentos.

-Ven conmigo.

No sólo eran dos palabras. Tampoco fueron dichas de manera dulce si no que casi parecían una orden. Además, vinieron acompañadas por la mano de Raditz cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos de una manera explícita en las intenciones para con ella. Maron sentía como se le atragantaba la respiración pero sabía lo que debía decir en una situación semejante.

-Si.

__________

______________________________

Con lo poco que hemos sacado en este capítulo es que, primero, Bulma y Nami tendrán que realizar cierto viaje a un lugar en el que, por sus palabras, no serán muy bienvenidas. Y, parece ser, que Raditz también tiene sus propios problemas de muy variada índole. Grandes y pequeños.

Acerca de Las Nueve Flechas, han aparecido cinco de ellos y, a pesar de ello, tal vez no aparezcan todos. Dependerá de cómo se mueva el fic… o si se me ocurren cuales puedan ser los miembros restantes.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Nee**: Hermana mayor.

**Oni**: Demonio.

**Dorobou Neko**: Gata Ladrona, Gata Seductora.

**Mizu no Manako**: El ojo de Agua.

**Reikon no Gogyou**: Los cinco elementos del Alma.

**Orenjiju-su**: Zumo de naranja.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kuuki no Manako**: El ojo del Aire.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Gomennasai**: Lo lamento.

**¡Urusei!**: ¡Cállate!

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Y, como siempre, agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic a pesar de hacerlo en silencio y, esperando, a que pongan voz a sus pensamientos en alguna **REVIEW** pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.

Nos leemos.^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Cross Epoch**

**Todos los caminos llevan a…**

Sanji se había sentido afortunado durante muchos momentos de su vida pero el que aún siguiera de _una pieza_ después de la explosión se había colocado entre los primeros puestos; eso si, siempre por debajo de sus adorables onna. Aunque, considerando el que Roshi aun seguía en este Mundo, tal vez no había sido para tanto ya que había sido al jiji a quien le metieran las granadas en la boca.

Cuando los oídos le dejaron de pitar, se dio de cuenta de que el sonido que aún seguía escuchando no se debía a la explosión si no que se trataban de tiros que procedían del otro lado de la puerta. Se estaba produciendo un tiroteo ante su despacho y no tenía muchas dudas de quien participaba en él.

Cogiendo aire, y tranquilizándose para poder encarar lo que se le venía encima, Sanji abrió la puerta dispuesto a encontrarse lo que fuera.

-¡Un mo…mento!

Aunque en ese término no entraba el ver como una de aquellas onna, la llamada Lunch, se encontraba en plena refriega contra algunos de los compañeros de Sanji a tiro limpio mientras se protegía con la otra onna, Califa, a la que las balas rebotaban contra su cuerpo. Y no, no de la manera erótica que pudieran haber pensado un par de hentai como Sanji y Roshi, y que no es necesario expresar para saber que cierta parte de la anatomía de aquellas onna estaría implicada, si no que, se trataba, de que las balas, simplemente rebotaban contra aquel cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de hierro.

Por suerte, la mentalidad de Sanji se apoderó de la situación poniendo aquella imagen a un lado y pensar, únicamente, en que había dos onna en apuros y él, como el caballero que era, debía ayudarlas. Aunque no fueran ellas quienes necesitasen la ayuda.

-¡¡Kuso baka!!- saltando en mitad del combate, Sanji salió corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros que, al verle el fuego en su mirada, dejaron de disparar para ver si podían salir de _una pieza_ de allí-. ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a dispararle a dos kawaii onna en mi presencia?!

Entre gritos, y golpes recibidos, Sanji dispersó a cada uno de sus compañeros dejando el lugar limpio de ellos y quedando, únicamente, las dos onna y él. Una situación más que perfecta, y como debería ser, en su opinión.

-Y ahora, ladies.

-Eso es acoso sexual- le soltó de golpe Califa.

-¿Nani?- esta era la primera vez que una onna se quejaba de sus acciones, bueno, antes de haberlas realizado. Aunque la reacción de Lunch fue más allá de exponer un simple hecho como hizo Califa.

-¡¡QUÉ NOS ESTÁS ACOSANDO SEXUALMENTE, KUSO HENTAI!!

Las palabras de Lunch vinieron acompañadas de una buena ración de balas que Sanji tuvo que esquivar mientras se acercaba hacia ellas dos. Lo que implicaba mayor peligro pero era una necesidad para poder actuar antes de que tuviera tiempo de recargar su arma.

Mientras Lunch _exponía sus quejas_, Califa permanecía en silencio observando las acciones que se daban a su alrededor. Habían venido en busca de un trabajo pero, por culpa del acoso sexual de Roshi, y la duplicidad que sufría Lunch, se habían visto envueltas en una batalla contra los mismos que podrían darles un trabajo. Algo que, de matarlos, no se podría dar.

El momento se juntó en varios frentes al mismo tiempo. Lunch terminó por vaciar el cargador de su automática y Sanji trató de aprovechar este momento para poder reducirla, sin llegar a lastimarla, por supuesto; pero ese mismo momento, por la misma causa que pensó Sanji, el fin del peligro de las balas perdidas, aunque no fuera su caso, Califa trató de reconducir la situación al tema que las había traído originalmente hasta aquí.

-Ahora me gustaría…

No las palabras más apropiadas para decir en presencia de Sanji pues no hizo si no atraer su atención, como quería, pero no de la manera en que lo habría deseado porque, Sanji, como le mueve su naturaleza, no pudo, si no, dirigir su atención a los pechos de Califa; perdiendo, de esta manera, su oportunidad de reducir a Lunch antes de que recargara su arma.

-… eso es acoso sexual- sentenció Califa ante la mirada libidinosa de Sanji.

-¡¡Quiero mi puf-puf!!

Surgiendo por la retaguardia, Roshi logró impedir, aunque no fuera su intención, que Lunch terminara de recargar su arma y, al volverse en un movimiento para incrustarle su pie en la cara, se agachó para poder saltar sobre ella. Aunque sería más exacto decir que saltó sobre sus pechos obligándola, por la inercia que llevaba, a echarse hacia atrás, con claros síntomas de desagrado en su rostro.

-¡¡Kuso jiji!!

Sanji saltó por encima de Califa, esquivando la patada aérea que esta le había lanzado por su actitud acosadora, para ayudar a Lunch con Roshi pero, de manera sorprendente, Califa pareció rebotar en el aire y cambiar la dirección de su ataque convirtiéndola en una patada acrobática hacia atrás o, lo que es lo mismo, una chilena que le dio de lleno a Sanji y que lo lanzó contra Roshi, quitándoselo de encima a Lunch, y enviándoles contra la pared. Por supuesto que Roshi fue el que recibió la peor parte del golpe al ser aplastado por Sanji contra la pared.

El rubio pudo recuperar la verticalidad, algo mareado por el golpe, y volverse hacia donde se encontraban las dos onna, pues no se podía olvidar que una de ellas estaba armada y era, más que, peligrosa. Lo que se encontró fue un precioso y hermosísimo regalo directo de los Cielos por Kamisama para su único deleite.

Califa estaba devolviéndole la calma a Lunch usando la técnica que había ido tan bien en la nave kaizoku. Le estaba restregando el rostro sobre sus pechos para que el perfume la hiciera estornudar. Nada más ni nada menos, todo muy inocente y práctico. En cambio, lo que Sanji vio fue a Lunch haciendo puf-puf con los pechos de Califa y si antes no tenía ninguna duda para contratarlas ahora mucho menos.

-¡Estáis contratadas!- anunció todo contento Sanji.

-Eso es acoso sexual- dijo Califa mientras apartaba el rostro de Lunch antes de que esta le estornudara encima.

-Atchiis- y el cambio volvió a producirse devolviendo a la Lunch rubia al banquillo de la cabeza de la onna-. Ops, gomennasai por todo- se disculpó Lunch.

-Domou arigatou- le agradeció Sanji con una reverencia.

-Eso es acoso sexual.

-Gomennasai- fue el turno de Sanji para disculparse con las dos onna.

-Eso es acoso sexual.

Ni que decir que Sanji se quedó perplejo con aquella afirmación por parte de Califa pero, según su mentalidad, y viendo el conjunto en su amplitud, aún debía de agradecerle a Usopp el haberle enviado a las dos onna.

-Eso es acoso sexual.

-¡¿Nani?!, ¿sólo por mirar…?- aunque, pensándolo mejor-. Gomennasai.

Antes de que Califa pudiera volver a acusarle de acoso sexual, Sanji desapareció del lugar para, apenas unos segundos después, aparecer para colocar una mesa, sillas para las dos onna y para él, una bandeja de pasteles y unas copas de efervescente bebida. Y, como plato principal, el contrato de trabajo como ayudantes, secretarias o el título que a ellas les apeteciera elegir esperando sólo por sus firmas.

-Sumimasen, empezamos con mal pie- la voz de Sanji resultaba del todo caballerosa, junto a sus modales, ofreciéndoles asiento a las dos onna-. Mi nombre es Sanji y aquí está el contrato al que sólo le hace falta sus firmas, Lunch-swan y Califa-chwan.

-Huy, pasteles- Lunch se fue hasta la mesa a sentarse de manera despreocupada.

-Eso es acoso sexual.

__________

En algún lugar oscuro, húmedo y, aún, desconocido

El lugar se encontraba en completo silencio una vez Sadi-chan había terminado de hablarles a Luffy y Goku. Quienes, por cierto, no pudieron evitar el mirarse para ver si el otro había entendido algo de lo que les habían contado. Por la cara que tenían, estaba claro que no era así.

-Oi, no quiero parecer grosero o algo por el estilo pero…

-Me aburro- le interrumpió Luffy a Goku-. ¿No se supone que esto tiene que ser una bouken? Pues vamos corriendo a ver que nos encontramos- les dijo de manera entusiasta Luffy.

-¿De qué hablas, Luffy?- Goku, a veces, no llegaba a entender a su nakama-. Aún no nos ha contado nada del objeto de Trizy.

-¿La joya?- Luffy miró a la dragona, que seguía en cuerpo humano, y sonrió de manera despreocupada-. No hay nada que saber. Aquí lo que importa es salir de bouken.

Un látigo chasqueó justo delante de la cara de Luffy haciendo que al retroceder se cayera de culo al suelo.

-¡¡Urusei!!- se podía ver, y sentir, que Sadi-chan no estaba para bromas-. Por esto mismo hmmmm… no se os puede decir nada importante porque no os tomáis nada en hmmmm… serio.

Aquello, en vez de poner serios a los dos susodichos, les debió de hacer gracia porque se pusieron a reír; logrando, por ello, que el enfado de Sadi-chan subiera de nivel.

-Vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así- dijo Goku entre risas que se cortaron cuando Sadi-chan le levantó la cara colocándole el látigo bajo la barbilla-. Vale, si que es para ponerse así.

-Esa joya es de un valor incalculable por el hmmmm… gran poder que posee al juntarla con el resto de los Reikon no Gogyou.

Goku no parecía muy impresionado mientras que Luffy se había apoderado de un trozo de niku que le estaba llamando, o eso le parecía a él.

-Parecen ser como las Esferas del Dragón.

Eso fue el pie para que Trizy interviniera en la conversación.

-¿Conocéis las Esferas del Dragón?- se notaba la confusión en el tono de su voz- es verdad, antes las nombrasteis pero estaba demasiado preocupada para darme de cuenta.

-¡¿Conocerlas?! Shishishishishi- aquello le hizo gracia a Luffy-. Si las utilizan a menudo para limpiar todo el desastre que dejan a su paso.

-Oi, oi, ¿es qué te tengo que recordar de quién fue la culpa de que Skypiea se hubiera caído del cielo y roto en pedazos?- le dijo Goku pero, por la cara de completa ignorancia de Luffy, estaba claro que si debería recordárselo-. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de algo así?

-Los Reikon no Gogyou no son como las Esferas del Dragón- les interrumpió Trizy-. Porque lo que se consigue usando su poder no puede ser deshecho de ninguna manera. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Aquello si que no les gustó a ninguno de los dos pelinegros.

-¡¿Nani?!

-¡¿Ni con la ayuda de las Esferas del Dragón?!- Trizy negó, simplemente, con la cabeza-. Eso no puede ser, tiene que haber una manera para anular lo hecho. Tal vez con los propio Reikon no Gogyou.

-No se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que se hace usando el hmmm… poder de los Reikon no Gogyou y por eso mismo es un deber hmmmm… sagrado el proteger cada Manako- les aclaró, en lo posible, Sadi-chan.

Por las caras de los dos muchachos, por lo menos, estaba claro que empezaron a comprender el gran peligro que conllevaba el saber la localización del Manako que protegían ambas onna. Y, en unos instantes, comprenderían mucho más.

-Por eso tratamos de mataros una vez descubristeis el Hinote no Manako al que se me encomendó la tarea de guardar y proteger- dijo Trizy-. Tú aparición después del robo del Mizu no Manako podía ser una coincidencia pero que luego apareciera otra persona, y que os conocierais… aquí no podemos arriesgarnos.

Aquello era una noticia, y una novedad, para ellos dos.

-¿Robaron una de las joyas?- preguntó Goku mientras que Luffy, una vez terminado, definitivamente, de comer, aquí, miraba con extrema intensidad el rostro de Trizy.

-Así es. En el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa- le respondió Sadi-chan-. Siempre dije que era un lugar demasiado hmmmm… expuesto, a pesar de estar bien protegido en la ignorancia de la gente y entre otros objetos de más hmmmm… aparente valor.

-¿De qué me suena ese lugar?- Goku trató de exprimir su cerebro pero la respuesta parecía estar evitándole-. Oi, Luffy, ¿a ti no se te hace conocido ese lu… gar?- Luffy seguía mirando para Trizy logrando, por dicha causa entre otras, el ponerla ligeramente ruborizada-. Se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo?

Pero Luffy no pareció escuchar a Goku.

-¿Eres una usuaria de Akuma no mi o es por cosa de tu tercer ojo el que puedas convertirte en un dragón?- le preguntó Luffy a una, tímida, Trizy por la atención que estaba despertando en el muchacho.

-¿Nani?- la confusión dio paso a la aclaración de una duda propia-. Oh, es por eso que puedes estirarte. Eres un usuario de Akuma no mi.

-Así es- dijo Luffy sonriente-. Me comí la Gomu Gomu no mi y ahora soy un hombre de goma- y justo cuando le iba a mostrar como se le estiraba la cara, Goku le propinó un pequeño capirotazo en la cabeza que se la hizo rebotar contra el suelo antes de recuperar su posición-. Oi, ¿a qué ha venido eso, Goku?

-Pues si estuvieras atendiendo en vez de intimar con Trizy- aquello puso más ruborizada a la onna pero no a Luffy que no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de Goku-, habrías escuchado mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-Si te suena de algo el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa.

Luffy hizo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de recordar si alguna vez había oído algo sobre ese lugar pero, por algún motivo, no parecía tener ningún tipo de recuerdo al respecto. Aunque, el no tener recuerdo sobre eso, no le sorprendía mucho.

-Ni idea- se dio por vencido Luffy-. Lo mejor sería que se lo preguntaras a Robin que parece saber siempre de todo. O a Vivi que trabaja en un museo.

-Oi, tienes razón, Luffy- dijo Goku dándose un golpe en la mano con el puño de la otra en gesto de asentimiento-. Seguro que Vivi tiene que saber algo por trabajar en uno de esos museos.

Trizy y Sadi-chan compartieron una mirada que decía mucho para ellas dos.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Nefertari Vivi?- le preguntó Trizy con voz seria, la misma que usó antes de empezar a pelear.

-La misma, ¿la conoces?- pero Goku no le dejó responder porque se acordó de cierto golpe recibido recientemente por la susodicha peliazul-. Es verdad, si antes de venir aquí había dejado a Vivi junto a Robin y Zoro aunque mi intención había sido llevarla hasta Yamcha pero me desvié al no controlar demasiado bien el Shunkan Idou y sorprenderme por encontrar el ki de esos dos juntos. ¿Sabes si han vuelto a salir?

-¿Zoro y Robin? pues no, pero no me extraña nada. Lo que me parece raro es que Vegeta pudiera dejar que Robin saliera para ir a ver a Zoro. Que Piccolo dejase ir a Zoro… bueno, seguro que se perdió. Shishishishishi.

Sadi-chan había escuchado suficiente, incluso de más.

-Nefertari Vivi es la principal sospechosa del hmmmm… robo en el Museo de Historia Natural de Mariejoa.

-¡¡Vivi no haría algo así!!- el exabrupto de Luffy sorprendió a las dos onna que no se esperaban algo así por su parte y, mucho menos, la dura seriedad de su mirada.

-Pues ahora que, parece ser que, en verdad, estáis más hmmmm… involucrados de lo que parecía en un primer momento vais a hmmmm… ayudarnos- y por el tono de Sadi-chan no dejaba lugar para la discusión. Aunque ahora, con la inclusión de Vivi y la acusación, falsa acusación, que pendía sobre ella, no necesitaban que les obligasen a nada.

-Vivi no hizo nada malo y el verdadero ladrón lo pagará muy caro.

Goku vio que Luffy estaba preparado para la lucha.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Goku.

Sadi-chan estaba más tranquila viendo que no hubo necesidad de obligarles a ayudarles; porque no sabía muy bien como lo habrían conseguido y porque, al final, por una razón u otra, todos los implicados y con el conocimiento de los Reikon no Gogyou deberían morir para mantenerlos a salvo. Ahora tendría tiempo de pensar en como hacer para matarlos.

_Tal vez incluso sea necesario el tener que usar el hmmmm… poder de los Reikon no Gogyou_.

-Tú y yo iremos a _jugar_ mientras que Trizy y el hmmmm… cacho de goma se dirigirán a nuestro hogar en donde el Manako podrá estar a salvo mientras consiguen algo más de hmmmm… información y órdenes a seguir ahora que los Reikon no Gogyou están siendo buscados.

-Me llamo Luffy.

-¿A jugar? y ¿tengo qué ir yo contigo?- le preguntó Goku no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Sadi-chan ignoró a Luffy mientras que le enroscó el látigo al cuello de Goku y lo atrajo hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y sus ojos hicieron lo propio.

-¿Tienes algo en hmmmm… contra de ir conmigo?

Goku no sabía el motivo pero sintió como se le quedaba la boca seca ante aquella mirada de la que, cuando se separaron sus ojos, no podía acordarse.

-No, nada de nada.

-Pues entonces en marcha- Sadi-chan se volvió hacia Trizy-, y ten mucho cuidado. Si es necesario, sacrifica a ese hmmmm… hombre para poder salvarte.

A Luffy se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿¡SACRIFICARME!?!... pero si aún no he hecho nada malo…

Goku empezaba a pensar que realmente se habían metido en un grave problema, y no por culpa del poder de los Reikon no Gogyou si no por lo que estas dos onna podían llegar a hacerles.

-¿Podrías indicarme la dirección del lugar a donde quieres ir para ver si puedo captar algún ki relevante para poder usar el Shunkan Idou?- le preguntó Goku con gran amabilidad a Sadi-chan pero ella le ignoró mientras retiró el látigo del cuello de Goku de un fuerte tirón que se lo recalentó-. ¡¡Hey!!

-¿Eso del Shunkan Idou es lo que haces para hmmmm… aparecerte de golpe en un lugar?

-Si, es como llegué aquí- le respondió Goku.

-No lo usaremos, es demasiado hmmmm… inseguro, además de que admitiste que hmmmm… no lo controlas- Sadi-chan le agarró por el cuello de la camisa de manera amenazante-. No debemos llamar la atención y eso hmmmm… no lo haremos si aparecemos de improviso en medio de ese lugar.

A Goku no le apetecía mucho discutir con ella pero, al respecto de no llamar la atención.

-Y ¿piensas ir con esas pintas?

-¿Algún problema con mis hmmmm… ropas?

A pesar de no haber usado un tono amenazante, así habían llegado a sonar sus palabras a oídos de todos los presentes. Goku tuvo cuidado de no decir nada fuera de lugar para no empeorar más su tensa relación con Sadi-chan.

-Bueno, por lo poco que sé, normalmente las onna llevan ese tipo de prendas por debajo de la ropa- dijo con las manos por delante en actitud tranquilizadora, previendo una respuesta negativa por parte de Sadi-chan a sus palabras.

La verdad era que la ropa de Sadi-chan era bastante reveladora, por decir algo, pues mostraba más piel de la que ocultaba. Todo en cuero negro a juego con sus látigos. Y, aun no siendo su ropa, para rematar poseía una larga melena rubia que la hacía más visible al ojo de cualquiera.

A pesar de los claros temores de Goku, no hubo una mala reacción por parte de Sadi-chan si no que lo consideró llegando a una conclusión.

-Pasaremos primero por una hmmmm… tienda para que me digas que tipo de ropa no te parece hmmmm… demasiado _insinuante_.

Tal vez habría sido mejor que se hubiera enfadado.

-Y ese lugar al que tenemos que ir, ¿está muy lejos?- le preguntó Luffy a Trizy-. Es que tal vez tengamos que parar demasiadas veces para poder comer.

-Bueno, la verdad es que se encuentra a bastante distancia de aquí- le confesó Trizy-. ¿Qué bien haría proteger el Manako cerca de casa?

Luffy pensó en la manera en que podrían realizar el viaje en poco tiempo. Tal vez usando el Kuri-Choppa si se encuentra en su ruta o…

-Oi, Goku, ¿podrías prestarnos a Kinto?

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema aunque- Goku le echó un vistazo a Trizy-, deberíais hacer algo también, vosotros dos, con eso de no llamar la atención- Luffy y Trizy se miraron, ladearon la cabeza hacia el mismo lado y volvieron su atención a Goku sin comprender a qué se refería. Lo que sirvió para que Goku soltara un suspiro de desesperación-. Me refiero al hecho de que ella se encuentre desnuda, me parece a mí que la gente no le perderá ojo… y no me estoy refiriendo al que estáis pensando, sólo es una manera de hablar- se defendió antes de ser atacado por Sadi-chan ante la referencia ocular.

Luffy, entonces, se fijó en que Goku tenía razón. Trizy estaba desnuda. Claro que, en forma de dragón era lógico, incluso en su forma híbrida y luego, al adoptar apariencia totalmente humana, ya no le daba ninguna importancia pues le parecía lo más normal para ella.

-Pues… bueno, iré a ponerme algo de ropa encima- dijo Trizy mientras se dirigía hacia la parte que consideraba su dormitorio. Ahora algo ruborizada al ser consciente de que estaba desnuda ante aquellos dos hombres, por haber sido informada de ello ya que, la verdad, era que no le importaba mucho pues le resultaba más natural, y nunca mejor dicho, el no llevar ropa-. Ah, por cierto- Trizy miró de reojo para Luffy-. No soy una usuaria de Akuma no mi, solamente soy un Dragón.

Trizy desapareció en el interior de la cueva dejando asombrados por su revelación a los dos pelinegros. Hasta que la información le llegó al cerebro de uno de ellos.

-¡¡Sugoi!!

__________

* * *

No sé si ha sido un alivio para muchos, o muchas, el que, tanto Roshi como Sanji, hayan salido, más o menos, de una pieza de la explosión. La verdad es que, viendo su primer encuentro con, posibles, futuros compañeros de trabajo, es de esperar a que trabajen, únicamente, con Sanji y Roshi que con los demás. A no ser que se les olvide tan rápido como las vean tan hermosas el hecho de que puedan matarles en cualquier momento por cualquier nimiedad.

Espero que esté bastante más claro todo este asunto de los Reikon no Gogyou y los Manako que lo forman. Y, si no es así pues, espero que con el tiempo todo se aclare ;P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Onna**: Chicas.

**Hentai**: Pervertidos.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kawaii**: Preciosas.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Jiji**: Viejo de mierda.

**Kamisama**: Dios.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Gomennasai**: Lo lamento mucho.

**Domou Arigatou**: Muchísimas gracias.

**Sumimasen**: Perdón.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**¡Urusei!**: ¡Cállate!

**Reikon no Gogyou**: Los cinco elementos del Alma.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Manako**: Ojo.

**Hinote no Manako**: Ojo de Fuego.

**Mizu no Manako**: Ojo de Agua.

**Sugoi**: Genial.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Y, como siempre, dar las Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic a pesar de hacerlo en silencio y, esperando que, en algún momento, pongan voz a sus pensamientos en algún **REVIEW** pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.

Nos leemos.^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Cross Epoch**

… **about Trunks**

Parecía ser que, aún con las muestras de eficiencia mostradas por Domino, Vegeta aún no las tenía todas consigo para poder verla y, lo que es más importante, respetarla, como la sustituta de Robin. Por supuesto que nunca admitiría ante nadie el respetar a alguien, mucho menos a una subordinada, si no lo ha hecho con Robin, por qué lo iba a hacer con cualquier otra. Primero debía mostrar ese algo de más que no tenía nada que ver con sus capacidades. Y aún no lo había visto.

Domino sabía que estaba realizando un buen trabajo pero, dada su perspicacia, no se le había pasado por alto la tensión en el ambiente. Estaba segura de que no se trataba de algo a causa de su buen hacer si no por algo que no había hecho. Eso era lo que más le extrañaba porque, todo lo que había hecho obtuvo la confirmación de un trabajo bien hecho por parte de todo el mundo. Y si Vegeta no le gritó es que también consideraba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me falta por hacer y que, seguramente, Nico Robin supo como lograrlo?_

Si había algo que le molestaba a Domino era el no poder ser totalmente eficiente en su trabajo, independientemente de la naturaleza del mismo. Sabía que algo le faltaba y no pararía hasta poder encontrarlo; mientras tanto seguiría desarrollando su trabajo de la manera más eficiente posible.

Entonces llegó una llamada que, como todo, tenía que pasar primero por ella antes de enviársela a quien pudiera corresponder. Una rápida comprobación reveló que se trataba de una llamada encriptada pero que, a pesar de ello, parecía tener el permiso para poder ser aceptada sin tener que desencriptarla.

-¡¡Hey, ya era hora!!- se quejó la voz al otro lado de la línea-. Mira que tardaste en contestar, Robin. No me digas más. Ese animal de Vegeta te tiene trabajando como una esclava que ni puedes contestar una simple llamada con 14 encriptaciones de triple señal de bloqueo y copia de parte de una nakama.

-Lamento informarle que la persona por la que pregunta, Nico Robin, no se encuentra…

-¡¿Pero quién cojones eres tú?!- le interrumpió, no muy amablemente, aquella voz al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Cómo que no está Robin?- por supuesto que los peores escenarios siempre son los primeros en surgir-. ¡¿Ese maldito bastardo la ha despedido?! Ahora si que me va a oír lo quiera o no.

Domino, a pesar de las ganas por hacer callar a tan estridente onna porque, por muy buenos que pudieran ser los dispositivos para enmascarar las voces, estaba claro que se trataba de una onna, no podía ofrecer ningún tipo de información a la ligera si no sabía si el receptor se encontraba autorizado para saberlo.

-Lo primero que debe hacer es identificarse para saber si tiene permiso para hablar o, simplemente, le corto la llamada en este instante- le dijo Domino sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

-Si Robin no está, ¿quién se supone que eres tú?- pero Domino permaneció en silencio hasta que obtuviera la respuesta que buscaba, o que se cansase y le cortara la llamada-, aparte de una frígida tan estirada que debió nacer con un palo bien metido por el culo. Si estás en ese puesto deberías saber quién soy yo y si no te lo dijeron es porque…

-Usted no es nada importante- le completó Domino, a su modo, la frase.

Podía escucharse como la sangre le empezaba a hervir y un par de venas le palpitaban en la frente. Si, era increíble la calidad de audio de la tecnología moderna.

-Soy la madre de Trunks cuyo padre es ese tirano al que ahora llamarás boss o, viendo lo profundo que tienes metido ese palo, seguro que le llamas Vegeta-sama- le respondió con un tono de lo más glacial pero, al mismo tiempo, ardiente rabia-. Y ahora dile a mi hijo que tiene una llamada de su madre y respóndeme por el paradero de Robin.

Domino observó todas las pautas de la transmisión y las comparaba con otras que habían sido enviadas por el mismo método siendo totalmente idénticas. Aparte de que también buscó todos los archivos de audio sobre esta 'presunta' madre de Trunks obteniendo el mismo resultado positivo.

-¿Podría hacer el favor de decir algo para que pueda ser confirmada su identidad?

Si de algo estaba segura Bulma era de que no le gustaba, para nada, el tono tan seguro y prepotente con el que hablaba Domino. Le faltaba cierta frescura y chispa para que pudiera sonar mínimamente aceptable… o parecido a uno que ponía Nami en ciertas ocasiones.

-Que, aunque Vegeta pueda hacerte gritar en la cama, no le gusta estar debajo porque tiene un complejo de inferioridad tan grande como su enorme… _ego_- Bulma ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la llamada a su hijo se iba a convertir en algo del todo poco relajante. Tras colocar unas cuantas defensas más a la transmisión, Bulma conectó la imagen surgiendo ante la pantalla y, dejando ver, que si tenía unas cuantas venas palpitándole en la frente-. Y ahora haz lo que te dije.

-Aunque seas la madre de Trunks-sama- los ojos de Bulma se entrecerraron peligrosamente ante aquella referencia-, eso no te da ningún derecho para dar ninguna orden en esta nave, Bulma-kun- pudo escucharse, realmente, como se rompió la tensión en el ambiente-. Sus preguntas serán respondidas, si así lo desea, por Trunks-sama y si es que acepta su llamada.

Aunque existían miradas que mataban, Domino debía de sentirse afortunada porque la de Bulma no fuera una de esas. Ya llevaría un buen rato en el Otro Mundo de haberse dado esa posibilidad.

-Discúlpeme, Trunks-sama- Domino abrió un canal de comunicación con la habitación de Trunks-, por molestarle en estos momentos pero hemos recibido una comunicación con… su madre y…

-¡¿Mi madre?!- le interrumpió Trunks-. Ahora mismo voy para ahí.

Cortando la llamada salió corriendo hacia la sala de control pues es el único lugar en el que poder recibir este tipo de llamadas encriptadas. Otra de las ideas de Vegeta para evitar que pudieran ponerse en contacto con cualquiera sin que pudiera saberse con quien hablaban.

-Trunks-sama estará aquí en breves momentos- anunció Domino con su calma habitual y que ya sacaba de quicio a Bulma.

Mientras esperaba por Trunks, ante la sorpresa, e irritación, de Bulma, Domino siguió con sus quehaceres ignorando, por completo, la presencia de Bulma en la pantalla. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol, Bulma logró morderse la lengua para no soltar ninguna otra perla respecto a Domino. Y lo de morderse la lengua era literalmente.

El momento en que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Trunks, uno que sólo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de deporte, aunque no de los ajustados en los que Bulma estaba acostumbrada a recordar a Vegeta, fue de un gran alivio por parte de Bulma que podría prescindir de la _agradable_ presencia de Domino mientras hablaba con su hijo. Si pudiera existir una mínima posibilidad de que la relación entre Bulma y Domino fuera más amistosa, se rompió en el momento en que esta última pidió permiso a Trunks para retirarse, y darle la privacidad que una llamada tan personal merecía, sin ofrecerle ni una palabra a Bulma como si no estuviera presente. Por supuesto que, cuando madre e hijo se encontraron a solas, el primer tema a tratar había salido por la puerta.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estaba pensando Vegeta para cambiar a Robin por esa empalada?!- la imagen de dichas palabras no resultaba nada agradable y la cara que puso Trunks así se lo hizo ver a Bulma-. Oh, gomen, Trunks pero es que… tu padre me saca de mis casillas. No le puedo entender. Deshacerse de Robin por esa…

-Espera que no es lo que estás pensando, okaasan.

Sólo fue el decirlo para ver como le cambiaba la cara a Bulma, y no para bien.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo, Trunks?- le preguntó muy seria.

-Gomennasai- Trunks empezó a encogerse, aunque el término correcto sería rejuveneciendo, para pasar de un muchacho de unos 18 años a un niño de sólo 8 años-, okaasan. Que no debo llamarte de ese modo cuando no esté en mi cuerpo real porque te hace sentir viej… mayor el que un chico de 18 años te llame okaasan.

-Así es, me gusta que lo recuerdes, por lo que procura no olvidarte para la próxima. Ahora no pasó nada pero, la próxima podría haber alguien más presente- le aclaró Bulma antes de seguir con lo que le trajo la llamada-. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Robin? ya sabes que, una de las razones por las que te permito estar con tu padre, a pesar de su estilo de vida tan peligroso- como si el de ladrón no lo fuera-, es porque confío en que, con Robin ahí, pueda controlar las alocadas reacciones de Vegeta.

-Ya te digo que no es lo que parece. Otousan no la despidió, ni Robin-sama renunció si no que, bueno, logró sacarle unas vacaciones aprovechando cierto momento en el que no le estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Robin-sama.

Como era de esperar, aquella noticia no hizo si no alegrar a Bulma mucho, pero mucho. Tanto que rompió a reír hasta que le saltaron las namida. La conversación no pudo continuar hasta que Bulma logró controlarse.

-Así que Vegeta trató de darle una lección a Robin-sama buscándole una sustituta mientras siga de vacaciones- terminó Trunks la explicación.

-Ya; y no pudo elegir a otra que a una… estirada como esa. Pero ¿qué clase de ayudante puso que buscaba? Me extraña que no se hubieran presentado todas las golfas y lagartas de este sistema planetario.

-… bueno, pues... verás- la cara de Trunks era todo un poema trágico-. Usopp puso un anuncio y… las candidatas no fueron… lo que esperábamos.

Los ojos de Bulma se oscurecieron por un tenebroso instante.

-Tenía que ser cosa de ese baka nagahana. Si lo que pretendía era tratar de ligarse a una onna podía buscarse un método menos vergonzoso que ese.

-La verdad es que fue un error de confusión en el anuncio pero puedo asegurarte que Domino es muy buena, no tanto como Robin-sama porque ella es única pero es muy eficiente.

Aunque a Bulma le seguía sin gusta mucho la presencia de Domino en aquella nave, estaba más tranquila viendo que seguía tratando educadamente a Robin mientras que no lo hacía con Domino.

-Si te tranquiliza pues debes saber que Vegeta no está muy seguro de que Domino sea la que estaba buscando.

Si Trunks pretendía relajar la situación no había podido elegir el peor tema con las palabras más desafortunadas.

-Y ¡¿por qué, digo, por qué me tengo que tranquilizar?! A mí me importa bien poco lo que haga o deje de hacer ese desgraciado. Como si también quisiera probarla en la cama. A mí me da igual. Es su vida y si quiere destrozarla metiendo a un montón de guarras en su cama pues que le jodan al muy cabrón de mierda.

Cuando Bulma se tranquilizó, después de sacar fuera lo que se le estaba acumulando en el cuerpo, pudo ver la cara de susto que se le había quedado a Trunks. Sabía que uno de sus pequeñísimos, y casi imperceptibles, defectos era que era demasiado entusiasta. En todas las cosas.

-……

-Huy, mi pequeño, gomen, ¿podrás perdonar a tu mamá? Ya la conoces y sabes como se pone cuando tiene que ver con tu padre.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, okaasan- Trunks trató de cambiar totalmente de tema para evitar acercar de nuevo a Vegeta a la mente de Bulma-. Aunque me alegro de tu llamada, no puedo evitar el preguntarme si habría otro motivo para ella.

Y por la cara de vergonzosa sorpresa de Bulma, a ella también se le había pasado que había una causa para su llamada, aunque se le había perdido tras sus palabras con Domino.

-Bueno, ¿es qué una madre no puede pasar a llamar a su pequeñín?- la cara de Trunks, con una ceja enarcada, era tan parecida a la que ponía Vegeta que Bulma sintió una opresión en su corazón-. Vale, vale, luego no digas que no te llamo. Lo que pasa es que Nami y yo vamos a hacer cierto viaje y no sé cuanto tiempo nos va a llevar y pensaba saludarte antes de partir.

Y por alguna razón, más que evidente, Trunks sabía que había algo más pero, conociendo a su madre, sabía que resultaría imposible sacarle nada al respecto. Sólo esperar que todo le fuera como ella esperaba que le fuera. Mucho más que bien, perfectamente.

-Seguro que acabaréis pronto y… bueno- Trunks se ruborizó un poco-, no sé, podrías venir a visitarme en persona si no es mucha molestia, okaasan.

-¿Con tu padre ahí?- fue lo primero que dijo Bulma a pesar de que no quiso que así fuera-. Bueno, podría pensármelo- viendo como se le iluminaba el rostro de Trunks sabía que sería muy difícil el tratar de evitar ese momento si, en esa ocasión, se encontrase de malas con Vegeta. Lo que no era muy difícil de conseguir, por cierto-, ya lo veremos cuando vuelva. ¿Te parece bien así?

Trunks sabía que esto era lo máximo que podría sacarle a Bulma.

-Muy bien, tendré preparado todo para cuando llegues.

-Oi, oi, pero ¿no quedamos que lo hablaríamos al volver de mi viaje?- le trató de frenar el entusiasmo para que no se llevara una tremenda decepción de no poder darse.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y surgió la figura de Domino, tan seria y con ese aire eficiente con el que parecía vivir siempre. A Bulma no le gustó para nada la interrupción pero, antes de poder hacérselo ver, Domino intervino.

-Gomennasai, Trunks-sama pero, bajo las órdenes de Vegeta-sama- _ya te gustaría estar __**bajo**__ Vegeta, pequeña zorra_, pensó Bulma clavándole la mirada a Domino-, se me ordena que acabe en estos momentos la transmisión.

A pesar de que Domino nunca había visto a Trunks con su aspecto real, no pareció nada sorprendida, dando muestras de su enorme profesionalidad.

-¡¿Naniii?!- Bulma se avalanzó sobre la pantalla-. ¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a contabilizarme una llamada a mi hijo? Si eso es lo que quiere pues que asome ese cabezón y me lo diga a la cara. ¡Oi, Vegeta! ¡¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate, pequeño egocéntrico!!

-No pasa nada, okaasan. Todo está bien, no es nada personal pero es una norma que puso Robin para evitar que pudieran ser interceptadas este tipo de llamadas porque, parece ser, que a cierto tiempo son susceptibles de ser grabadas aunque permanezcan encriptadas.

-Y ¿qué importa?- se quejó Bulma haciendo pucheros-. Ni que luego las fueran a colocar como pasatiempos en los periódicos para ver si logran desencriptarlas- pero sabiendo que no había otra salida, Bulma aceptó la situación-. Está bien, está bien. Ya acabo. Aunque con Robin esto no pasa. Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo, Trunks. Y puede verse que has crecido bastante desde la última vez.

-Arigatou, okaasan- Trunks apartó un poco la mirada ruborizado mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto, pensaba ducharme y ya sabes que si a otousan le da por atacar a alguien no hay tiempo para nada más.

Bulma no pretendía reírse pero le salió a su pesar, aunque pronto se rehizo.

-… bueno, pues cuídate mucho, Trunks, y no te impongas esfuerzos imposibles sólo para contentarle, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía ser que la despedida iba a marcar el final de esta llamada pero, mientras madre e hijo se despedían con la mano, Domino cogió a Trunks en brazos. Por supuesto que fue una sorpresa, e inesperada, para él y mucho más cuando le dio la vuelta y su cabeza quedó descansando sobre los senos de Domino. Ahí se le cortó la respiración mientras que su corazón empezó a latirle a tanta velocidad que su rostro ya estaba rojo antes de que Bulma hubiera dicho su primera palabra.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HIJO?! Ponlo en el suelo de inmediato antes de que me cabree en serio y vaya hasta ahí a patearte en ese trasero tan ladeado fuera de esa nave.

-Urusei, sólo voy a llevar a Trunks-sama de vuelta a su cuarto- respondió con total tranquilidad, sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono de Bulma.

-¡Si no te has dado cuenta mi hijo tiene un buen par de piernas que le funcionan perfectamente!- ciertamente era una suerte que las miradas de Bulma no matasen-. No es ningún crío para que lo ande llevando cualquiera en brazos.

En el momento de escuchar esas palabras de Bulma, Trunks no pudo evitar recuperar su cuerpo adolescente pero, lo hizo de manera tan inesperada, que cogió por sorpresa a Domino haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Los ojos de Bulma se encontraban amenazadoramente muy cerca de salírsele de sus órbitas ante la visión de su hijo de 8 años, con el cuerpo de uno de 18, con el rostro metido entre los pechos de una onna de muy, demasiado, buen ver y físico espectacular.

-¡¡QUÍTALE ESOS PECH…!!

La llamada fue cortada.

-Gomennasai, Trunks-sama- se disculpó Domino mientras le separaba el rostro de sus pechos cogiéndole por los hombros-. No pretendía que sucediera algo así, mucho menos ante su madre. Supongo que me pudo más mi celo profesional.

Trunks se puso en pie y, tembloroso y sudando, le ofreció una, temblorosa, mano a Domino para ayudarla a levantarse. Lo cual ella aceptó.

-No pasa nada, los… accidentes ocurren- aunque Trunks no estaba muy seguro de dónde podrían darse este tipo de accidentes-. Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto. Hasta luego, Domino.

-Hasta luego, Trunks-sama.

Rápido como un rayo, Trunks abandonó la sala dejando a solas a Domino que volvió a sus tareas. Una voz la sorprendió a su espalda.

-Debo admitir que no estaba seguro de que fueras la mejor elección- volviéndose se encontró con Vegeta, bajo el marco de la otra puerta de la sala, con su ojo fijo en ella- pero, viendo la manera en que _la_ manejaste- la sonrisa de Vegeta produjo cierto temor a Domino aunque logró mantener su rostro serio-, no puedo decir nada más que, bienvenida a bordo.

-Domou arigatou, Vegeta-sama.

-Pero un _accidente_ más con mi hijo y te convierto en cenizas.

La amenaza era totalmente en serio y Domino lo sabía. Daba igual el que hubiera sido un accidente y no un _accidente_ porque el resultado sería el mismo. Realmente se trataba de un trabajo de riesgo.

-Si, Vegeta-sama.

__________

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno… espero que este capítulo… no haya respondido a muchas preguntas si no que, en su lugar, haya provocado muchas más. Hahahahaha

**GLOSARIO:**

**Onna**: Chica.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Okaasan**: Mamá.

**Gomennasai**: Lo lamento mucho.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Nagahana**: Nariz larga.

**Otousan**: Papá.

**Urusei**: Silencio.

**Domou Arigatou**: Muchísimas gracias.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** enviadas por:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Dragonazul**.

Y esperando que, en algún momento, pongan voz a sus pensamientos en algún **REVIEW** pronto el resto de los lectores de este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos ellos.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
